Almost Twelve Roses
by funnyfan
Summary: He loved her she loved him but,accidents change that.Her memory is gone,well,most of it.She remembers little things,like her name,her family,and the things she learned in school.She doesn’t remember who her friends are,where the spoons go,or who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Twelve Roses**

Chappie 1: Who are you?

Author: Funnyfan

He loved the feel of her in his arms. He loved how she melted at the touch of him, and glittered in the sun's light, the way she looked at him with loving eyes, the way she only looked at him, the way her rosy lips curved when she spoke, the way she made his name sound like heaven, her voice sounded so melodious, the way her curves beckoned him to her, the way her legs ran long, the way she was, just her. He loved her.

It had taken a while for the two to finally admit their feelings to the other, especially him. He had never admitted something like that to anyone before. He had no need. He never loved anyone before her. He'd had many girls swoon over him, but never once had he swooned over a woman. He never thought any woman was worth his time, that is, until he met her. She seemed so perfect, the way her hips swerved when she walked. He never thought to hard on it. He didn't care to much where she came from, or why she was at his house at the time. He thought of her as a pretty face and would just do what he did to every other girl. Get her in bed, and then leave her. But she had other plans. She hadn't even looked at him, not a glance. Most girls couldn't help but look at him.

Yes, it had been a funny way to meet, and fall in love. But, who said when love happened it would be under normal circumstances. Love was not one to play by the rules. Love made its own rules, and even then, didn't follow them. In this case love had made new rules for a new game, and didn't follow one of them. It was a humorous series of events. They fell in love though, but who said love brought happiness with no hurt.

She loved it when he held her in his arms like he was now. It made her feel loved, wanted and happy. But mostly she felt relief, relief that she wouldn't be alone, that someone loved her and she loved him. She'd never thought she'd find love the way she did, and when they first met, she doubted she ever find love in him.

"When are you going to be back, Sesshomaru?" She moved her head of to the side, her raven colored locks swaying with her head's movements, so she could see his face. A face that she had grown to melt under the gaze of, one that she used to glare at. She mentally laughed at that, as memories of their meeting flowed through her head.

"I shall return within a week's time, Kagome." he returned her gaze with his own, noticing how she fell further back into his arms under his gaze. His eyes locked with hers, gold gazed into chocolate orbs.

"I'll miss you," Kagome said softly breaking from his gaze and snuggling into his chest. It was true he never showed emotions, well not too many, but whenever it was just her and him, he seemed to show a shimmer of emotions. Though it was only that small amount, it still sent shivers down her spine. The thought of his smile shining its light on her, and her alone, made her sigh.

"As I will miss you, but promise you won't forget me." Kagome lifted her head from his well-built chest and looked at him with a smile. It was a joke between the two of them. When they'd first met he'd told her she'd never be able to forget him, though there was more to the story, it was still a funny comment coming from him. Kagome giggled a little and snuggled back into his chest.

"I could never forget you, Sesshomaru."

He was glad the week was up. For one obvious reason, he wanted to see Kagome again, not that he would admit it to anyone but her. Another reason was that he hated going on business trips for his father. It was boring sitting in a small room, with chairs that were supposed to be comfortable but were in fact far from it, with a bunch of men, most of them old and wearing to much expensive cologne, listening to someone drone on about something that should have taken only thirty minutes, but instead took four hours. It was repulsive, and half the people fell asleep, though he would never do something so repulsive, it would bring shame to the company, though his father didn't seem to think so, for he too, fell asleep with the rest. Sesshomaru shook his head with disapproval. Some how his father's business associates and employees still gave him the highest amount of respect. Something Sesshomaru envied, but dared not show. His father would never let it go. Though he was Sesshomaru's father, they differed in personality in so many ways.

As it was, he was glad to be returning back home, back to her. Kagome, his Kagome. He had missed her greatly, and could not wait to be back with her, though nothing showed anyone of such an emotion. He face was void of all emotions, as it always was. Until he was around her, he showed no emotion to anyone, even to her, he showed little. But she didn't seem to mind, she thought it was wonderful oddly enough, she liked that he allowed his emotions, if only a little, to be shown to her, and only her. A smile spread from his lips, but quickly disappeared before anyone had the chance to notice it. Not that anyone would, he was on the business plane with his father and his business associates, and all were asleep. The thought of sleep tugged at his mind. He really was quite tried. Before sleep took him over his thoughts rested on a raven hair girl, and if you looked close enough, you could see a smile.

Kagome looked to her left, there wasn't a thing in site, she turned her head to the right, no vehicles that way either. Kagome looked back and gave a thumbs-up to a small kid. Kagome spun around and double checked that there were, in fact, no vehicles around. _Check_ Kagome thought happily and walked into the middle of the street.

She and her best friend, Sango, had been walking and noticed a boy playing ball alone. They introduced themselves to the boy's mother, who was tanning in the sun, and requested that they play with him. To Kagome and Sango's disapproval the woman didn't even look at them and just grunted in the positive as a response. Kagome and Sango introduced themselves and the little boy responded by telling them his name was Shippo. He was a cute kid with orange brown hair and shocking forest green eyes.

He had agreed, happily, that they could play with him. In the time they had played with him they had lost the ball countless times in the trees and around the park, but this time the ball had some how bounced away from Shippo and into the normally busy street. Shippo had started to run for the ball when Kagome stopped him and said she would get it.

And so here she was, in the middle of the street grabbing a ball. She bent to pick the ball up when she heard a plane go over her head. Kagome looked up at the sky and watched the plane fly overhead, slowly, inching towards the ground. _That's Sesshomaru's plane!_ Kagome thought excitedly. He was home, she was so happy. _Nothing can ruin this day now,_ Kagome thought happily as she bent to pick the ball up.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned at the shout of her name and saw Shippo and Sango waving frantically. Kagome smiled and held the ball in the air. She threw the ball to Shippo and watched as he caught it in his arms, the first time through out their entire game. Kagome smiled happily. Today was a good day. Sesshomaru was back, she'd made a new friend, and her brother had finished his high school exams with flying colors. This was a moment she would not forget, at least not any time soon. Today was perfect. Nothing could go wrong, nothing.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!"

_HONK! HONK!_

Kagome looked down the street and saw a large semi-truck coming her way, and not slowing down. She heard it honk its horn, but for some reason her feet would not move.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru breathed out, panic obvious in his voice, though it was a quiet whisper, and it was doubtful any of the men around him hear, he looked around to make sure no one had heard him. His wandering gaze caught the gaze of his fathers. His father seemed to be looking right at him, his eyes showed concern, meaning he had heard Sesshomaru's silent gasp. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to outside his window. It was dark out and Sesshomaru couldn't see a thing, but he kept his gaze on the outside darkness.

Sesshomaru breath began to even out and his heart beat slowed as he calmed down. He had just had a horrible dream, in other words a nightmare. But, Sesshomaru never had nightmares, even when he was a child, except for that one time, but that was of no concern right now. What was on his mind now, was the nightmare he just had. It was about Kagome, and he had nothing to do with the dream. He was not in it, or involved in anyway. It had been a dream that Sesshomaru hoped he would not have again. He thought back to the dream he just had.

_Dream_

Kagome and Sango were walking along the side walk talking happily about things Sesshomaru did not care to remember, not that he could hear. Sango, a friend of Kagome's since she was a small infant, had made sure to keep her voice hush, and Kagome got the hint that what they were talking about was a secret, and kept her voice hush as well. This some what infuriated Sesshomaru. He felt like he was close, yet he could not hear a word that was spoken. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, though it went unnoticed, and the girls seemed to turn their attention on a young boy, he looked to be a young demon, a fox demon to be exact, but his appearance was cloaked. Kagome and Sango seemed intrigued by the young demon. He was playing alone, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

He watched as Kagome and Sango walked up to the person they had figured was his mother. She was a small woman, wearing a bathing suit, sun tanning on a towel. He noticed the girls look of disapproval when the woman did not look at them when they asked her a question. To play with the young boy, he had assumed. His assumption was proved correct when Kagome and Sango walked up to the boy and told him their names. The young boy gave the two a wide smile and told them his name too. When they asked if they could play with him, the boy nodded his head enthusiastically and his smile seemed to become even wider, showing off his teeth, which Sesshomaru was sure, were fangs in disguise.

The ball had some how gotten into a tree many times, and each time Sango or Kagome would climb up the tree and fetch the ball, though Sango seemed to do it in a quicker fashion than Kagome. Which was no surprise to Sesshomaru, her family did own a dojo of their own where Kagome's did not. Many times the ball had strayed off far into the park where other kids were playing. Sometimes Kagome would fetch the ball, and other times a young child, or mother, would pass the ball back.

Kagome threw the ball to the boy and, he once again, dropped it and it bounced off his foot and towards the street. He ran to fetch it but was stopped when Kagome told him it wasn't safe for him to wander into the street and told him that she would retrieve the ball for him.

It had been a strange pace of dream so far. It would go through some parts quickly, almost in fast forward, and other parts would just be slow, with Sango and Kagome playing ball with the young boy. But now, the pace seemed to slow down, and stayed at one speed. Like it was in real life, normal.

"I'll get the ball Shippo, it's not safe for you to go running into the street," Kagome suggested and walked to the edge of the side walk. Shippo and Sango followed her and stood at the grasses edge. Kagome looked to her left and didn't see anything, and then she looked to her right, nothing there either. She glanced back at Shippo and Sango. She smiled and gave Shippo a thumbs-up. Once she saw Shippo's smile, she turned her attention back to the road. She looked both ways once again, and after noticing nothing on the street she walked out into the middle where the ball was located.

Kagome bent down to pick the ball up but lifted her head before accomplishing her goal. She turned her head up to the sky and watched as a plane flew over head. A smile played across her face. Sesshomaru watched as she thought about something and watched the plane go over heard. He heard her whisper about how perfect the day was, and that nothing could go wrong. She bent to pick the ball up, but hesitated for a moment when her name was called. She picked the ball up and turned to see Sango and Shippo waving frantically at her. She smiled at them and threw the ball. Shippo caught the ball in his arms. Her smile widened, he could see why since it had been the first time through out the game that the boy had caught the ball.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Sango and Shippo screamed. Kagome face reflected that she was dumbfounded by there words. She looked down the street and noticed a large semi-truck driving towards her. It honked it horn at her, but didn't slow down. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. Her body did not move as the truck came closer to her.

"KAGOME MOVE!" Shippo shouted. Kagome didn't respond to what Shippo said, she was paying to much attention to what was in front of her to worry about what was beside her. Shippo gasped, noticing she didn't respond to what he was saying, and didn't seem to make any attempt to move out of the way. Shippo looked at the ball in his hands. Shippo took no time to think about what he was doing, he wound his arm back and threw the ball at Kagome's legs. The ball hit its target, and her legs toppled before her. Kagome's body fell to the ground, her back slamming first. Kagome looked like she was pressing her body to the ground in hopes of being safe.

That's when the dream seemed to slow down. The truck moved slowly over Kagome's body. Before Sesshomaru could wait and see whether or not Kagome was unhurt from the truck, he was awoken from his dream. Uttering out the only thing in his mind. _Kagome._

_End of Dream_

Sesshomaru growled at himself for having such a horrid dream. What was wrong with his imagination? He knew dreams and nightmares were only things made of the imagination, and right now he was pissed at what his had created. He wasn't even aware that he had an imagination. Well, he knew he had one, everyone did, but what he was not aware of was that it was big enough to even make a dream. Especially not a dream such as that.

"Sesshomaru, son, are you alright?" Sesshomaru took his gaze from the window, and brought them to his father. Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment and just stared at his father, his face void of any sign that he was afraid or worried which were emotions that were crossing his mind every couple seconds. But the thoughts quickly dissipated once he remembered that it was just a dream, and that it was not real. It was far from real.

"I am fine father," Sesshomaru said, no emotion present in his voice. His father sighed.

"Sesshomaru, you don't need to sound so…formal, I'm your father, ease up a little." Sesshomaru looked at his father. What did he mean? This was just how he talked. Maybe this is what Kagome meant when he was overly formal all the time. When Sesshomaru made no attempt to respond to him, he decided he make up conversation. "So Sesshomaru, are you planning to ask her any time soon?" A look of surprise flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes, but he quickly disposed of it before it was noticed, but his father caught it.

"Ask _whom_, _what _father?" Sesshomaru asked. If he hadn't known his son better, he would have actually believed that he had no idea what he was talking about. But it wasn't like Sesshomaru to give out answers so easily. He knew he would have to dig to get it.

"Don't be silly, Kagome of course." He knew he wasn't being specific, but it was fun watching flashes of emotion in his son's normally emotionless eyes. It was even more fun to watch him try and cover it up with his emotionless expression before he thought his father would notice. He really did enjoy watching Sesshomaru play 'hide-the-emotion', he always had. Especially when he was younger, and tried hard not to show that he thought little kid shows were fun to watch.

"Ask her _what_?" Sesshomaru asked. A smile appeared on his father's face as he noticed a hint of annoyance in his sons tone.

"To marry you of course." That had done it. Sesshomaru couldn't hide the shock, and knew it, so he averted his eyes to look out the window.

"That is not of any concern, father." Sesshomaru made sure to keep his voice clear of any shock he was feeling, and he was. He had realized his father knew he planned on asking Kagome to marry him.

"Don't be absurd Sesshomaru; now tell me, you know I'll find out." He wasn't going to give up. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Sesshomaru, not some ring salesmen. Though, he had no idea how he had figured out the date.

"Then I suggest, father, that you wait until then, for I, Sesshomaru, will not tell you of my plans of whether I will or will not marry Kagome." he made sure his voice was firm, and that he did not wish to converse about this any farther. Not that his father ever used hints, let alone acknowledge them.

"It's not a matter of whether you are or not, it's a matter of when my boy." He knew he was starting to press his son's buttons, but he enjoyed that fact that he knew he would never burst out in anger for two reasons, one being that he was his father, and Sesshomaru never showed disrespect to anyone higher than him, and two being that was completely out of character for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was not sure whether or not to answer his father. He had thought about the ring the entire trip there, and now that he had finally bought it, he was wondering about the date. He had decided the previous night that he would do it the night he got back from his trip, when he'd take Kagome out to diner, the first place they had gone on a date.

"The night we return." Sesshomaru decided he'd answer, if it got his father off his back. But he would not give any information other than that.

"And?" He already knew the date, he wanted to know where.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Obviously his father did not want to leave him in peace. "I shall take her out to the first place we went on a date and ask her there." Sesshomaru answered. That seemed to satisfy the man, for he did not ask another question. Sesshomaru decided that he would try and get more sleep, they would be arriving within four hours, and he wanted to be well rested.

Arriving at an airport near four in the morning was not something that appealed to Sesshomaru, in anyway. However, his father seemed his bright and cheery self, and Sesshomaru wasn't even sure if he had taken any time to sleep. What bothered Sesshomaru more was that he had to wait for his bags to come through the baggage cart. _Why did the fool insist we use a stupid baggage cart?_ Sesshomaru hissed mentally. He was impatient, he wanted to go home and see Kagome. Though she would be sound asleep in her own bed this early in the morning.

They sat for what seemed like hours in the most uncomfortable chairs. In the duration of that time his father had some how convinced him to eat a large pretzel from one of the many shops around the airport. Sesshomaru was disgusted that he had to eat such filthy food, and refused to admit to the delicious taste. Which Sesshomaru knew it had. He had enjoyed it, but didn't want to admit something like that to his father. He would never hear the end of that.

And now, his father had once again, convinced him to be uncivilized. Sesshomaru looked at his hand.

"Go fish." Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at his father.

"InuTaishio, does your so not know how to play go fish?" Sesshomaru looked at his father's business associate. His father laughed.

"No, I don't think he does. He never did like to play cards, or any other child's game for that matter, when he was young. It seems that he hasn't changed." InuTaishio laughed again. The rest of his associates joined in. everyone was laughing, except for Sesshomaru.

"And tell me father, what good would knowing how to play an insignificant card game be?" Sesshomaru asked annoyance clear in his voice. Everyone stopped laughing, everyone except for InuTaishio that is. He continued to laugh. He really did enjoy watching his sons attempt at showing no emotion.

"Where is your sense of humor Sesshomaru?" InuTaishio asked. His son made no attempt to respond to his father's comment. He felt no need to.

"_Baggage has arrived for flight 36b, would all passengers on this flight please make their way to the baggage claim. Thank you and have a good day"_

"It appears we can leave shortly," Sesshomaru said putting his cards down and standing up. Everyone followed his lead and got up to retrieve their baggage. Sesshomaru didn't bother waiting for them; he just started to walk to the baggage claim.

The ride back had been uneventful. After getting their luggage, Sesshomaru and InuTaishio had bid good-bye to the others, or rather InuTaishio did, Sesshomaru just stood there and nodded his head when spoken to. He had no need to talk to them. And through out the ride home he felt no need to talk with his father, and for once, his father took the hint and was silent.

When they arrived home it was close to six in the morning. Sesshomaru decided he would continue his attempt at sleep. Kagome would not be up at such an hour and he had no need to stay awake. He refused to talk with his inferior half brother and already spent enough time with his father. The only thing he could think to do other than that was to sleep.

He had bought her twelve roses, well almost twelve. He was sure she'd love them; she always loved the presents he got her. He had started to climb the many stairs that led up to the Higurashi shrine, a shrine that Kagome's family had owned for generations. Her grandfather seemed to actually believe he could make sutras and had tried to throw one at him when he and Kagome had first started to go out. The look of disappointed he had on his face was priceless and had entertained Sesshomaru enough that he did not think of punishing the man for daring to try and purify him.

Kagome's mother was different in many ways from the old man, and in a lot of ways from Kagome too. Where Kagome seemed to be brash at times, her mother kept a patient face. She seemed to know everything that went on, with or without being told. It was rather perplexing to have a woman you hardly knew tell you to take care of her daughter. It was odd that she knew of his love for the girl before even he knew. Kagome's mother was wise beyond her years and held patience that he wasn't sure even he held.

Souta was Kagome's younger brother. He had turned seventeen while Sesshomaru was away. Souta was a boy that had surprised Sesshomaru at first. The first words he said to him were to stay away from his sister. No one had ever demanded or threatened Sesshomaru, other than his stupid half-wit half brother, his father, and, of course, Kagome. Souta, he was sure, had finished his high school exams with flying colors. He knew the boy was smart and would study hard for his exams. He was just as dedicated as his sister, if not more. It was an admirable quality, not that Sesshomaru admired anyone. After a while Souta had started to look up to Sesshomaru, and start to accept him being with his sister. Not that he cared whether or not the boy liked him. Whether he liked Sesshomaru or not, it would not keep him away from what he wanted. And that had been Kagome. And now, she was his.

Sesshomaru made his way up the last few steps and came to the top of the shrine grounds. They were well kept. The shrine off to the side, a small forest to the other side, full of budding cherry blossoms. What stood out the most was the giant tree that had been barred off so no one would jump and play on it. He knew Kagome never followed her grandfather's advice to stay off the tree and climbed it all the time. He knew Kagome loved the tree. And he had to agree, it was a good looking tree for being as old as it was. The stones that surrounded the grounds were clean and swept. Kagome's grandfather swept them every day.

There was a silent, but noticeable, ding behind Sesshomaru. He recognized the sound as the bell by the shrine's shop. A shop that sold fake artifacts, and sutras. The sound either meant that someone had come up the steps and walked into the shop, or that someone was coming out of the shop, being one of Kagome's family, or even her herself. Sesshomaru decided on the latter. He realized he was in deep thought, but not so much that he would not notice the presence of someone walking up the many steps up to the shrine. Sesshomaru turned his head to see who it was that had exited the shop, and by the sound of it, started to sweep. He would have assumed it was her grandfather if he had not smelt her familiar aroma.

He was correct, of course, Kagome was in fact the one who had exited the shop, and was now currently sweeping. She looked as though she had not seen him. But that seemed some what unlikely, for Sesshomaru was straight in the view of the shops entrance. Perhaps she was playing hard to get. A smirk spread on Sesshomaru's face. So she wanted to play did she? Her back was turned to him, and her arms motioned back in forth in a sweeping motion, her feet slowly moving backwards as she gathered dirt. Sesshomaru decided he'd wait for her to come to him. He did not have to wait long, her moving figure backed into him. He felt Kagome tense against him, but she quickly relaxed and turned around a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?" Kagome asked her smile still plastered in her face. Why was she reacting like she didn't know him? She had never been good at pretending something like that, and he couldn't smell anything in her scent. It seemed as though she actually didn't know him. Sesshomaru waved the thought away.

"I am fine. For you." He held out the roses he had bought her. Kagome's eyes widened. He assumed she liked the present. She carefully pulled the bouquet from his hands. A slight tint of red on her cheeks. He smiled at what he had made her do, though he did find it a little bit odd. She hadn't blushed around him since they first started to go out.

"What are they for?" Kagome asked smelling the roses. They smelt wonderful. She loved flowers, and though roses weren't her favorite she still loved them. _He must be a friend of grandpa's_ Kagome thought as she smelt the roses again. She didn't realize her grandpa had such good taste in friends. _Or maybe he's a friend of mother's_ the thought of someone as young as the man before her being friends with someone as old, not to mention annoying, as her grandfather was quickly pushed away. Him being friends with her mother made more sense.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with disbelief. Her scent gave no sign that she was lying, or even joking for that matter. Had she learnt how to hide her scent? No, Kagome wouldn't sit still in a lesson with her grandfather. Then what was wrong?

"They are for you." Sesshomaru said plainly. Kagome looked up at him in shock. "I shall love you, until the last rose dies, my love." after he said that, Kagome took a step back. She had no idea who this guy was, and he was confessing his love to her. Was he some sort of stalker? Was he going to kidnap her and then rape and kill her? She didn't want to die. Not yet.

"Get away from me you creepy stalker!" Kagome shouted dropping the flowers on the ground, and running back to the shrine's shop. Before Kagome could make it to the doors Sesshomaru was in front of her within seconds. Kagome gasped. It was just her luck to be stalked by some demon.

It had taken a moment for Sesshomaru to realize that he had just been called a creepy stalker. Why would she call him that? She was taking the joke of not forgetting him too far. No one called him a stalker, let alone a creepy one. He dashed in front of her and blocked her exit. He was tired of playing this game.

"Do not call this Sesshomaru, a 'creepy stalker'." Sesshomaru growled to show he did not like the game she was playing and that he demanded she stop. All that he succeeded in was scaring her. Her eyes widened with fear, her scent laced with it as well. She was afraid of him? Why?

"Help! Grandpa, a demon! Help! Souta, Mom!" Kagome screamed and tried to run to her house. Sesshomaru quickly moved in her path. "MOM! SOUTA! GRANDPA!" Kagome shouted again when her path had been blocked. He wasn't going to let her pass, that much she knew. But she would not go without a fight.

She was calling her family out here? Was this supposed to be a stupid joke? If it was, Sesshomaru was not laughing. He did not find the thought of a joke being played on him in any way amusing. And when this pathetic joke was over and done with, he would get even. He would not be made a fool. His attention was brought back to where he was when the sliding doors opened. Sesshomaru looked behind him to see Kagome's mother, Souta, her grandfather, Sango, his stupid half-wit brother, and his father standing in the doors entrance. He could understand why her family was there, that was obvious, and he could even understand why Sango was there, but why was his father and idiotic half brother there?

"Father, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked. He had questions and he wanted answers. No, he demanded answers. His father, for once in the time Sesshomaru had known him, being his entire life, had not made some witty comment, or even looked at him for that matter. No, Sesshomaru's father averted his eyes from his son completely. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to his half brother, but he too averted his eyes. He looked to the members of Kagome's family but all averted their eyes, including Sango. No one was going to give him the answer he wanted, that was obvious. He turned his attention back to Kagome, she still held a look of fear, and her scent did not hide it. Why was she acting like this.

"Sesshomaru, I think you should come in." Sesshomaru turned his head to the source of the voice. Ms. Higurashi had look of deep sorrow on her face, but she tried to cover it with a look of reassurance. "It's alright Kagome, he's a…friend," Ms. Higurashi added to her daughter after hearing her gasp. Kagome's fear laced scent turned to worry, but she no longer felt fear.

Sango had taken the job of settling Kagome down and reassuring her that Sesshomaru was not a bad person. Though she couldn't understand why Kagome thought Sesshomaru was going to hurt her. But she calmed her down none the less. Ms. Higurashi had brought Sesshomaru into the living room and made him sit down before going into the kitchen to retrieve some tea. At first Sesshomaru had sat in the living room alone, but Kagome's mother soon returned with tea. Followed by everyone else, all filing in one by one, including Kagome, who would not look at him. Everyone was quiet and no one would speak. Not even Sesshomaru dared to say anything. The silence was broken when the sound of the door bell ran throughout the house. Ms. Higurashi quickly moved to answer it and returned with a man near bald wearing small glasses and a white over coat with a name tag on it.

"Hello Dr. Naru." Kagome's attitude changed once he entered for some reason.

"Hello Kagome. How are you feeling?" he asked ignoring everyone else. Kagome's smile retracted a bit. She gave a slight glance towards Sesshomaru but quickly turned her eyes away and remained quiet. No one spoke for a second.

"Sesshomaru, something…happened, to Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at his father. It had been the first time he heard his father's voice since he had arrived.

"What do you mean? _What _happened?" Sesshomaru was starting to get impatient. He was not getting any answers. Only more questions itched at him.

"Kagome was in an accident."

_End of Chappie 1_


	2. How Did I?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 2: How did I?

Author: Funnyfan

_last time_

"_Sesshomaru, something…happened, to Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at his father. It had been the first time he heard his father's voice since he had arrived. _

"_What do you mean? What happened?" Sesshomaru was starting to get impatient. He was not getting any answers. Only more questions itched at him. _

"_Kagome was in an accident."_

_Now_

"An accident?" Sesshomaru repeated. He didn't know how to react. Kagome was right in front of him, perfectly fine. Obviously they weren't telling him everything. He would not be denied answers to questions. Especially not those about Kagome, his Kagome. "What kind of accident?" Sesshomaru asked his voice void of every emotion except for anger. And he could not hide the anger he felt right now.

"Kagome doesn't remember some things," Souta answer, well half answered. That told him nothing. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. His gaze stayed on Souta, waiting for him to continue answering his question.

"We were playing ball with this little kid, and the ball bounced into the middle of the street. The kid was going to go get the ball but Kagome stopped him and went to get it herself. She had looked both ways and there weren't any vehicles, but she took to long getting the ball, and a vehicle started to come down the street. We tried to get her attention, but we didn't get it in time. Lucky for her the little boy threw the ball at Kagome's legs and she fell on her back. If he hadn't thrown the ball, she would have been killed. All that was hit was her head and well..." Sango wouldn't finish the rest, she wasn't even sure if she could explain it. She looked at the doctor standing beside Kagome and silently asked him to continue.

Taking the hint the doctor cleared his throat. Once all eyes were on him he began to explain. "Kagome was extremely lucky to only be hit on the head. But, when she got hit in the head she damaged a certain part of her brain. The part of her brain that held her memories was damaged. Luckily, she did not lose all her memories. We've learnt that from when she was nine years old and younger she can remember. She still remembers some things like what she learnt in school but she won't remember how to get to places she's visited millions of times, or where things in your house are suppose to go. Any friends she had after she was nine she won't remember. She will need to be taken to the hospital and given tests at least twice a week. There will need to be someone with her at all times, in case she remembers something. When she does remember something, which we are sure she will, she will feel a pain in her head. Some of things she's forgotten she won't remember ever again. It will take a while for her to remember some things, maybe three months at minimum." The doctor finished his speech and looked at the faces around him.

Ms. Higurashi, Souta, Sango and Kagome's grandfather all had looks of worry on their faces, but since it wasn't the first time they had heard of Kagome's condition, their faces hardly compared to that of everyone else. Sesshomaru's brother's face was masked with worry, but this had been the second time he had heard it, but the first time it was far less detailed. InuTaishio's face did not hide his sorrow, but he was still happy she lived. It was obvious everyone felt that way. What had surprised the doctor the most though; the face expression that shook him was that of Sesshomaru. He had been told that this man was Kagome's boyfriend. So why was it, that he out of all the people there, showed the least amount of sorrow on his face. In fact, his face looked void of any emotion. If the doctor hadn't been use to trying to read other's emotions he would have never noticed the small bit of sorrow on his face. Not that it lasted long. Sesshomaru quickly averted his eyes from the doctor and looked at Kagome.

Kagome hadn't said a thing the entire time. The doctor wasn't surprised though. She'd heard the story many times, just as her family had. But her reaction was different from that of others with her condition. Most would cry and say the world was against them, or asked why this was happening to them, or some sort of complaint. Kagome had been a different story, the first things that came from her mouth were '_thank goodness I'm still alive_,' no whys no complaints.

"What kind of things will she forget?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes now back to the doctor. The doctor swung his head to look at Sesshomaru. "The things she will never remember," Sesshomaru added so his question became more specific. The doctor sighed. He'd known this was coming, others had asked him the same thing.

"Some parts of her brain, were severely damaged, and have no way of mending." He took his glasses off and began to clean them with his white over coat. He was silent for a moment, trying to choose how he would word what he was about to say. He stuck his glasses back on his nose and continued. "The most damaged part of her brain was the part where she held her…feelings, for lack of a better word. All the feelings she felt after the age of nine are…forgotten. The feelings she felt when she was younger are the only feelings she can feel right now." The doctor did not like the look Sesshomaru was giving him. "But, that doesn't mean she can't feel the feelings she felt after the age of nine again." he had added that for everyone, not just Sesshomaru, he knew everyone wanted to know.

Kagome had decided to leave everyone in the living room. She already knew about her condition, and it didn't bother her a bit. She may have lost her memory, but she would rather that, than to be dead. It was a small price to pay for her life. She'd been told it happened only a day ago and she had arrived from the hospital this morning. It had surprised her when the silver haired man gave her roses. Her surprise turned into fear when he admitted his love to her. She had actually thought he was some stalker for a while. But Sango had informed her that she was going out with the man. Was she still going out with him? Even with her 'condition'.

Kagome gasped when she realized where she was. She was standing by the big tree in her front yard. The one she remember the most. For some reason this tree made Kagome feel, special. Kagome looked at the ground and noticed she was standing in front of the roses the silver haired man had given her. She forgot she dropped them when she ran for the shop. Kagome subconsciously bent down and picked the flowers up. She brought them up to her face and smelt them. They really did smell wonderful. Kagome sighed, for some reason; she really loved the roses, more than any other flower at the moment.

She couldn't understand why. She liked roses that much was true, but she never felt this way about them before. Was it him? No the doctor had said she couldn't remember any of those emotions. So why did she like these roses so much? And why did they make her feel special? Whatever the reason, Kagome decided that the flowers were still beautiful and even though she didn't know the man who gave them to her anymore, she was still grateful that she was given a present.

Kagome wiped her feet on the mat and walked into the kitchen. She needed a vase, but, she didn't know where they were kept. Kagome randomly picked a cupboard and looked inside. No. She opened another. No vase in there either.

"They're by the sink." Kagome spun around and found her mother walking in the kitchen. She stopped by the counter where Kagome had left the roses. "The vases are by the sink, the one of the left," she repeated. Kagome nodded her head and opened the cupboard her mother had told her. Sure enough, there were a series of vases. Kagome picked out a light blue colored vase with no designs on it. Kagome's mother brought the roses to the sink and cut the stems so they would fit in the vase with ease. She carefully filled the vase with water and handed it to Kagome, a smile spread across her face the entire time. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at her mother.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly bringing the flowers to the table, and placing them in the middle.

Sesshomaru decided that he did not want to be in the room with everyone anymore and left to go outside. He decided he'd sit in a tree and think on what he was going to do. He loved Kagome, and only Kagome. He was going to ask her to marry him that night, but now, his plans were razed. Through out the entire time he had been in her house, she wouldn't look at him. She had done everything she could _not_ to look at him. He felt a stab at his pride. It seemed she hated him, more so than she did when they had first met. If that was possible. Not that he could blame her, he did scare her.

Did he really look like a stalker? He'd asked himself the question already once when she shouted it at him, and another time in the house when she would not look at him. And now, he was thinking it again. He didn't think he resembled a stalker in any way. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about it. He knew for a fact that he did not resemble a stalker in anyway, shape, or form.

Sesshomaru was brought from his thoughts when he heard the opening and closing of a sliding door. He watched as Kagome exited her house. She sighed in relief. Did she not enjoy being in the company of others? Sesshomaru thought for a moment, he would not want people talking about his misfortune in front of him. His attention was once again turned back to Kagome. She had sighed again. He couldn't tell if she was sighing out of sadness or contentment. It puzzled him. Her scent was mixed with sadness and happiness. Was he the cause of her sadness? Her happiness? Both?

Kagome stopped in front of the giant tree. Her scent turned to happiness. It hurt his pride to know that a tree would have an effect like that on her with out trying, while he, Sesshomaru, would have no such effect on her any time soon. He knew she didn't remember him that was obvious. And he cursed his luck. He also cursed her. She had promised, and she forgot, not that it was her fault. It was not as if she had forgotten on purpose. Right? Sesshomaru waved the thought from his mind. Kagome would not jump in front of a vehicle so she would not forget him. But, had she loved him? He knew she cared, but did she care enough to love him? He loved her, and she knew it, but she had never told him that she loved him. Had she?

Sesshomaru heard the ruffling of leaves. He looked down and saw Kagome holding the flowers he had given to her. He had forgotten that she had dropped them in their encounter. Sesshomaru mentally flinched as he remembered her words. _'Get away from me you creepy stalker!'_ That had been the biggest stab at his pride, and a large chunk had managed to die. Kagome smelt the flowers in her hands. Sesshomaru could smell them from his spot in the tree. They did smell rather, nice. The scent of the roses was soon drowned out by Kagome's aroma. It took everything he had not to jump down from his spot and take her away. To kiss her, to tell her he loved her. To ask her to marry him. But he held himself back, it would only scare her more.

She retreated from her spot and made her way back to her home, still carrying the roses. So she was going to keep them? Was that a good idea? What did it matter, they were roses, and that's all they seemed to be to her at the time. He'd guessed she'd decided to keep them.

Sesshomaru sat and thought for a while longer. He still loved Kagome that was something that would never change. She didn't love him anymore, not that he knew if she ever had, that too was obvious. She almost seemed afraid of him, no, she _was_ afraid of him. He had scared her and lost her trust, the trust he had worked so hard to gain, in only a second. One second, it took one second for him to be wiped from her memory. Just one and that was something Sesshomaru wasn't going to force feed her. He wasn't going to demand that she continue to love him. He wasn't cold hearted, well not that cold hearted. If she was going to love him again, he knew he had to win it from her once more. And that was a challenge he was going to take. He had decided it now. He would officially announce them no longer a couple, but he'd also announce that he would, once again, try to win her love back. He would not give up so easily. Sesshomaru got up from his perch; he needed to tell his father of his plans.

"I'm glad you decided this, but remember Sesshomaru, it won't be easy." Sesshomaru had just informed his father and Kagome's mother of what he was going to do. Ms. Higurashi didn't say anything but nodded her head in agreement. She had the same smile on her face that she always had. Sesshomaru only nodded his head in answer. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He was up for the challenge.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sesshomaru hadn't planned on being the one to tell her. He didn't think she'd feel comfortable with him after the incident from earlier, and he didn't want to make her dislike him anymore than she already did. That would only make it harder for him. He was hoping his father or Kagome's mother would do it for him, even though he hated having to rely on someone else, but he did not want to ask them for help. That, he would not do. His pride had already been prodded all too much in that one day than he would normally have allowed in his life time. No, he would not ask.

"I'll tell her, I'm sure it's a better idea." Ms. Higurashi suggested. Sesshomaru merely nodded his head and left the room.

"Kagome," her mother said her name softly and with caution, like if she said it any other way something would happen. Something that she would never be able to fix. The thought scared her and the thought that she could do nothing about it frightened her even more.

"Hmmm?" Kagome did not even turn to face her mother. Her attention was more on the flowers she had just placed on the table, as its center decoration. She heard the caution in her mother's voice. She was scared, what she was scared of puzzled Kagome. All she knew was that her mother was frightened and that couldn't mean anything good for Kagome.

"Sesshomaru has decided he doesn't want to force you to remember the love you two felt." Kagome winced at the sound of his name. But her thoughts quickly turned into anger. _What? So if I can't remember our love, he's going to just leave me? I don't see what I ever saw in him!_ Kagome growled inwardly. How dare he try to toss her aside like some sort of doll? Kagome Higurashi was no toy. "But," that word seemed to halt Kagome's thoughts. She looked to her mother. "He said that doesn't mean he won't try to make that love come back." When Kagome's mother had finished what she was saying Kagome was a little taken back. She wanted to say that was absurd, that she would not be won over so easily, that he was an idiot if he spent so much time on her just so she would fall in love with him again. She held no emotion for him. She loved another, and it was not him. She felt nothing but fear for him. Kagome frowned.

"I won't be won over with any cheap tricks he may try to use," Kagome almost growled out the words. Did he really think this was going to be easy? She may have loved him before, but her feelings for him right now were far from that of love. Kagome's mother made no attempt at responding to Kagome. She just pulled out a bag of potatoes and started to peel.

Kagome didn't know what to make of what her mother's reaction to. She gave no advice, no good luck like she usually did. Did her mother think she was going to succeed or fail? She didn't give any sign of what she thought of Kagome's comment. Kagome herself didn't know what to think of it. She had mentally complained that he was going to leave her, for reasons she didn't know, and now she was complaining he was going to try and win her love back. She didn't know what to feel, it confused her. And she didn't like it.

Kagome sighed and started to leave the room. She needed to think, and the best place she liked to think was in her favorite tree. Kagome walked towards the door and towards the giant tree living in front of her house. It seemed she wasn't the only one who wanted to think. Kagome walked up to the tree unnoticed by its other occupant. Kagome looked up the tree and felt a small breeze wash by her face. Silver hair danced in the wind. Kagome smiled and started climbed the fence behind the tree. After making it on the fence with ease Kagome carefully stepped on a branch from another tree. Boosting herself up, she grabbed another branch and pulled her self to hang on it. Carefully choosing her footing Kagome stepped on a branch and pushed. She climbed up another branch until she was as high as the other occupant was. She chose a thick branch to sit on and leaned against the trunk.

"Need to think?" the voice asked from the other side of the tree. Kagome smiled, he always knew when she wanted to think. Not that it was hard, she always sat in the tree when she wanted to think, or just be alone.

"How'd you guess?" Kagome asked jokingly. Even though this was a time she probably should have been sad, or thoughtful, she couldn't help but smile. "Why are you up here InuYasha?" Kagome asked finally, breaking the short silence that had swept over them. She heard ruffling clothes and the sound of branches moving. Kagome moved forward on her branch and scooted herself farther down the branch. She felt him move behind her and sit down. Kagome moved herself back and leaned into his chest.

"Just to think, get some fresh air, I guess." He answered. Kagome could see a few strands of his silver hair break free from their spot against the tree and dance in the wind. Kagome smiled again and leaned farther back into InuYasha for warmth.

"You guess?" Kagome questioned. She didn't really wonder why he was up there, she already knew he just wanted to think, but she didn't want to think about the day. She did her best to avoid the silver haired man that resembled InuYasha physically, and she was going to try and do that mentally. She didn't want to think about him right now. She wanted to relax. Enjoy her time. But InuYasha caught on to her plan.

"What are you trying to avoid Kagome?" It felt weird to talk to InuYasha like this. He was normally so brash, so outspoken, but right now he held nothing but patience, a quality Kagome didn't think InuYasha had. Kagome didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know," Kagome whispered holding one of InuYasha's hands and playing with it, using it as a distraction. She really didn't want to think about this, she didn't want to talk about it. Not that that mattered. InuYasha may not have been known for his patience but he was as stubborn as a mule. If not worse. He took his hand from Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this.

"No one is going to force you to remember, we'll be here on the sidelines for you, if you need help." InuYasha had decided to change the subject a little. He didn't want to talk about his brother and Kagome's relationship. That wasn't his subject to approach. That was between Kagome and Sesshomaru, and he was sure Sesshomaru was going to try to get her to fall in love with him again. InuYasha wasn't sure if he wanted that. The last time he made Kagome fall in love with him, she got hurt, pretty badly. He didn't want that to happen to her again. She was his friend, one of the only people that had accepted him. The first to show him compassion, the first to be his friend. And he owed her everything for that. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if she hadn't been there with him. She had helped him, and now it was his turn to help her.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome nearly whispered the words out so quiet that InuYasha almost didn't hear. She had loved him once, she remembered that. And she wasn't sure if she still did or not. Did she love him like you love a brother or did she love him like you would someone you wished to marry? She didn't know the answer, but she had a feeling she would. Kagome leaned into InuYasha, taking in his warmth.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome snuggling into InuYasha's chest. He fought a growl that was itching to come out. He would not lose his control over the half-breed. It irked him that Kagome would cuddle with the fool. Though, if memory served him, before she fell in love with him, she had fallen for his idiotic half brother. This would prove to be a problem for him. A small one that could easily be cut down in size. He would make sure of it. Sesshomaru let out a small growl as Kagome snuggled closer into InuYasha's arms.

Sango was looking for Kagome. She wanted to tell her that she would help the girl in any way she could. She passed by the dining room Kagome's mother used when guests ate there. She heard a small growl and stopped. Who was it that was growling? Why were they growling? Did she do something? Her thoughts were pushed away when she saw Sesshomaru glaring out the window. She wondered if he knew he was glaring. It hadn't struck her that he would actually be glaring at something. She just assumed it was because of the previous incidents. Her thoughts were changed when she heard him growl the name of his brother. It was a quiet sound, and was filled with maliciousness, promising deathly hurt. Sango shuddered.

Sesshomaru could smell someone's fear. He turned his head to the door way and saw a stalk still Sango. He raised his eyebrow at her. Why was she afraid? Then it struck him. He had growled out his brother's name. He had shown an emotion that he didn't think he even had.

As soon as his eyes were on her Sango's body stiffened. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but the stare he gave her sent chills down her spine. She watched as he gave her a questioning look, raising a silver brow. She watched as a series of emotions flash across his face, only to last a moment. He went from anger, to confused, shocked and then baffled. Sango didn't think he even had half of those emotions. Then again, she didn't think Sesshomaru could be jealous, but she was proven wrong when he had growled out InuYasha's name. Sango couldn't see what InuYasha and Kagome were doing but she could guess that Kagome was InuYasha's arms. Kagome had always found comfort in InuYasha's arms; she'd always lean against him when she was feeling sad or confused. Though she had never told Sesshomaru, and now Sango could see why.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said a hint of disapproval in his voice. He still did not want to believe that he had been jealous of his half brother.

"I was, uh, looking for Kagome." Sango answered. "Do you know where she is?" Sango realized her mistake after she finished her question. Why did she have to be so stupid? Of course he knew where she was. She had doubted he had taken his eyes off her for long.

"She is not here," Sesshomaru said, stating the obvious, and avoiding the question she had actually asked. He didn't want to tell her for more than one reason. The main being that she was with his brother and not him, the other being, it would make him sound like a stalker, something he still did not like the sound off.

Sango only nodded and left. She didn't feel comfortable around Sesshomaru when he was in the mood he was in now. A mood he almost always seemed to be in. Sango walked outside remembering she was looking for Kagome, and it was now obvious she was outside. It only took Sango a moment before she spotted Kagome sitting on a thick branch in InuYasha's arms. This only confirmed her previous thoughts. Sesshomaru was indeed angry that Kagome was in his arms. Sango sighed; she'd have to have a talk with the two.

Sesshomaru watched as Sango left, he could smell her uncomfortable ness. Not that he cared whether she was comfortable around him or not. He was glad she feared him. He should be feared. He held more power in his pinky than most people had in their entire body. Sesshomaru grinned as he watched what happened out side. As soon as Sango had called up to the two they tore apart. InuYasha went one way and Kagome and Sango another. He was glad he didn't have to continue to watch the stupid scene. Not that anyone was forcing him, but he refused to be the one who would move.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were brought to more puzzling matters. He had had a dream about her accident. Did that make it his fault? No, he was not the one at fault here. This was _not_ his fault. Then whose was it? Kagome's? No. He didn't know who to blame. Did he even have to blame anyone? Yes, he would blame the thick fool of a driver who had hit her. Yes, that was who he was going to blame. But that still didn't explain the reason why he had a dream about her accident, and from what Sango had told, it was exactly like his dream, plus or minus a few words, not that Sango had been exact in her story. What ever the reason for the dream was, Sesshomaru did _not_ care. It was behind him. What he needed to focus his attention on now, was getting Kagome to fall in love with him again. But how? How, indeed was the question.

Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the entrance of the door. He had an idea. A brilliant idea. Of course, it had come from him, so it had to be brilliant. Sesshomaru stopped at the door and lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. He needed to find his father, and he'd be damned if he had to ask someone where his father was. He was above asking for help. Once he found what he was looking for he turned in the direction of his father's scent.

When Sesshomaru found his father he was appalled at the sight before him. His father was sitting on the couch pushing Souta with his arm as he clicked the buttons of a controller. Souta didn't seem phased by the pushing and continued to beat his father. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was playing such a brainless game, a man of his business title. The fact that he was losing only made it worse. Sesshomaru shook his head. On the sidelines a small boy with orange brown hair was shouting for Souta to 'finish him off'. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the realization of who he was. That was the boy who had been in his dream, the one who had put Kagome's life in danger by pretending not to know how to play ball. Not only was it the truck drivers fault, but this stupid little boy's as well. Anger flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes as his aura flared.

InuTaishio had heard and smelt, his son enter the room, but decided his game needed more attention and just stared at the screen. He couldn't believe that Souta was beating him, and so badly. He was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't let go that he was playing video games, let alone that he was losing, badly I might add. He sighed and started to push Souta more, trying to bump him and make him mess up. The boy was good. He hadn't messed up once, which was more than he could say for himself. InuTaishio's attention was drawn to Sesshomaru when he felt his son's aura flare with anger. InuTaishio put his controller down and stood up. Was his son mad at him? No, he didn't feel the ill will was aimed for him.

"Sesshomaru?" InuTaishio asked. Sesshomaru's eyes were shining with anger and hatred and before InuTaishio knew it Sesshomaru had moved past him and had the small kid that had been rooting for Souta in his grasp. His large hand wrapped around the child's tiny throat. He watched as the he tried to free himself from Sesshomaru's grasp, clawing and biting at his hand. Nothing worked; Sesshomaru was far to angered to notice. What had gotten him so riled up in the first place? "Sesshomaru put the kid down!" InuTaishio growled. If he didn't do something, Sesshomaru was sure to kill the child.

"It is his fault." Sesshomaru said in a flat tone. His voice held no emotion, and his face held its same statue like pose.

"Put the boy down Sesshomaru, before you kill him!" InuTaishio demanded. His son never acted so brash. That was normally InuYasha's department, and he excelled in that fully.

"The fool could have done something other than throw a ball at her," Sesshomaru said. Realization struck InuTaishio. This was the kid that had been playing ball with Kagome and Sango. He was blaming it on the kid, and if he didn't stop him soon, he'd kill him in a matter of minutes.

"Sesshomaru, don't blame him. Kagome's alive right? She's fine," InuTaishio decided he'd try persuasion if demanding didn't work. He that didn't work he'd have to go for brute force and make him drop the child. He would take a stab at his pride, something he was sure had happened to him many times that day.

"Fine? You call forgetting almost everything fine father?" Sesshomaru asked, somehow through all his anger, he still managed to hold his voice in the same flat tone it always was. Though his face showed no sign of anger, his eyes told all. His eyes flashed back and forth between anger and sorrow. InuTaishio was about to jump at Sesshomaru before the child's air supply became non-existent.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" InuTaishio turned his head towards the source of the voice just in time to see Kagome jump at Sesshomaru, tackling him to the ground. Shippo fell from his grasp and tumbled against the wall. Kagome and Sesshomaru's landing was far from as nice. Kagome landed on her back with a thud and Sesshomaru fell on top of her. Sesshomaru and Kagome skidded along the floor and slid to a stop when their heads were met with the couch.

Sesshomaru's head hurt and surprisingly that was all that did. He'd been tackled to the ground and the only thing that had been wounded was his head. Who had put the couch there in the first place? Stupid fool. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he closed them, and was met with a pair of chocolate brown orbs. He was wrong; his head wasn't the only thing that had been wounded. His pride seemed to be prodded at many times that day, and now was no exception. Sesshomaru almost shuddered under her gaze, but refused to succumb to such a meager action.

"Kagome are you alright?" someone asked, but Kagome's attention was controlled by anger, and anger that was aimed at the man that had confessed his love to her early that morning.

"What the hell were you _doing_! You _idiot_! What the hell did he do to you! Did he annoy you so you decided to _choke_ him! What the hell!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru didn't bother to listen, his attention was on the fact that he was laying on top of her. A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. "Answer me you idiot!" Kagome shouted again, she was about to slap him in the face when he grabbed her hand and pinned it down. When she went to slap him with the other hand he pinned that down too, in a matter of seconds. Sesshomaru inched his face towards Kagome. His nose touching hers, Kagome's face turned from anger, to shock, back to anger.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Sesshomaru said moving his face down by her left ear. "No one can resist this Sesshomaru," he whispered. Kagome shivered against him. Sesshomaru smirked at the effect her had on her. He pulled his face back to hers, and held his nose inches from her own. Kagome's anger flared. How dare he think so fully of himself, and how dare he try and _seduce_ her. Especially at a time like this.

InuTaishio shook his head at his son. He had always thought of him as the intellectual type. Someone who would think before they did something. Right now though, he wasn't even sure if Sesshomaru was in his right mind. This was completely out of character for Sesshomaru. Or at least it was in public. He didn't know, or wish to know for that matter, how Sesshomaru acted around Kagome. But if this was how he did, this was not the time to be doing it. Not when she still couldn't remember who he was. He took a step back when he felt her anger flare.

"You _idiot_, you _arrogant_, _selfish_, _self_-centered, sick, twisted, _bastard_!" Kagome shouted. "What the hell makes _you_ think your so big, so, high and mighty? What gives you the right to think of _yourself_ as _irresistible_ for even a second! What is wrong with _you_? No, what was wrong with _me_? How could I have ever fallen in love with someone as pig-headed as you? How did I fall in love with such an arrogant bastard? I can't see what I ever saw in you! Maybe it's a _good _thing I can't remember you!" Kagome spat out, she would have walked out if he hadn't had her pinned to he ground. But Kagome thought of a solution for that too and brought her leg between his and hit him hard. Sesshomaru's body scrunched up and he fell off Kagome's body. Kagome took her chance and jumped up, stomping loudly out of the room. The sound of breaking glass shattering against the floor could be heard, followed by the door slamming.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he even had any pride left to say got hurt. He'd just been tackled, insulted, and then assaulted by the woman he loved. If that wasn't a pride destroyer, the fact that he was a demon and she was human girl was. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. It seemed that everyone had witnessed the event. Everyone was there and the small boy he had lost control over was still unconscious. He cursed his control. What had gotten into him? Both times; when he had attack the young demon, and when he had hit on Kagome. Though, Kagome he could see why, but choking the weak demon?

InuTaishio looked shocked and amused at the same time. Shocked at what Sesshomaru had said and done, and amused that Kagome had just shot him down and the rest of the pride he had left, not that there was much left. He looked at everyone else faces.

Sango had a look of shock and sorrow on her face. He assumed she felt bad that Kagome had to go through that, and shock at what she'd done on Sesshomaru's advances. InuYasha's face was nothing but anger and annoyance. Annoyance that his brother would be as desperate as to try something so stupid, and anger that Sesshomaru had dared to make any advances towards Kagome, and that he had embarrassed her fully. Souta's face was plain amusement. He thought it was funny that Sesshomaru had just got his butt kicked by his sister. Sure he looked up to him, but he had just hurt his sister, and his sister just kicked his ass. That was beyond amusing. He assumed it was Souta that had went to go get his sister, and everyone else, when Sesshomaru had attacked the young boy. Ms. Higurashi's face expression was nothing like anyone else. He couldn't even read what her face held. She just had an understanding smile on her face. She wasn't angry that Sesshomaru had just made an attempt to seduce her daughter in an inappropriate way, or that her daughter had shouted obscurities, or that something glass had broken in the kitchen. Sesshomaru wouldn't look at any of them.

"Well, whose up for a game of Rummy?" InuTaishio asked trying to take everyone's attention off of the incident that had just happened. Sango had declined and said she was going to find Kagome. InuYasha feh'd and walked out of the room, probably to sit in a tree to complain. Souta had gladly agreed and Ms. Higurashi agreed too, but first she had to clean up the broken glass in the kitchen. Sesshomaru made no attempt to acknowledge is father's words, not that it mattered, the point was to draw attention away from him, not make everyone point and stare. Souta disappeared to find the cards, Ms. Higurashi left to clean up the mess in the kitchen and InuTaishio stood where he was.

"You know Sesshomaru, when you had first met Kagome I think she may have hated you more now than she did then." Sesshomaru could hear the amusement in his father's voice. He knew he had enjoyed the incident. That was just like his father. To enjoy something he had dreaded. And he indeed dreaded what had just happened. He made no attempt to acknowledge his father. He had heard, and he had no intention of responding. As if reading Sesshomaru's mind InuTaishio walked out of the room, laughing under his breathe.

He would tell his father of his plans later that night, right now, he needed to be alone. He had a lot of fixing up to do. And he had no idea how he was going to do it. Sesshomaru lifted himself off the ground and scanned the room. The child was still unconscious against the wall. Sesshomaru would have kicked him if he hadn't more self control, this time around that is. He almost laughed at the thought of everyone forgetting the stupid child. As if he read his son's mind, again, InuTaishio walked back in the room and picked the child up and left without a word, or even a glance, towards his son. Good, he was alone, he needed to think.

Ms. Higurashi walked into the kitchen and noticed water was spilt all over the table. Roses, water, and glass were scattered across the kitchen floor and table. She sighed. Of course she would knock the roses over. She bent over and started picking up the roses. There were twelve altogether. Well, almost twelve. She smiled at Sesshomaru's attempt. It really was a waste to throw them away, not that she would throw them away. They were fine, one or two had a few petals missing, but other than that, they looked like they had when they first arrived, a little wet, but perfectly fine. After placing the roses on the table she grabbed a broom and swept up the wet pieces of glass. After making sure she had all the glass and had thrown it away, she grabbed a dry towel and dried up all the water on the floor and table. After double checking to make sure she had, in fact, picked up all the glass and all the water was cleaned up she grabbed a fresh vase from the cupboard, one she knew Kagome would never break, and put the roses in it with fresh water. She wanted to see her daughter's reaction when the flowers died. She walked up to Kagome's room and slipped the vase on her dresser.

"I hope you see what everyone else can see so clearly soon, Kagome." she closed Kagome's bedroom door and walked downstairs to play Rummy with her son and InuTaishio.

_End of Chappie 2_


	3. Where Am I

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 3: Where am I?

Author: THE one and only FUNNYFAN (Of my knowledge anyhow.)

_last time_

"_I hope you see what everyone else can see so clearly soon, Kagome." she closed Kagome's bedroom door and walked downstairs to play Rummy with her son and InuTaishio. _

_Now_

To say Kagome was mad was an understatement. She was far past mad, far past pissed, I would even go as far to say she surpassed furious. Kagome didn't go to sit in the tree she normally sat it, no, for some reason that only reminded her of the man that had just made an attempt to seduce her. Kagome's body shook with anger. She had passed the giant tree a while ago; she was going to go into the forest, it was a place she didn't normally go. Kagome ran towards the forest's entrance and ran from one side to the other. Standing where she started she ran into the forest and began to run around randomly spreading her scent. She didn't want to be found soon, and she would confuse them if it meant that she could be alone. Through out the entire ordeal that had happened, Kagome hadn't been able to spend very long alone, something she greatly desired. To just sit and think about everything, to just sit and do nothing, relax without having to listen to everyone talk about the 'accident'.

Kagome let out a sigh and lay down against the forest's grassy floor. The accident had happened to _her_ and she had the least of all reactions. Sango, she had seen, had cried for several hours over it exclaiming it was her fault, or something alone the lines, Kagome couldn't understand through the crying and sniffles. Souta, being a seventeen year old boy, had tried his best not to cry, but Kagome had noticed a tear slide down his cheek. He had promised he'd do everything he could to protect her. Kagome's mother was crying tears of happiness, as she called them, that her daughter was alive. InuYasha had gotten the news and was at the hospital in a matter of minutes, or so it seemed to Kagome. She knew InuYasha wouldn't cry she had expected him to 'feh' and then scoff her for running into the middle of the street. She wasn't disappointed, but she couldn't pretend she hadn't seen the intense look of worry that had been on his face when she first arrived.

_InuYasha…_her best friend since she was a small girl. She'd known him almost her entire life, and he'd always been there for her, well, she could only remember up till a certain age, but she knew, he had been by her through all the years. And he was by her now. Kagome knew she had loved InuYasha when she was a little girl, she had even promised to marry him. But the question was '_do I still _love_ InuYasha?'_ Kagome had asked herself that over and over that day. She had still yet to come up with an answer. She was supposed to love this Sesshomaru person, someone who she'd come to hate.

Had she fallen _out _of love with InuYasha, and into love with Sesshomaru? Is that what had happened? Kagome scoffed the idea. How could she have ever loved him? Sesshomaru, someone who within a day's time, she had learned to hate. Was he still planning on trying to win her love? If he was, he was doing a horrible job at it. She was going to end up hating him more later on, than she did now. Kagome sighed in distress. This was all so confusing. But, maybe it was a gift, a way to show Kagome that she and Sesshomaru weren't meant to be. Maybe this was a way to show Kagome Sesshomaru's true self. A self that she would learn to hate, in which, she did.

Kagome groaned. This was too much to think about. Way too much. Why couldn't she relax? This was summer break, and here she was thinking harder than she did in school. She shouldn't have to think on summer break, at least not as much as she was now. _It should be illegal _Kagome decided mentally. Kagome sighed again, for what felt like the millionth time. She wasn't going to think anymore on the subject. She would just relax and revere the time she had with the sun while it was still quiet.

She thought it was a good idea. She had to agree with Sesshomaru, it would make more sense if she lived with them for a while. Love was hard to come by these days, especially a love like the one he and her Kagome had. Though, she did hope, that it didn't happen the same way it did the last time. It may have had the same ending, but to be hurt by the same person, the same way, more than once could not be healthy, and she was sure, that it would hurt her daughter immensely. Whether she remembered the first time or not, the scar was still there. Though it went unnoticed by her daughter, she was sure that even if she couldn't remember it, it would still hurt her double to have it happen to her again. If you had a bruise on your arm, but you forgot you had it, and the bruise was hit again, whether you remembered you had it or not, it would hurt.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Sesshomaru," InuTaishio agreed. Sesshomaru could sense a 'but' was going to come up. "But, it's not my decision, it is Ms. Higurashi's here." He gestured towards Kagome's mother. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea. When shall she come over?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Sesshomaru, after picking up the shattered pieces of his pride, had suggested that if he were to have Kagome fall in love with him, then it would be best, that she stay with him, and his father and brother. Not that he wanted her near InuYasha after what he had seen earlier in the day. He almost growled at it.

"A week sounds good to me, what do you think Sesshomaru?" InuTaishio asked turning his attention towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only nodded his head in consent.

No matter how hard she tried to just relax, she couldn't. She had tried to think of nothing, but _his_ face kept showing up. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get _him_ out of her head. She didn't know why, it wasn't like she _liked_ him. Actually, she hated him. A lot. Kagome glared at the sky, having nothing else to glare at. He made her angry, angrier than she normally got, even around InuYasha. Though she had to admit, he was beautiful. With his long, glowing, silver tresses hanging gracefully about his body, flattering it, and making you look at it with awe. His eyes, though golden like InuYasha's, were completely different. They held almost no emotion, well, at most points. It seemed when he was on top of her, he had nothing but raw emotion in them. She had doubted that he had ever shown that much emotion, not that she cared. She was supposed to hate him. But she couldn't help think of his beauty. No. she didn't have to think about him. But she did.

Kagome gasped when an image of his delicate, pale face faded into her mind. His gold eyes seemed to look past her, through her. Holding no emotion. His lips were straight, showing no smile, or frown. Nothing. His face was emotionless. Kagome's mind seemed to be showing her a play. A play about Sesshomaru. He was looking at her with emotionless eyes, and then turned to her with roses in his hands. Twelve roses. Kagome had counted. They were so pretty. A smile crept on her face. Then she remembered his words.

'_I will love you until the last rose dies'_

Kagome's smile faded into a frown as her once warming eyes turned to that of hatred. What kind of person loved someone until flowers died? Was that his way of breaking up with her? Was he mad because she had ruined his plans, mad because it was he, who in the end, was dumped. So now he was trying to make her fall in love with him, so he could regain his pride back, and be the one to dump her. Kagome almost growled. She would not let that happen.

An image of Sesshomaru holding her flowers appeared again. He held no emotion on his face. Though the flowers were pretty and seemed to draw away from the fact that he wasn't smiling, and his eyes held no emotion, no happiness, no sadness, no emotion, no nothing. Kagome noticed that as he handed her the flowers he showed no emotion. She quickly realized that something that could not hold emotion surely could not hold love. Therefore, he did not love her, which was fine with her. She hated him. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Had he loved her before? When she had remembered everything? Had she loved him? Had she loved someone who held no feelings for her?

'_Stupid jack-ass'_

Kagome grumbled unwholesome words under her breath as she packed for what her mother had told was to be 'a long time'. How was she supposed to pack for that? What was worse was that it was with Sesshomaru. Well, not just Sesshomaru, InuYasha, her child hood friend, and InuTaishio, the man who had always been a father to her, would be there as well. Kagome was happy for that. She did not want to spend any time with that stuck-up bastard, especially not alone. Kagome shuddered at the thought of it. The image of what had happened last time she had been in an, uncomfortable, position with him shadowed her thoughts. It had for the past week. She had even had a dream about it. A dream that she tried her best to forget. Something that did not seem easy, since it had occurred every night for the past week. Sometimes she'd even find herself thinking about it during the day.

Kagome sighed and turned to grab some personal products off of her dresser when she noticed _them_ there again. How they had gotten there, Kagome only had an idea. She sighed and decided to ignore them. The flowers he had gotten her seemed to be following her. She didn't want the flowers and had made that very clear when she smashed the vase they were in, something her mother requested she not do again, or so she had thought. She had returned to her room to find that they were sitting on her dresser in a new vase. Kagome had wondered who had put them there. But, didn't care enough to think too hard on it. All she did was throw them in the kitchen garbage and put the vase in the sink. The next morning they were on her dresser again.

She had put them in the garbage countless times a day. After a while, when they kept ending up back on her dresser, Kagome had started to dump them in her own garbage, but that hadn't worked either. She had tried all the garbage's, but in the end the roses wouns up back in her room, on her dresser, in a new, or occasionally the same, vase. She had even started to hide them, but they had found their way back to Kagome's dresser.

Kagome decided to give up and just leave them. She wouldn't be here to look at them anyway. So what did she care? Kagome heaved another sigh and she finished her packing for the 'long time' visit at InuYasha's. She'd been there many times, she remember that much, but she couldn't quite remember what it looked like, and hoped she wouldn't get lost. Then she remembered InuYasha would be there, and hopefully show her around. Kagome spread herself across her bed, beside her newly packed bag. She'd had the bag for years now, and was amazed that the yellow bag had survived so long.

"Kagome are you ready?" Kagome lifted herself off her bed when she heard her mother call for her. Sighing once more, Kagome lifted her bag and headed down the hall, towards her mother, and hell. She knew Sesshomaru was picking her up. She had been 'informed' of it the same time she had been informed that she would be staying with Sesshomaru for a 'very long time'. Kagome walked grudgingly down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kagome mumbled. Her mother pulled her into a hug and whispered 'behave' into her ear. Kagome smiled at her mother's quiet way of warning. Being released from her mother's embrace she looked around for her 'host'. She searched the kitchen, and found no one in there other than her mother, her brother, who was more interested in playing his video games, her grandfather, who looked like he was sleeping, and, of course, herself. Kagome didn't know if she was disappointed or not. Her attention was grabbed when she heard a silent 'ahem'. Kagome turned her head down to see a small green man. He had pointed ears, and large yellow eyes. Kagome shuddered at the sight. He looked like an imp, his skin wrinkled and, thankfully, covered by a brown robe that looked like a potato sack to Kagome. He held a wooden staff that had to faces carved onto it, one of an old woman the other of an old man.

"I am here to escort you to Master Sesshomaru's house." He announced.

"Kagome, honey, this is Jaken, he's your escort," Kagome's mother introduced and was about to tell her why it was him and not Sesshomaru, when the imp interrupted and informed Kagome instead.

"Master Sesshomaru has business to attend to, and can't 'get out' of it." Jaken, as he was supposedly called, announced. He motioned for Kagome to follow him and started for the door. Kagome waved one last good-bye, her face contorted in a series of emotions all meaning one thing; 'I don't want to go!' Kagome's mother waved good-bye, a smile never leaving her face. Souta and her grandfather didn't seem to even notice her leave.

She watched as her daughter waved good-bye to her, holding a funny look on her face, silently saying she didn't want to go. Not that she could blame her daughter. The impish looking thing that was escorting her was repulsive, though she would never say so. It was against her nature. As soon as Kagome had left she searched all of the garbage cans and all of Kagome's 'secret' hiding places. Ones she hadn't used since she was nine, which, was understandable.

It was funny. She had thought Kagome would throw the roses out again. She'd been doing it all week. More than once a day. She had figured out Kagome hated Sesshomaru at the moment, but she hadn't thought it was that bad. Though, she had to admit, Kagome had hated him _more_, the first time. Kagome's mother opened her bedroom door and took a peek. It was clean, provided half of her things were at Sesshomaru's 'house'. Or would be. She scanned the room, and was surprised to find that the roses were still on Kagome's dresser. Had her daughter given up? Or did she just find no point in throwing something she wasn't going to see out.

Walking over to the dresser, she inspected the flowers. They were still very much alive, even through all the roughness they had gone through. They were all still quite beautiful. She inspected them further and made her decision. Quietly, she left the room, just as it was before, mumbling a song.

"Two months, two months, two months, and all will wilt, wilt, wilt." It wasn't so much a song as it was words put into a made-up tune. But it sounded nice, considering its lyrics.

Kagome had dreaded the entire ride to InuYasha's mansion. She'd been their tons of times before when she was little, and she was sure, she'd been there many times after, not that she could remember. But, seen as she was still friends with InuYasha, she was sure she had continued her visits to the place she had called her second home. Though, now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be there. Not with Sesshomaru anyway.

It had felt like years since she'd been there. But, Kagome knew that was because of her loss in memory. She was sure she went to the house regularly. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she had started to go there because of what Sesshomaru and she had once felt. She hadn't even known InuYasha had a brother, well, he did mention one when they were little, but it hadn't come to mind until now. How had they met? Was she foolish and naïve back then?

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when her host cleared his throat. Kagome turned her attention to the green imp. His greenish yellow eyes staring her down. She could se his hatred for her burning in his eyes. She had to admit, she had liked the previous care taker, Myouga, much better. He had actually seemed nice, and didn't look nearly as freaky as this one did. Kagome just stared at him, waiting for him to tell her what, she was suspecting, he had interrupted her thoughts to do. He didn't fail.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be busy, therefore unable to welcome you. InuYasha will take master Sesshomaru's place, not that someone such as himself could replace someone such as Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome almost gaped at his toad-like face. _Lord?_ Kagome's mind questioned. He had mad his servants call him Lord? Master, she could sort of understand, but Lord? _That_ was going too far. It was then, that Kagome realized if she hadn't already, that she was going to dread the next couple weeks with Sesshomaru.

"That's fine with me," Kagome said, trying to make her voice sound like she really didn't care. Something, she actually felt. She didn't care. She had no reason to. She may have _loved_ him but right now she _hated_ him. Jaken seemed to have heard her lack of care and frowned at her. If you could call it a frown.

"Bite your tongue human." Kagome arched an eye brow at the imp. Human? What else would she be? Before Kagome had a chance to answer, the vehicle, a limo, stopped and the door was swiftly opened. Kagome was helped out of the limo and steered towards the ever large home of Sesshomaru. Some how, before she knew it, she was inside the entrance, by herself. Jaken, it seemed, had left the first chance he got.

"Kagome." Kagome turned her head to the source of the voice. InuYasha was making his way down the stairs, towards her. Kagome smiled.

"InuYasha." Kagome greeted and once he was close enough pulled him into a friendly hug. He hugged her back, but not before glancing around. Sesshomaru was pissed off at him enough as it was, he didn't need to get pushed to the front of the line of 'who to kill' in Sesshomaru's black book. Not that he was afraid of his older brother; he just knew when to be cautious. They parted from the embrace and Kagome smiled at him. "So, you going to give me a tour?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Kagome wobbled with her bags, but followed InuYasha. Walking straight was hard enough but going up stairs, that was a different story. "Uh, InuYasha?" Kagome paused at the first stair. She would fall for sure if she tried to walk up the stairs with all her bags. InuYasha turned to her and caught her un-asked question.

"Can't you do anything!" InuYasha grumbled and grabbed three of the four bags Kagome was carrying. Once he had grabbed her bags he turned his back to her and started to walk up the stairs with ease. _Well, at least he's back to his old self._ Kagome grumbled mentally. He hadn't been acting like InuYasha for a while, and it was started to worry Kagome, but, it looked like she didn't have anything to worry about. He as back to his old grumpy self. But, was that a good thing?

"Where am I staying?" Kagome asked taking in everything around her. Examining the framed pictures hanging on the walls. All looked to be related to InuYasha and his family. Most of them had long silver hair, few had black hair, and some even had streaks of different colors. All of the males had weird markings on their faces and Kagome wondered if they were supposed to be wearing make up like that. They looked like clowns, ok, they didn't look at all like clowns, but they did look like they were dressed up as something. Tigers? Kagome didn't know. Nothing came to mind, and before Kagome could think on it anymore her attention was grabbed when she bumped into InuYasha. Apparently he had stopped.

InuYasha didn't know if he should worry about Kagome looking at the pictures or not. He doubted she would find out. She hadn't when they were little, so maybe she wouldn't now. InuYasha mentally snorted. She had probably come up with some sort of answer on her own. Something completely farfetched. He wasn't far off the mark.

"This is your room." InuYasha declared ignoring the death glare she was giving him. He skillfully opened the door with his foot, both hands occupied with bags, and walked in. Kagome followed after him mumbling about how she could have opened the door without his feet getting all over the door knob. Kagome stopped mumbling when she entered the room she was staying in. It was _huge_. There was a bed against the far wall that looked bigger than two kings sized beds, a huge dresser along the left wall with an even bigger closet beside it, full of clothes, that InuYasha had said were for Kagome.

On the other side of the dresser was another door, that Kagome assumed led to a bathroom. She was not disappointed. The bathroom was large, almost half the size of her bedroom. A huge bathtub was set against the back wall. It looked more like a mini pool to Kagome. The sink was the whitest and cleanest she had ever seen with a mirror above it. Beside the sink was porcelain toilet, nothing special. It was like every other toilet. Between the tub and the sink was a table full of hair, makeup, and face products. Kagome would enjoy her bath tonight. That was for sure.

There was a nightstand on either side of the ever large bed, both containing lamps, and bowls of candy. A large mirror was placed on the wall beside the door. On the other side of the door was a huge picture of her and Sesshomaru holding each other in the other's arms. Kagome pretended she didn't see it and continued to scan the room. A large book shelf, full of books Kagome found interesting, was across from the dresser. Beside that, were sliding doors that led out to a balcony. Kagome quickly set her bag down and ran towards the balcony, opening the doors and stepping outside. Kagome noticed the sun was still high in the sky, but tilted towards the west. It was past after noon, and Kagome then realized, she hadn't eaten lunch.

Kagome's attention was drawn from her stomach when something behind her started to beep. Kagome spun around to see InuYasha frantically searching for something. She watched as he felt all of his pockets and then realizing that he had what he was looking for was on his waste. He pulled a small black beeper and pressed a red button to rid them of the annoying sound it was making. He searched the small screen with a determined look on his face.

"As much as I'd love to give you your tour, I have some where I need to be," InuYasha said and stuck the beeper in his pant's pocket. Kagome nodded her head in understanding and InuYasha left, in a hurry. Kagome could hear him yelling down the hall for his father.

Kagome had unpacked her things hours ago, and she was not about to just sit in her room and do nothing. She was bored. So she decided that she would give herself a tour. Though it wasn't as defined as InuYasha's would have been, then again, he would probably complain that he had to give her a tour and say things like, 'This house is boring, why would you want a stupid tour?', 'why do I have to give you damn tour', and if she asked a question 'can't you figure that out on your own' or 'That's just a door, you don't need to know where it leads to.' Of course, it was better than listening to him be nice. That had been just creepy and unnerving.

Kagome had been walking down the halls for what seemed like hours, and she was sure she hadn't even covered a quarter of the house. She was also sure, that she was lost. Completely and utterly lost. Kagome groaned. She hadn't seen anything living since she parted with InuYasha. Where was everyone? She remembered when she was little, that normally there were maids and butlers running around every where, and now, there wasn't a soul in sight. She opened another door. There was no on in there. She had given up knocking long ago. She didn't know why she was still even trying. It was obvious this part of the house wasn't used, or something was happening.

Kagome peered in another room. Normally she would open it, find no one, and close it. But, this room, it itched her memory. It looked so, familiar. Why was that? Kagome opened the door a bit more and stepped in. This room, unlike the others, looked like it had been used. The bed looked used, and there were clothes strewn about the room. Some one definitely slept in the room.

"That, Kagome my dear, would be Sesshomaru's room." Kagome quickly backed out of the room, dragging the door closed behind her. Kagome spun around and met a pair of golden eyes staring at her. Had they not looked older Kagome would have guessed it was InuYasha or Sesshomaru staring back at her. Of course, she had recognized the voice and held no fear of seeing either two.

"Hello InuTaishio," Kagome greeted and bowed. He waved his hand at her.

"No need for such formalities Kagome, you're family." InuTaishio said with a laugh and put his arm around Kagome and started to steer her back down the hall she had just come from. Kagome nodded her head, but said nothing. She was still pondering why, of all the halls there were, she chose to go down that one. "This hall is Sesshomaru's hall, no one else comes down here, except for the very few, and Sesshomaru. He's very picky about his belongings. Won't even let the maids clean his room, not that they complain." He laughed at his own joke. Kagome smiled. Leave it to him to be able to talk so lightly about Sesshomaru around her. He acted as though nothing had happened, it was a little unnerving. "I take it InuYasha never gave you the tour," he asked.

"No, he had to go do something, so I decided I'd give myself a tour, but, as you saw, I got lost." Kagome answered her shoulders slumping slightly. She had been there millions of times, and she gets lost in minutes. It was embarrassing, and Kagome showed it by blushing slightly after admitting to being lost.

"Don't think to hard on it, I live here and I still tend to get lost," he nodded his head matter-of-factly with each word. Kagome laughed at that. "See, no need to feel embarrassed, just laugh it off. I do it all the time." Kagome nodded and thanked him. "Not a problem, say, how about I give you the tour since Inu—," he was cut off when something started to beep. Kagome knew what it was right away. She was proved right when he pulled out a beeper and looked at the screen. He sighed and clicked the red button on the side, shutting it up.

"It's alright; I'll just give myself another self-tour." InuTaishio nodded his head in thanks and speedily walked down the hall and turned left. Kagome sighed. It was back to the tour. Hopefully, this time she wouldn't get lost. Kagome smiled at herself and started down the hall, taking everything around her in.

Kagome was walking through the halls, no, not lost, again. She recognized this hall. Not that that was that great. She had been up and down this hall more times then she could count when she was little. Kagome sighed. Giving yourself a tour was _not_ fun.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kagome!" Kagome spun around just in time to have a small child throw them self at her. She caught the child and fell onto the floor with a 'thud'. Kagome winced as her bottom hit the hard floor. "Is Kagome ok? Rin didn't mean to hurt Kagome." Kagome looked at the child sitting on her. A girl with bouncy dark brown hair and playful brown eyes was sitting on her lap. A small side-ponytail was tied in a colorful hair tie on the side of her head.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The smile that was on the girl's face faded away and was replaced with a look of hurt and confusion.

"Does Kagome not remember Rin?" Kagome shook her head. Rin looked like she was about to cry.

"But I bumped my head. So I can't remember a lot of things." Kagome said quickly; she didn't want the child to start crying. Her look of sadness was quickly erased and a look of worry washed over.

"Is Kagome ok? Will Kagome remember me soon?" she asked. Kagome laughed and picked the child up.

"Yes, I'm ok. And I'm sure I'll remember you, but how about, we try and get me to remember you quicker," Kagome said and lifted the girl onto her shoulders after standing up. Rin, lightly, took hold of Kagome's head as to not fall of. Kagome secured her arms around her legs, also insuring that she would not fall.

"How can Kagome do that?" she asked.

"Well, how about we walk around a bit and you tell me about yourself." Kagome suggested. Rin squealed in joy and quickly started to tell Kagome about herself.

In the end, Rin was the one that gave her a tour of mansion. She had told Kagome that she had been here for 'lotsa' years. Which made sense because she knew where everything was, and what it was, unlike InuTaishio who had lived their longer than the young girl. Every time she had mentioned Sesshomaru's name she either had 'lord' or 'master' in front of it. She spoke of him as if he were a god. But, apparently he had saved her from a pack of dogs, and ever since, she'd been under the care of Sesshomaru. Kagome almost snorted when she said something nice about Sesshomaru.

"This room is the library, Rin likes to go here with Sesshomaru. He reads Rin stories." Rin said and pointed to a door from atop Kagome's shoulders. Kagome nodded her head. The girl told Kagome what she did in every room she pointed out. "Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru yet?" Rin asked. Kagome mentally frowned. _No, and I don't want to._

"No Rin, I haven't." Kagome answered with fake cheerfulness. She could feel Rin droop on her shoulders. Kagome hoped she wouldn't have to see the pompous ass her entire stay, but that was doubtful. That's when she realized, she had met everyone else, except for Sesshomaru. Kagome frowned. She didn't want to meet him, again, but how dare he force her to come and then not even say hello. Though she didn't know why she cared. She hated him. _The pompous jack-ass_ Kagome growled in her mind. _Not that I care_ she added to herself quickly.

"That makes sense to Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is probably busy with work." Rin's words brought Kagome out her thoughts. Her voice sounded sad.

"Rin, would you like to play with me?" Kagome asked. Rin's body shook with excitement.

"Yes! Rin would like to play with Kagome!" Rin squealed in excitement. "But first, Rin must finish your tour!" Rin added proudly.

"That's the dining room," Rin pointed, still on Kagome's shoulders. They had finished the upstairs and were now tour down stairs. "Rin isn't aloud in the kitchen, Uncle InuYasha says Rin would get hurt, or in the way." The last stop was the living room. Kagome flopped onto the couch.

"So were done?" Kagome asked as she relaxed into the soft couch. Rin jumped on the couch beside Kagome, nodding her head as she jumped up and down.

"Does Kagome still want to play with Rin?" Kagome nodded her head and Rin squealed and jumped of the couch. "Then Kagome can follow Rin!" Rin said excitedly and pulled Kagome's hand dragging her up the stairs.

"Where are we going Rin?" Kagome asked as Rin continued to pull Kagome's hand through the halls. As they went further down the halls Rin's movement had slowed, giving Kagome a chance to look around. She didn't remember seeing this hall before. Rin hadn't shown it to her, and she didn't remember seeing it when she was lost. Where were they? As if reading her mind Rin spoke up.

"This is Rin's hall! Lord Sesshomaru gave it to Rin!" Kagome nodded. She doubted Sesshomaru would give her an entire hall, especially her own, when she seemed to love attention. Not that it was a bad thing. She was small, and from what she had heard, had a hard life. Kagome wouldn't argue with what the girl said.

"That's awesome Rin." Kagome smiled down at Rin. Rin turned her head and matched Kagome's smile with one of her own. Both eyes met, which wasn't hard, Rin's grasp on Kagome's hand was strong, for such a small girl, and had pulled her down to Rin's height. An uncomfortable position when you were almost running down the hall.

Kagome nearly tripped over Rin as the girl stopped abruptly. She let go of Kagome's hand and slowed her pace. Kagome drew her hand to her side and watched the girl in confusion. She had all of a sudden started acting completely different. Kagome turned her attention back to the hall in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru was walking down the hall towards them, surrounded by men, all wearing neat business suits, each trying to talk to him and get their say in first. Sesshomaru looked annoyed. Not that she could blame him, she would be too, if there were a bunch of men trying to talk to her all at once. It was like elementary school, when everyone was trying to tell the teacher their side of the story first, and try and make them sound like it wasn't their fault.

Kagome didn't pity Sesshomaru. In fact, she was laughing at him, not out loud though. That would just make her look insane to start laughing all of a sudden. But her eye danced with amusement. Her amusement quickly turned to nervousness and anger. He was walking straight for them. Kagome quickly looked down and started to fiddle with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Mr. Takahashi, the stocks are up."

"Mr. Takahashi, the press would like to set up a press conference."

"Mr. Takahashi your mail has arrived."

Kagome could hear them perfectly. They were getting closer, much closer. Kagome fought the urge to look up and see how close, but she couldn't. Curiosity got the best of her and she directed her attention to Sesshomaru and his 'shadows'. They were only a few paces from her and, the oddly behaving, Rin, and were closing in. Kagome quickly averted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

Kagome couldn't deny that she was nervous, and a tiny bit afraid. She thought for sure he was going to stop her and do, something, she didn't know what. But she was sure he was going to do it. It scared her a little bit. She waited for the shuffling of feet to stop, but they kept going and passed her and Rin. Kagome looked up when she heard them pass her. She spun around and noticed none had slowed their pace, and none turned their heads. Including Sesshomaru. Kagome wasn't sure if she was relieved or mad. Her attention was grabbed when she heard Rin sigh.

"Rin thinks that was hard." Rin reached for Kagome's hand and began to pull her again.

"What was Rin?" Kagome asked, back in her uncomfortable position.

"Sesshomaru told Rin she has to behave when he's with his business people. So Rin behaved. Rin did a good job, Rin thinks." Rin said proudly. She really had done a good job. Kagome didn't think Rin could be that quiet for that long. She smiled at Rin.

"Yes Rin, you did an excellent job." Rin puffed up a bit. Though it did bother Kagome a little bit, that Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge Rin, or herself for that matter. They stopped once again, this time slower. Rin released Kagome's hand and wasted no time in opening the door that stood before them. It was a bright pink color with a sign on it reading 'Rin's Room'. Before Kagome had a chance to look around the hall and see where they were she was dragged into the room by Rin.

Kagome gasped. The room was just as big as the one Kagome was staying in, but looked completely different. The bed was much smaller, as was the dresser, though the closet looked bigger. Instead of having mirrors and bookshelves, Rin had toy boxes, stuffed animals, video games, and a small TV. Kagome was jealous of Rin's video games and TV. Maybe she would let her come over and play. Kagome didn't have enough time to continue looking around the room, there was a knock at the door. For a second Kagome was afraid it was Sesshomaru.

"Come in!" Rin shouted from behind a small screen as she threw her clothes over it. A young maid walked into the room.

"Lady Rin, I have been asked to inform you supper shall be shortly, and that you are not to change." With that said, the maid left. Kagome heard Rin 'awww' and heard the ruffling of clothes once again. Rin revealed herself from behind her screen and walked up to Kagome.

"Will Kagome play with Rin next time?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Rin's sad face turned to one filled with glee. "YAY! Come on Kagome, Rin wants to go eat!" Rin shouted, grabbing Kagome's hand once more. Kagome quietly sighed as she was dragged down the hall once more, in, probably, the most uncomfortable position she'd ever been in.

Kagome thought for sure Sesshomaru would be in the dining room, and had been a bit wary of going in. but he had been no where in sight. InuTaishio informed her that he didn't normally eat supper them, and he rarely ate breakfast with him. He was busy with his company. Well it was still InuTaishio's company, but Sesshomaru was second on line, and had insisted that he prepare himself for when he took over fully. So, he was busy almost all the time. The summer was the only time that he got his time off, and some odd days.

After hearing this, and excusing herself from the table, Kagome stomped off to her room. She was mad. No, she was beyond mad, she was furious. He had made her come here to try and make her fall in love with him, and he wasn't even going to be able to spend time with her. She was between relieved and furious. She was furious that he wasn't going to try to spend any time with her, and relieved for the same reason. She hated him, but she didn't like the feeling of being tossed aside.

It made her more mad the more she thought about it. Kagome stomped towards her room. She had memorized how to get from her room to the stairs now, and back. And she was glad. She wasn't in the mood to get lost.

_Stupid Sesshomaru._

He knew he wasn't going to be able to spend a lot of time with her. In fact, he knew he wasn't going to be able to spend that much time with her at all. But he got her to stay anyway. He let out a breath most people would call a sigh. He had already told Jaken to clear some time in his schedule for her, but he still wouldn't be able to spend time with her for another month at minimum. He growled. He didn't like things not going the way he wanted. The fact that he couldn't change anything, annoyed him even more. But not as much as those stupid business associates that followed him around like puppy dogs.

The thought of his associates made him remember earlier that evening. He had seen Kagome and Rin walking down the hall, to Rin's room he assumed. He saw the look of nervousness in her eyes. He also noticed that she seemed to have found his predicament amusing. It dance in her eyes. That, was something she was going to pay for. No one mocked Sesshomaru. With the exception of his father and half brother of course. Though, those two were idiots.

He brought his thoughts back to Kagome. He remembered how it use to be before he left for that business trip, and she lost most of her memory. Around this time, she would come into his office and they would have some time together. Other times, she would skip supper with everyone else and wait to have it with him, when he was free for the evening. But now, now she didn't even want to look at him. But he would make her fall in love with him again, no matter what.

A grin spread itself across Sesshomaru's face. And normally, when a grin was on his face, it meant that he was planning something. And indeed, he was planning something. He _was_ going to make her fall in love with him. Even if he had to go through the same things he did last time. Yes, last time had been, fun, to say the least, and he would try not to go through the same things, but if he had no choice, he had no choice.

_Be ready Kagome, love._

_End of Chappie 3_


	4. What Are You?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 4: What are you?

Author: Funnyfan

_last time_

_A grin spread itself across Sesshomaru's face. And normally, when a grin was on his face, it meant that he was planning something. And indeed, he was planning something. He was going to make her fall in love with him. Even if he had to go through the same things he did last time. Yes, last time had been, fun, to say the least, and he would try not to go through the same things, but if he had no choice, he had no choice. _

_Be ready Kagome, love._

_Now_

Kagome sighed as she roamed the halls. It seemed to be a new past time of hers. She had been there for two weeks now, and she had yet to see seen Sesshomaru. Well, she had seen him, but she wasn't sure if he saw her. Every time she had actually seen him, he was buried in a group of business associates. He always seemed to be chatting with some business associate or had his nose in some sort of document or book. When he had actually made it to the table for a meal, normally supper he paid no attention to anyone other than his business 'friends'. They seemed to follow him every where he went. It was something Kagome found a little creepy.

Kagome looked at the halls walls. She was in the north side of the mansion. She had taken the time to give herself a tour, and had memorized where everything was, and who slept where. She had two weeks, of doing nothing, to do this. So it was no surprise to her. InuTaishio had given her compliment after compliment on how she was able to remember where everything was, and that she should be the one giving him a tour. He had been busy too, and worked a lot with his own business associates, though not as much as Sesshomaru.

InuYasha had his own things to do too. Between going to meetings with Sesshomaru and his father and going out and working at a job he actually wanted. He was head chef at an extremely high end restaurant, and he was really good at it. He had told Kagome it was how he got his anger out. Chopping things up on a cutting board sounded more like a way to get homicidal thoughts out, not anger. But if it worked for InuYasha. She was going to visit him sometime this week and try a meal made by him.

Rin, also, had other things to do. Including school. She was still in school and was there most of the day. Sometimes she'd bring her friends over, and they would all play with Kagome, or Rin would go out to her friend's house. Kagome found that with everyone gone, she got really bored. She had started to hang out with maids and butlers, helping them around the house. Which, wasn't as bad as it sounded. It was actually really fun. It was better then doing nothing, like she was now.

She didn't know if she should feel sad or mad, lonely or happy. She was confused to say the very least. And bored. She was deathly bored. She was in the house of one of the richest men alive, and she was bored. Kagome heaved another sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and was starting to wonder if it was good for her health or not.

"It shouldn't be possible to be _this_ bored." Kagome whined to herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot too. Talking to herself. And she knew that wasn't healthy. Shaking her head from thoughts of her being crazy, she turned down a corridor. Once she stopped and looked around, she realized she was in a hall she didn't recognize. Quickly she realized she was in Sesshomaru's corridor. She hadn't been here since her first 'tour'. She was about to turn around and look for a maid to help, or something, anything would be better than what she was doing now, when she heard a crashing sound.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome walked down the hall, towards the sound of clanging metal, and loud thuds. She was a little hesitant as she crept closer to the sounds. Not that she needed to creep, the sounds were loud enough for her to scream, and no one would hear, at least not from where she was standing. The thoughts of 'what if they were doing something secret?' swam through her mind, but were quickly pushed away. If they were, they were doing a lousy job at hiding it. Then again, she wasn't really supposed to be down this hall. Before she could turn around, she was already there.

Standing before her, proud and tall, were a pair of large, brown, thick doors, opening only a crack. The crack being just big enough that you could see those inside, provided they weren't far from the door. Deciding on satisfying her curiosity, Kagome peeked through a crack and glanced around, as far as she could.

At first she could only see silver, then blurs of red, but after a while, they turned into people. Two people, one being Sesshomaru, himself. The other was his father. Both looked to have a blank expression on their face, though she was sure Sesshomaru looked that way all the time. The entire time she had been here, during the times she had actually seen him, his face had no expression it was completely void of any emotion.

Kagome's attention was caught by the clashing of metal against metal. She studied their movements. They were fast and beautiful, as though they were dancing instead of fighting. Kagome watched them in awe. Their swords were clanging every few seconds, drowning out any sound, at first. After a while they seemed to drown out themselves and she could hear Sesshomaru and InuTaishio talking. Kagome concentrated on what they were saying and tried her best to drown the clanging out.

"You expect to 'woo' her?" that was InuTaishio's voice. Kagome's brows furrowed in thought, who was going to woo who? Were they talking about her? Kagome's eyes narrowed and she hoped it would sink through the door.

"Yes father, that is correct. I will woo Kagome, as I did before." This time it was Sesshomaru's voice she heard, and Kagome couldn't help but frown. Not only for him saying that he was going to woo her, but it was the fact that he said he'd done it before, and he said it so smugly. Kagome heard InuTaishio make a snorting sound and then he started to laugh.

"Do you really think you can woo someone such as Kagome?" InuTaishio's voice dripped with amusement; obviously he thought it was funny because he was still laughing.

"What I do is of no concern to you, father." Sesshomaru's voice echoed coldness and Kagome couldn't help but shudder.

"Come now Sesshomaru, don't be so cold. I just hope you don't go as far as you did last time." His laughter had died away, and seriousness replaced his joy. Kagome was surprised, she had never heard him sound so serious. And what exactly did he mean by go as far as before?

"Don't worry father, she will be easily 'wooed'." Sesshomaru's voice held confidence and showed he had no doubt he would succeed.

Kagome turned away from the door in anger. How dare he think he can woo her? She was not someone who was going to be flattered into bed; she would not be persuaded by that arrogant bastard. What angered her even more was that he had succeeded in doing it before. How stupid could she have been? Maybe losing her memory _was_ a good thing. Yes, Kagome agreed, it was a good thing, now I don't have to deal with that pompous ass. With that final thought Kagome turned to face a hall, the same one she had come down before. The sound of swords clanging against each other slowly faded as she made her way farther down the hall. She would make sure he would not succeed, any plans he had, were going to soon be broken.

InuTaishio sniffed the air again. She was leaving now, and she didn't smell happy. He smiled visibly. She had been there for the majority of the conversation, and she wasn't happy. In fact, she smelt furious. InuTaishio laughed, and swatted Sesshomaru's sword with his own. The fool wasn't using his demonic powers, and hadn't noticed her. Too arrogant for his own good, he thought sullenly. He knocked Sesshomaru's sword from his hand, and put his own in the sheath at his side. A smile was plastered on his face. Your job's even harder now, he thought with amusement. He bowed with Sesshomaru, and left the room, and down the hall.

"Good luck, Sesshomaru," InuTaishio whispered silently, walking down the hall.

She swung her feet of the edge of the bed. The blankets still covering her legs, and parts of her feet, were pushed off. It was almost noon, and she had been sleeping all morning, an unusual feeling for her. She wasn't much of a sleeper-inner. But, it felt nice, she felt relaxed and rejuvenated. Tonight she was going to the bar, with Sango and some other friends. They didn't go out much, and when they did, it was always a good time. She was glad though, this time, she was going to be able to drink. Most of the time she would end up being the designated driver, meaning she wouldn't be able to drink anything other than sodas. A smile lit her face as she jumped out of her bed. She was glad this was one of the things she remembered. She didn't know what she would do if she hadn't, especially with all the 'nothing' happening in the house. Who wouldn't need to go out and actually _do_ 'something'.

Kagome quickly stripped of her bed clothes and dressed herself in the days wear. She would change for going out later, but for now, she was going to go find something to do. Maybe she would look around outside. She had only been outside twice in the time she had been at the mansion, and she had yet to explore the entire grounds. Satisfied with her decision she made her way out of her room and down the hall, in the direction she hoped would take her outside.

Eventually she had made it out to garden, after making several wrong turns to halls she had never ventured through and opening doors that she thought led outside but led, according to Kagome, no where. Cursing herself she finally came across one of the butlers, one who seemed to know her quite well, though Kagome couldn't remember him, and asked him for directions. He pointed her in the right direction, exactly where she had come from, and told her more directions. Unfortunately she ended up losing her way again and had to ask two maids for help.

_What the hell's the point in having such a big house!_ Kagome whined to herself mentally. Her complaints were wiped clean when she came across a garden. It was absolutely beautiful. It looked like no one had attended to it for a few months, but it was beautiful none the less. Kagome walked towards it and found a path leading to the center, and all around it. Joyfully she followed the stone path towards the center. She looked around again. It felt like she'd been here before, so many times, but she couldn't remember it at all. _It doesn't look like any one's even worked on it _Kagome thought to herself. Deciding that she would work on it later she got up and ventured back to the mansion, but not before taking one last look behind her at the garden.

As she disappeared into the house a shadowed figure made themselves visible. Silver hair danced in the wind, the small breeze that was there. Gracefully he leaned against the tree, his arms folded and short smile drifted to his lips. "So it seems she is still drawn to It." slowly he made his way back to the house, his long silver hair slowly fading into a grayish color.

The sound of a horn caused Kagome to jump. Quickly she jumped out of her bed. Cursing herself as dashed about her room trying to find the clothes she had planned on wearing for the night. She had only planned on it being a short nap but some how she ended up sleeping for the rest of the day. She hopped across the room trying to pull her pants up at the same time. The horn went of again. Kagome grumbled something under her breath about impatient friends as she opened the door and hopped down the hall trying to put her sock on.

Quickly she ran down the stairs past InuYasha shouting she was going out with her friends. She slipped her shoes on halfway and ran out the newly opened door. As she came out she could see the yellow car Sango owned in the driveway. Kagome ran towards it and the passenger's seat in the front. She nearly choked of fear when Sango honked the horn as Kagome crossed the front of the car. Getting in she shot Sango a glare.

"So, how'd you get out?" Sango asked as she reversed the car and quickly spun around to face the road. Neither girl seemed to be fazed, like it happened regularly. Kagome sighed at the question. She hadn't been able to go out since she had gotten to the mansion. Apparently Sesshomaru had informed all the maids and butlers, and what ever help they had, that she wasn't to leave the premise without an escort.

"He's out." Her answer was plain and simple. Kagome didn't know where he went, but she didn't care either. He had probably gone to do some sort of business errand, as usual. He was a stuck up ass that thought he was king of the world. Kagome glared at an invisible image of him on the dash board.

"Really? Where to?" Sango held some sort of disbelief in her voice and Kagome couldn't blame her. She, like Kagome, wasn't fond of Sesshomaru, though, Kagome knew it was for different reasons than hers.

"Probably his office or something," Kagome answer showing no interest towards the topic of Sesshomaru. The 'or something' meaning 'off with another girl'. Kagome didn't put it past him to do it. He certainly held the ability to draw most girls in with his looks and his fake charm. She scoffed at the thought of him again. The rest of the drive to the bar was quiet and neither talked for fear of an argument. But when they arrived at the bar, smiles were plastered on their faces. It was going to be a good night.

Kagome ordered another drink. It was her eighth that night. Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. As did the three other girls, that had joined up with them not long after their arrival. They had been there for only three hours, and Kagome wasn't holding back on drinking. Just as Kagome was about to bring the drink to her lips and swallow the burning liquid Sango held her hand up and stopped Kagome.

"Kagome, don't you think you should slow down?" one of the girls asked.

"Eri is right Kagome, you should slow down." another said. The girl, Eri, nodded her head. So did Sango and the third girl.

"I don't think you even taste them." Sango pointed out. Kagome looked at them all and frowned at them. She put the glass down and sighed.

"I guess so," Kagome nodded in agreement.

For the next couple hours the girls were there, Kagome continued to drink, at a more reasonable pace, and everyone joined in the fits of laughter, cheering each other in their latest achievements. The hours swept by quicker then Kagome would have wanted and the three girls decided to leave. Sango tried to convince Kagome to come with her, but Kagome didn't want to leave and go back the mansion. She tried to convince Sango to stay, but Sango shook her head and said she had to go. She left, to Kagome's dismay, but not before making sure Kagome promised to get a taxi home at a reasonable hour. Kagome nodded her head.

She wasn't drunk. Not in the least. She had been very good at consuming her alcohol, even though she hardly ever drank it. It may have helped that she didn't take hard alcohol, but whatever the case was, Kagome was still sober.

"Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink." The voice sounded familiar to Kagome, but she didn't bother to think about that and just turned to retort a come back.

"I think the ret—" she stopped mid-sentence when she turned around. There, standing in front of her, was InuYasha with the biggest grin plastered on his face like a seven year old that just pulled off a huge prank. Kagome's frown was replaced with a smiled. "InuYasha!" she smiled and patted a chair beside her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He took the seat and sat down.

"Same thing you are," InuYasha replied as he ushered a waitress over to the table. "No body can be in the same room as Sesshomaru for too long, let alone the house." Kagome nodded at that. Though, she felt she shouldn't. She didn't actually _know_ him, she just heard him say a few things, and suggest others. Kagome frowned. She took back what she had thought. He was a pompous ass, and she felt sorry for anyone who had to spend more than two minutes with the man.

"What can I get you Hun'?" the waitress asked, arriving at the table. InuYasha gave his order and asked if Kagome wanted anything. She shook her head.

"I've had enough for the night," Kagome decided and got up and put her coat on. InuYasha grabbed her hand.

"You sure?" he asked, still holding onto her wrist. "You know, cabs are pretty hard to get around this time, you'll be waiting outside." Kagome slid her hand out from his and slipped her coat on.

"I'm sure I'll survive, what's the worst that could happen?" Kagome gave him a smile and a short wave before she disappeared through the entrance of the bar.

"You know, InuYasha, your brother is over there." The waitress slightly nodded her head to her left, discretely. InuYasha smiled.

"Really?" InuYasha didn't show any hint of surprise towards the comment. It wasn't uncommon that Sesshomaru went out for a drink every now and again, especially during this time of the year, when his work load was tripled. But he knew, tonight, that wasn't the reason. The waitress walked away to retrieve InuYasha's drink. "How unlike you, Sesshomaru."

"Cab at the Doubles bar please." Kagome spoke into her phone. She was quiet for a moment, listening to the person on the phone. "Yes, of course." Kagome clicked her cell phone shut and sighed. Shoving her phone into her purse, she lifted her coat tighter around her body. Why hadn't she listened to InuYasha? Now she was going to have to wait, in the rain. She would've gone inside but, she only had enough money for the cab now.

Kagome shivered. Her pants were drenched from the knees down and her jacket was doing a poor job at keeping her dry and warm. She leaned closer to the building of the bar, hoping for better cover. It was cold and she was sure she wasn't getting home anytime soon. Sighing she wiped her face, drying it off with one of the only things on her body that was dry. Though, soon enough, everything would be drenched.

Kagome looked curiously above her head. The rain had stopped above her, but not any where else. It only took her a moment to realize, an umbrella was hung above her head. She almost smiled at who ever it was that had offered the shelter, but pulled back after realizing who it was. Standing above her, with a smug expression plastered on his face, holding the umbrella was, Sesshomaru. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She turned her head away and swiftly moved out from under it.

_No doubt, an attempt to 'woo' me, _Kagome thought angrily as she stomped away. Stopping, she leaned against the wall of the bar again, and held her jacket closer to her. She could hear him follow her over, standing right beside her. Once again, he lifted the umbrella over her head. She gave him an icy glare and turned to walk away again.

He grabbed her wrist. "You'll catch cold," Sesshomaru stated plainly. Kagome snatched her wrist from his hands.

"I'm already wet Sesshomaru, so go away." Kagome replied coldly and walked away. Sesshomaru followed her as she walked away. "Stop following me." Kagome growled. It was obvious he was drunk. Had he been sober, he would have scolded her for talking to him so 'disrespectfully'. She hadn't had any time to spend with him, something she wasn't complaining about, but that didn't mean she never saw him. He always seemed to think he was on some high standing pedestal, like the world was his. Kagome snorted. She didn't doubt he thought he was king of the world.

"All the more reason for you to use the umbrella, you will get worse." Kagome shot a glare at him. Even though he was drunk, the only thing that had changed about him was his responsiveness to her comments. Other than that, he was the still the same pompous ass that thought he could woo her with his fake charm. He placed the umbrella over her head again. Kagome's eyes narrowed further and she slapped the umbrella from his hand. Another point of evidence that proved he was drunk. She wouldn't have been able to smack the umbrella from his hands had he not been so. Giving him one last glare she stalked away grumbling about idiot men who thought they were prince charming.

Kagome sneezed. Wiping her nose, she threw the tissue in the already over flowing trash. Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. Her throat felt scratchy again and she started to cough. Taking in a good amount of air into her lungs Kagome laid her head back down on her soft pillow.

"'What's the worst that could happen?' I asked." Kagome grumbled her throat throbbing with every word. "I jinxed myself," Kagome whined, irritating her throat once again, throwing her into another fit of coughs. Kagome sat up and covered her mouth. _Damn cold_ Kagome complained in her head. She didn't want to risk going into a series of coughs, again.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked to the door and whoever it was calling her. Rin stood in the door way with a greenish looking butler that was hardly as tall as Rin. Once she noticed that she had scored Kagome's attention Rin ran into the room and jumped on Kagome's bed. Kagome nearly gasped as she shook a bit as the bed wobbled from the little girl's impact. The green butler gave out a series of protests in a raspy voice.

Covering her mouth Kagome greeted Rin. "Hello Rin." Kagome smiled at Rin, though, she stopped when she realized the child couldn't see her welcoming smile. Rin started to laugh.

"Why does Kagome cover her face?" Rin asked, still giggling as she spoke.

"I'm sick, and I don't want you to get sick too." Rin gasped.

"Rin will go pick some flowers for Kagome," Rin said urgently and quickly jumped off Kagome's bed, rippling it into a series of jiggles for Kagome. "Come Jaken, Rin wants you to come pick flowers with her!" Rin squealed with delight and dashed out of Kagome's room, closing the doors gently and grabbing onto the green butler's arms. Kagome put the blanket down and flopped backwards.

"Being sick is boring." Kagome whined. She blew her nose again and burrowed her head under the covers in an attempt to sleep. Soon afterwards she was awarded with just that and she faded into unconsciousness.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be out of bed, especially when she was this sick, but being in bed was boring. She couldn't just sleep all day, she wasn't tired. There was nothing to do in her room except stand out on the balcony, something that she lost interest in quickly. She tried to jump on her bed, but it just sank. She tried on all the clothes in her closet but that had lost its spark after a while too. And so now, here she was, wandering the halls, trying to find something to entertain her, failing miserably.

Her visits to the doctors had been even more uneventful. They just told her the same thing every time. She lost her memory and she was going to gradually remember things, she already knew that. They wouldn't tell her anything other than that, and the doctors seemed to chat with her mother and InuTaishio for what felt like hours.

Lately that's what her life felt like. A repetitive, boring, event with nothing new or exciting ever happening. Why was her life so boring? Kagome groaned. "I'm sooo bored." In truth, she was beyond bored. _There is nothing to do in this house!_ Kagome's mind hissed. Grumbling under her breath about the lack of excitement in her life Kagome stomped down the hall, eyes stared at the well carpeted floor, as if it were to blame. Not watching where she was going Kagome felt her body hit a soft, yet firm, object. Not bothering to look up she just mumbled an apology and walked around what she assumed to be a person.

Sesshomaru was reading papers on the company's progress, again. Somehow they came out with these reports every other day, and he was getting tired of reading the same thing over and over again. He knew how the company was doing, he was running it. Nothing he led was ever anything less than perfect, not on his watch. Everything always went _his_ way, no ifs, ands or buts about it. He nearly growled when he felt someone bump into him. He looked down to see the girl he was in love with, Kagome. He watched as she kept her head down and mumble an apology before walking around him.

"Kagome." It was a command to stop, but it seemed she was too deep into thought and continued on her stroll. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said louder. Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked behind her.

Kagome halted. She knew that voice. Slowly she looked behind her, hoping to the gods that it wasn't who she thought it was. She met with an unfortunate fate, Sesshomaru staring down at her. "Yes?" she squeaked out.

"Where are you going?" Not that he really cared; he just hadn't seen or talked to her since that incident. He'd only a chance to glance at her during meals, provided he had the chance to even go. His schedule was busy and he would find time for her, eventually. _She comes second, after work._

"What do you care?" Kagome asked, still mad. She was sick and it was all because she was stubborn and he was stupid. No, it wasn't just her fault. It was his fault too. If he hadn't of made himself seem like a jerk at her house she wouldn't have to hate him. But he did, and she did.

Sesshomaru's brows drew into a frown. How dare she? He was honoring her with his presence. Girls would kill to even have him look at them let alone live in house. What was wrong with this female? She had perfection set before he eyes and she didn't grovel at its feet. He would have blamed it on her head injury, had it not been for the fact that it was like this the first time too. He sighed; this was going to be hard, but doable.

"Watch your tongue girl. Do you not know of whom you speak to?" Sesshomaru bit out coldly. She may have been the girl he was trying to win over, but she would, in the end, be the one bowing down to him. Begging him to love her. And he was not going to let her talk to him like it was she on the pedestal, and not him.

"Or what _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her brows knitted in a frown, matching Sesshomaru's easily. Kagome sent him a deathly glare and spun away from him, walking down the hall again. She nearly shrieked when he popped up in front of her. Gasping she took a quick step backwards. Tripping over her footing, one foot hooked closely under the other, she fell to the not so soft ground.

"You will show respect to those higher than you." Sesshomaru stated voice clear of all emotions. His tone gave no indication of how he felt but his eyes showed just how annoyed he was.

"When I find someone who is, I'll be sure to do that Sesshomaru." Kagome smirked as Sesshomaru's slender brow twitch irritably. His buttons were too easy to push. He may have thought he was good at hiding his emotions, and it was true he was, but obviously irritation wasn't his best hidden emotion. Kagome lifted herself up and turned down the hall again.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at her. He could smell her amusement, her haughty attitude vibrated elegantly around her aura. She was being curt towards _him_. The wench actually had the gall to try and one up _him_? He felt his eyes twitch irritably, uncontrollably he felt himself start to lose control. His eyes redden as he watched her hips sway mockingly down the hall. His claws lengthen and sharpen as her arrogance grew with every step. His control lessened as he took an uncontrollable step forward. He took another uncontrolled step forward when he heard her silent laughter. He let out a silent growl, one he wasn't sure whether she heard or not.

He cursed himself as he moved another step forward, and another, and another. Soon he found himself ready to pounce, to jump into a run and surge forward. He felt his blood quicken in his veins, his heart beating at a faster pace. He felt, good. When was the last time he let himself do this? No, he cursed himself for allowing any enjoyment. But even as he cursed his lack of control, it slowly slipped his grasp and he began to ready himself. He leapt into the air.

_End of Chappie 4_


	5. What did you

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 5: What did you…

Author: Funnyfan

_last time_

_He cursed himself as he moved another step forward, and another, and another. Soon he found himself ready to pounce, to jump into a run and surge forward. He felt his blood quicken in his veins, his heart beating at a faster pace. He felt, good. When was the last time he let himself do this? No, he cursed himself for allowing any enjoyment. But even as he cursed his lack of control, it slowly slipped his grasp and he began to ready himself. He leapt into the air._

_Now_

Sesshomaru batted some invisible dust off his shoulder. He wanted to growl, again. He still couldn't believe he had lost control like that. The worst was that to get back into control InuYasha had to help. He had to get help from that half demon half wit half brother of his. That made him growl and he didn't care that his father's watchful gaze was still upon him.

After he had leapt he was expecting to find Kagome under him, but instead he found himself on the floor under InuYasha. InuYasha had tackled him before he had even gotten within grabbing distance of Kagome. He wasn't sure if she had seen, and he didn't care, not at the moment. He was still furious that InuYasha had the gall to tackle him. That he even thought he was a match. He turned his gaze towards InuYasha.

InuYasha was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, attempting to interrogate Sesshomaru with his glare. Sesshomaru smirked at him and turned his gaze back to his father.

Taishio stared down at his elder son with shock, confusion, and a whole mess of other emotions. He was still a little confused as to what had happened. He had InuYasha and Sesshomaru both tell their sides, but he was bewildered that both admitted to what Sesshomaru had done.

"Ok, so…let me get this straight." Taishio got up from his desk chair and began to wander the room from Sesshomaru to InuYasha and back again. "You, Sesshomaru, claim to be 'always in control' so, I let you bring our young Kagome here for a while, even though I knew, and you knew that you had work to do. Tons of work to do. Meaning it was doubtful you'd see Ms. Higurashi very much, really at all. But I allowed her to come when you should have been focusing on the business. Do you know why, Sesshomaru, I let you bring Kagome here?" Taishio turned his gaze on Sesshomaru. His once sparkling with mischief eyes were now hard and to the point. He waited a moment for Sesshomaru to answer. When nothing came from Sesshomaru he continued. "I, Sesshomaru, allowed to you to bring Higurashi here because I thought you _were_ 'in control', but from what I hear, you were far from that." He sat down on the front of his desk in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's expression was that same as always, giving off the same emotion. Nothingness. Taishio hoped his son felt bad that he almost attack the woman he was trying to make fall in love with him.

"You seem to have the story correct thus far father." Sesshomaru remarked coldly. Obviously he wasn't proud of what he did, but was it because he had lost control or was it because he had almost attacked Kagome? Taishio didn't know, and he was afraid to ask.

"Ok, so, you brought the woman you love here, spent very little time with her and than tried to attack her in the hall because she put you in your place?" Taishio clarified again. He wanted to make it sound worse, hoping Sesshomaru would show some sign of guilt. But all he did was get a rise out of InuYasha.

"You dumb ass! You could have blown not only your secret but mine and dad's!" InuYasha shouted, jumping out of his chair. His fists were flying around him and he smelt of nothing but irritation and anger.

"And what, brother dear, is the secret both you and I supposedly share?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing in InuYasha's direction. How dare the half breed state such an outrageous comment? Sesshomaru flexed his still extended claws. The half breed would pay.

"That you, dad and me are demons!" InuYasha growled out. Quickly Taishio put in that it was true before the two turned the scolding into a wrestling match where Sesshomaru would undoubtedly embarrass InuYasha and learn nothing.

Sesshomaru was about to make a snide comment on how InuYasha was no where near as high on the scale as a demon when the entire statement sunk in. Kagome didn't know any of them were demons? "Higurashi does not know of our 'secret'?" Sesshomaru stated rather than asked, already knowing the answer already. "When I arrived she already knew of this, why does she not now?" Why hadn't the fools told him earlier?

"She didn't know about that until she was ten." Taishio put in. One year! He had missed by one year? Sesshomaru growled. If there were gods, they were obviously plotting against him.

"Heh, missed it by—?" InuYasha started but stopped when his father gave him a look. Sesshomaru heard the comment, but was still on about the demon secrecy.

"How do we know she doesn't remember?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"Feh, she would have said something about my ears by now." InuYasha looked off to the side, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red at the statement he seemed to find embarrassing.

"Why hadn't you told me?" Sesshomaru all but growled out. "Never mind, I doubt your insignificant mind can even comprehend what I just said let alone inform me of Kagome's memories." Sesshomaru's voice cooled down and turned back to its regular emotionless arrogance.

"I thought Kagome _liked_ you enough to tell you her past. I guess she didn't _like_ you as much as you thought, Sesshomaru," InuYasha scoffed at his brother.

"Don't take your anger out on me, InuYasha. _You _lost your chance with Kagome, you don't get another one. Don't get mad at me because of your stupidity." Sesshomaru turned his back to InuYasha, gave a curt nod towards his father and left the room. He could already feel brain cells dying from being around InuYasha too long.

"You lost your chance a long time ago Sesshomaru." InuYasha's words were just barely a whisper to Sesshomaru now, but he heard them.

_I had lost my control then,_ Sesshomaru walked down the hall, _It had just happened, differently._ He remembered the first time he lost control like that…

"InuYasha, why lie?" Taishio asked once he had made sure Sesshomaru, and his pesky servant, were no where within hearing range. "Kagome remembered about you being a demon almost as soon as she got here." InuYasha looked at his father and smirked. _You lied too._

"Sesshomaru needs to know when to be lenient towards Kagome. And this way, he won't use his 'power' to seduce her or anything."

_Or he'll use it to his advantage_ Taishio added in thought. "Good job ma' boy. Best idea you've ever had. In fact, I believe it's the only." InuYasha beamed as his father left the office.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Kagome sighed as the nurse walked out of the room. She had been caught out of bed and forced to return. She was still _ill_ and needed _rest_. Or so the nurse had said. Really, Kagome believed the nurse was an evil alien from planet Noctar, or so InuYasha and her decided when they were little. Those were the good days, the days she remembered.

Kagome sighed in defeat after hearing the nurse outside her room. Apparently the 'nurse' didn't trust Kagome enough to stay in bed and was going to be camping outside her door. Kagome, in a huff, poured her covers over her face, blocking out the light. Even though she felt no tire, she fell asleep.

"_I love you, why can't you believe that?" _

"_Love? You don't even know what love is!"_

"_I do when it comes to you!" _

_Kagome wanted to gag. This movie was way too sappy and lame. She glared across the couch, her eyes landing on Sango. She had picked this movie out. It was her fault she was watching this cheesy trash. Why had she agreed to watch this any way? InuYasha didn't want to watch it, Miroku, though he likes the kissing scenes, didn't want to watch and she was sure Sango didn't like it either with the way she kept frowning at every scene. _

"_Why are we watching this trash?" InuYasha voiced, finally after half way through the video. Kagome turned to look at Sango, as did InuYasha and Miroku._

"_Why are you looking at me? I thought it was a parody. The clerk said it was good!" Sango spoke defensively. InuYasha gave her a wry look._

"_That lady is over ninety, I don't think she can even read the title." Everyone laughed at InuYasha's joke, excluding InuYasha while he just mumbled a 'feh' and a 'well its true'. _

"_Half breed, father wishes to speak to you." Everyone turned there heads, stretching to see who it was that had interrupted their fun. Sango and Miroku stared with curious glances towards the new comer while InuYasha stared at the intruder with a hateful expression. Kagome's glance was quick and she soon turned her attention back to the movie, even though she had no interest in it._

"_Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want?" InuYasha growled, and Kagome was sure she heard him growl from her spot beside him. _

"_Did you not just hear me half breed? Father wishes to speak with you. Tear yourself away from your pathetic girlfriend and go see him." Sesshomaru's voice was hard and firm, yet it shook with little emotion. Everyone glance in Kagome's direction, wondering if she cared for either implication. _

"_We're not dating," Kagome said in a half distanced sort of way. Obviously she found the movie suddenly interesting, and was ignoring everyone else. _

"_You don't deny your being pathetic?" Sesshomaru questioned, a pinch of curiosity embedded in his words. _

"_It's your opinion, not mine." Kagome stated, still in her half aware mood._

"_Father, InuYasha," Sesshomaru reminded. InuYasha glared cruelly at his brother, glanced wonderingly at Kagome and jumped over the back of the couch._

"_Don't bother pausing it for me!" InuYasha shouted and ran down the hall._

_Sesshomaru's eyes followed InuYasha run past him and half way down the hall. His gaze turned back to the room of his 'friends'. The two sitting close together were still staring at him. Naturally they would, he was quite famous. He only modeled for a few magazines, but they were the top, and most popular. Of course they would stare at him like he was king. But, there was that other girl, the one watching the movie. She had only glanced at him a moment. No one had merely _glanced_ at him, it just wasn't done. He was far too good looking for someone to just give him a slight glance._

"_Girl, do you not know who I am?" Sesshomaru asked, a tone of indifference masking his words. Kagome just slightly comprehended it was her he was talking to._

"_Uh, yeah. Sesshomaru, InuYasha's brother." some how the movie had gone from lame to pretty interesting, though still not her first pick, and she felt inclined to watch. Obviously Sesshomaru, not liking the answer or the attention he received, or rather lack there of, left the room._

"_Kagome, do you know who that is?" Sango whispered harshly. Kagome slightly nodded._

"_A model of some sort."_

"_Not just _a_ model _the_ model." Miroku corrected, his voice just barely above a whisper._

"_Big deal. Models are cheap fakes and why are we whispering?"_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_I love you."_

… … … … … … … … … …

_Glancing through the cracks of the door she listened to the words that came from both brothers' mouths. It was a constant blur to Kagome. All she could hear were insults bouncing back and forth like a tennis ball. But the next words she heard were clear as a bell._

"_You are far too attached to these humans. I am merely testing to see if even those that deny their 'undying love' for me can actually resist me." Sesshomaru stated. He made it sound as though he was actually doing _nothing_ wrong. Kagome wanted to barge into to the room and slap him, but he continued on. "She is nothing _but_ a guinea pig to me half-breed. She means nothing to me, yet I'm sure she believes otherwise. The pathetic human wench that she is, I'm sure she believes I actually like her, perhaps she'd be stupid enough to go so far as to say I love her." Kagome wanted to cry. _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_I loved you, I did for a while, but now…I……when you were pretending to be nice because you thought everyone and anyone would fall for you, I think I started to like you. And gradually as the months passed by I began to get used to everything you did. The things you said, the movement of your body, the glimmer in your eyes. As those months went by, I found myself actually falling for you. I cursed myself, but you were different than what InuYasha had said, so I believed what I saw. I found myself addicted to your fake charm, because I thought it was real. I found myself waiting on your every word, because I thought there was a hidden meaning behind them. Every time you gave me a present, I accepted it because I thought you gave them to me because you cared. When you cared for me, I cared back. The only difference was…I was serious. My love for you grew each day. Until…I learnt that the love I thought we shared was really…a one-sided love. And you know, I never thought it was possible for anyone to regret falling in love." She turned her eyes towards Sesshomaru and stared into his eyes. They reflected her sadness and sorrow, the pain and suffering she was feeling. "But Sesshomaru, I regret meeting you. I regret believing you. But most of all, I regret falling in love with you."_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_I will always love you."_

… … … … … … … … … …

_Her eyes watered as she watched his lips move. She was too far away to actually hear what he was saying, but she knew all to well. The three girls standing in front of him were smiling and giggling like giddy fools. He was 'charming' them. Flirting, hitting on. He was doing it all. She could tell. It felt like knives were stabbing her heart, tearing it into ribbons. She had actually believed he changed, and she was an idiot to think it. She was stupid to think he actually had feelings for her. She was a fool to believe he wasn't just an arrogant, pompous, foul mouthed, ass. He was just like all the other jack asses out there. She watched as he bowed a kissed one of the girls' hands. Kagome's anger was replaced with sorrow again. He had never done something that extravagant for her before. So, even then, he hadn't treated her the same way he would have with any other girl. He had treated her like a guinea pig, only doing things he had to for the 'experiment', nothing more, nothing less. And that hurt her more than anything. She knew it was true, she heard him say it, but for some reason she only half believed it. She didn't think that everything they had done together was all an act. She had thought there were some moments they had together that were true bliss. But now, she could see that she only saw that because that's all she _wanted_ to see. Her truths became her lies and her lies grew into her truths. But, what hurt more than being used as an experiment, what hurt most, that weighed out all the other pain, was that she had actually fallen in love with the fool. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Crushed and tossed away. That's how she felt. Crushed and tossed away, like trash. _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_You want me to believe that!" Kagome screamed. "Do you think after all those things _you_ did that I'd just _fall_ into your arms?" tears streamed down her cheeks. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to keep messing with her like this?_

"_And why wouldn't you?" Kagome's eyes widened but narrowed quickly. She whipped her hand against his cheek._

"_I gave you my heart once, and you gave it back. I gave you my heart twice, and you gave it back. I gave you my heart thrice, and I warned you that it was fragile, yet, you still dropped it and watched as it shattered into tiny pieces." Kagome's eyes softened a bit, her anger less apparent as pain and sorrow took over. "Just like my love for you. Shattered into millions of pieces." Kagome turned away, tears still swimming down her face. She reached for the door but his hand shot out and grabbed it._

"_Than I'll get the glue and we can put it back together." Kagome wouldn't, couldn't, look into his eyes. She kept her gaze down at the ground, tears plopping against the carpet as they fell. She shook her head._

"_There's no such thing as reattaching an already cut rope. And there's no way I'd ever let you handle my heart again Sesshomaru. Even if it's already broken, it will never be the same. And that means, even if you help me put it back together, I will never fall in love with you again." She snatched her hand from him and quickly opened the door, non-to-gently closing it as she left._

… … … … … … … … … …

"_My love for you grows each day."_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_I love you. I always will love you. And even though you can never love me back, I want to be by your side because being away from you means I'm not living my life to the fullest. I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm with you and hell when I'm not. And I don't want to be away from you another second." _

_Shaking her head she smiled. "You've already moved on Sesshomaru. So have I. I've got new friends, and so do you. We've got different jobs. Live in separate parts of the city and have new lives. It's done. I've got a new boyfriend, you met him, and you've got a new fiancé." She smiled at him again. "It's time we went our separate ways, again. Live our lives. Maybe one day, we'll meet again. Good bye Sesshomaru." With that, she waved and disappeared._

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Get away from her, you piece of shit!" he swung his fist and the other guy flew back. _

"_Hojo! Are you ok!" she ran to his side and helped him sit up._

"_What the hell is your problem?" Hojo shouted. Gently he shifted, moving Kagome out of the way so he could stand up. "Are you that in love with her?" he wiped his mouth, a red smear smudged into his jacket sleeve._

"_You've no right to say a thing." Sesshomaru stated indifferently. _

"_Kagome, do you love this guy?" Hojo asked._

"_I…"_

"_Come on Kagome, you need to make this clear, now. Answer the question. If you don't answer, he's not gonna give up. He'll keep bothering you, and you won't get any peace." Hojo fell back as Sesshomaru hit him again. _

"_Shut up!" Sesshomaru growled. _

"_I…"_

"_Come on Kagome! It's now or never!" Hojo wiped the blood from his mouth again._

"_No. I don't love him. If anything, being around you is suffocating. You always act so high and mighty and it makes me feel inferior. No, if anything I want to be away from you…" Kagome looked away as she felt her eyes spark up with fresh tears. _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_My heart belongs to you."_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_I can't marry someone I don't love. Not any more. Before I met you, love meant nothing to me. Marriage meant nothing to me. And since you left I've felt empty. I tried to fill that emptiness with marriage. I knew you would never marry me, and so I chose her. I had hoped she would fill the gap you left. But, she didn't even make a dent. And I refuse to live my life any other way, with out you."_

"_You made your choice a long time ago Sesshomaru. You can't change your mind whenever you want. That's not how the world works."_

"_And what about you? How many times did you press your love on me? How many times did you make me think about you? Why was it that you got to choose when we would decide whether we wanted to be together or not?" _

_Smiling up at him she said, "I gave up so much of my life so you would notice me. I offered you my love so many times, I'd lost count. I didn't shower you with my love just once. I did it everyday. You held my heart a time to many Sesshomaru. You had more chances than most people have in a lifetime. Every time I tried to love you, you'd push me away. The last time, you pushed me to far away, and I'm not coming back."_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Your thinking about him again." Kagome's he shot to the direction of her office door. Sango stood there looking smug._

"_Who?"_

"_Sesshomaru of course."_

"_Sango, I've told you already. Me and Sesshomaru have gone our separate ways." Kagome turned her attention back to her computer's screen._

"_Tomorrow's Valentines Day you know." Kagome absently nodded her head. "I wonder what he's getting you this year…" _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_There's no such thing as falling out of love."_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Shut up you idiot!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome glared at him._

"_Let me out InuYasha! I have to go to work! If I'm late I'll get fired!" Kagome shouted and tried to jump past InuYasha again._

"_No! Now shut up and listen! They aren't going to fire you!" InuYasha growled as he held Kagome back from the door. Quickly he swung her onto his shoulder and away from the door. "Now sit down and listen!" He threw her onto the couch. _

"_Oww, InuYasha." Kagome whined. InuYasha sent her a glare that told her to shut up._

"_I don't like my brother, not even a little bit. You know that." He looked at Kagome to make sure she was listening. She nodded her head. "But, he's my brother. I'm supposed to look out for him. You're my friend. I care about you a lot and I try to look out for you."_

"_Where are you going with this InuYasha?" Kagome asked, glancing down at her watch._

"_My brother loves you. He always did. Being the stubborn ass that he is, he wouldn't admit to it. And when you didn't visibly fall for his 'charm' he gave up and tried to move on. He still loves you."_

"_InuYasha, your brother doesn't love me. I was just an experiment, remember!" Kagome didn't like this. She was trying to forget those things. It had been years since she had seen Sesshomaru, in person. _

"_Exactly, you _were_ an experiment. Instead of you falling in love with him, he fell in love with you." _

"_Why are you telling me this now? It's been three years InuYasha." _

"_We all wanted to do something. Help in some sort of way. We thought the first year was just the two of being stubborn. We were stupid to have waited that long. In the second year, we had thought you'd both moved on. We were wrong. When ever we were around you, you always had this glaze over your eyes. You were always thinking about him. Then we started to meddle. We tried convinced Sesshomaru to buy gifts, but his pride wouldn't allow it. So we did it. We'd send you gifts from Sesshomaru every month."_

"_You WHAT!" Kagome screamed and jumped up. InuYasha pushed her back on the couch._

"_We'd never seen you so happy. You had that skip back in your step again. Your eyes twinkled."_

"_What are you getting at InuYasha? Just spit it out already."_

"_You love my brother. You love Sesshomaru." _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Forgive me…"_

… … … … … … … … … …

"Forgive you…? For what?" Kagome mumbled.

"Miss Kagome. Miss Kagome." Kagome moved a bit and slowly cracked her eyes open. Where was she? Who was talking to her? Lifting her head up she look around. Oh, that's right. She was in Taishio's home. She glanced over to her side and saw her nurse looking at her worriedly. "You were having bad dreams Miss Kagome." Kagome absently nodded and mumbled a thanks before the nurse waddled out of the room shouting for her kit.

Funny, she didn't remember having a bad dream. She could only absently remember InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and some other person that seemed to be a blurred shadow. Was this another memory? It's not as though this were the first time she had remembered something through a dream. Though some of them were some what, odd. Like when she had a dream about being in her kitchen and playing memory with utensils and plates. But this one didn't seem like a memory. It was hazed and she couldn't remember most of it. Normally when would remember the entire 'dream'. But, she could even recognize a bunch of the people, and half the words in her dream were all jumbled together now.

Had it been a dream, or a memory?

"_Don't be an idiot Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled._

"_You, brother, are the foolish one. Now move out of my way." Sesshomaru spoke threateningly. _

"_And where are you going to go if I do?" InuYasha questioned, obviously either not noticing or not caring about the threat etched into Sesshomaru's voice. Sango and Miroku stood in front of the only doors in the room. The only exits. _

"_That is none of your business half-breed." Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha aside and made for the door Sango guarded. "Move human, before I make you." Sango stared at him defiantly. He let out a breath most would classify as a sigh and rose his hand. What his hand hit was not the girl's face but a broom, held by Miroku. _

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Miroku warned, showing no sign or worry or regret that he was risking very violent harm upon himself. _

"_What are you doing human?" Sesshomaru growled irritably._

"_You should know Sesshomaru." InuYasha grumbled as he got off the ground. _

"_This is how I show my love towards the only woman I will ever love." Miroku announced. _

"_And this is how we show our love for our friend." Sango continued, still standing defiantly by the door. _

"_And this is how I leave." Sesshomaru was at the other door before the two could even blink, and so was InuYasha. _

"_I don't think so Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled at InuYasha. _

"_What do you want from me half-breed?" Sesshomaru bit out._

"_To hear you say that you care for her." Miroku said._

"_That you cherish her." Sango added._

"_That you love her." InuYasha finished. _

"_What are you babbling on about now?" Sesshomaru growled his claws retracting and lengthening. _

"_For someone who claims to be so intelligent Sesshomaru, you sure are slow." InuYasha mocked. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore. Growling he swung his fist at InuYasha with all the speed and force her could muster. InuYasha laughed as he caught his brother's fist. "Do you know why you couldn't hit me?" InuYasha asked. "You know were right." _

"_You know you love Kagome. So admit it!" _

"_He can't. He's far to childish."_

"_What a coward!"_

"_How pathetic!"_

"_And he's heir to Taishio Inc. What a disappointment!"_

"_He can't even tell someone how he feels!"_

"_How can he expect to run a company?" _

"_What a weakling!"_

"_He's already messed up his chances!"_

"_If he can't hold onto a girl, what makes him think he can hold on to the company!" _

"_Idiot!"_

"_Fool!"_

"_Heartless!"_

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru shouted as he bolted up in his bed. Gasping for air he left his bed. He was soaked in sweat. He cursed himself. How could he remember that from so long ago? How could a memory like that, turn into a nightmare. He didn't have nightmares. He wasn't afraid of anything. But those voices. They taunted him so easily. But, were they true? No, he had won Kagome over. Even through all those things that had happened he had won her heart back. It had taken many years last time, but this time, she would be his sooner than before. This time, it would be easier. This time, even if some of his plans didn't work, there was always the way he had done it last time. It had worked hadn't it? Yes, that plan had worked perfectly.

_End of Chappie 5_


	6. How Can I?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 6: How Can I?

Author: Funnyfan

_last time_

"_Kagome, do you love this guy?"_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_There's no such thing as falling out of love."_

… … … … … … … … … …

_It had been years since she had seen Sesshomaru, in person. _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_He can't. He's far too childish."_

"_What a coward!"_

"_How pathetic!"_

"_And he's heir to Taishio Inc. What a disappointment!"_

"_What a weakling!"_

"_He's already messed up his chances!"_

"_Fool!"_

_Now_

"Ah, Kagome, Sesshomaru, nice to see you again." Dr. Naru greeted. Kagome smiled friendly-like and Sesshomaru stared in disgust at the doctor. "Sesshomaru, if you could go with these doctors. We've taken your advice and hired some specialists on Kagome's condition. They will listen to all your questions and what not." Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod and followed the doctor Dr. Naru pointed out. All the way down the hall Kagome could hear Sesshomaru issuing orders and demanding answers.

Kagome sighed in relief as she walked down the hall towards Dr. Naru's office. She had suggested long ago that Sesshomaru should have been put in another room so they could actually get a report on her condition without shouting matches and outrageous demands. He, Sesshomaru, somehow, unfortunately for Kagome, got time to 'himself', or as Kagome put it 'annoy Kagome time'. She didn't know how he got away from all his shadows but she wanted, more than ever, for it to go back to them following him.

For the past two weeks all her and Sesshomaru had been doing, was arguing. Sesshomaru would do or say something that'd make Kagome mad, Kagome would yell, Sesshomaru would make some sort of snide comment, infuriating Kagome even more. It was the same pattern, everyday. It was a shouting match for superiority, snide remarks being swapped back and forth like table tennis. They hadn't had an actual civil moment, and Kagome was beginning to wonder if that was even possible for Sesshomaru. As far as things had gone with her and Sesshomaru, she was still glad she had lost her memory of him.

He had gone every where with her. And when he went with her for doctor appointments he was attempt to intimidate the doctors into making her remember him. It was so embarrassing. Thus her current setting…

All that happened next was Dr. Naru telling her the same things as last time. And the time before that, and before that. It never changed. She was gradually getting her memories back. Yes, it was possible to get them through dreams. No, she didn't need Sesshomaru following her around. Yes, she was still expected to get a large slate of dreams thrown on her. Yes, there was a possibility it'd hurt.

"How much longer is it going take to remember everything?" Kagome asked. She had never thought of asking this question before. She stared at the doctor, waiting patiently.

"Ah, yes, well, it can vary. There's a possibility you can remember everything within another couple months. However, it's almost possible it may take another six months or year. Possibly more." Dr. Naru read through his notes. So far, from what Kagome had told him, she was remembering things and an exceptionally fast rate. Meaning, she was more likely to remember everything within two to three months. Well, almost everything.

It was a rather sad predicament for the girl. From what he had heard from her family members and friends her and Sesshomaru had been in love for years and had finally gotten together and, so the rumors were spread, a wedding was supposed to be happening soon. How unfortunate, but from what he'd seen with Sesshomaru he wasn't going to stand living without her. And even though he had a brash way of showing it, it seemed he wanted her as soon as possible.

_A couple more months, huh? _ Kagome had been thinking about what her doctor said for the past three days. If she remembered everything, would she get to go home? Would she remember Sesshomaru in any way? Would she fall in love with him? Kagome shook the thoughts from her head. No. Dr. Naru already said she wouldn't remember Sesshomaru, at least not in that way. So, even if she did remember Sesshomaru, she would never love him.

Carefully, breaking from her thoughts, she glanced around the corner. No sign of him or that damn pesky fruity gremlin of his. She glanced down the other hall and saw Rin running down it, waving fiercely at Kagome. Kagome cursed her un-spy-like abilities. She was trying to _sneak_ out. Sesshomaru had been on her ass every day for the past two and a half weeks, she needed some Kagome time.

"Rin wants to know what Kagome is doing. Is she hiding?" Rin flashed her bright eyes at Kagome and Kagome flinched under her childish gaze. She hated to do it, but she had to lie to the kid. She'd never have her break if she didn't. She'd make it up to the young girl later, she promised herself.

Putting her fingers to her lips she whispered a hush, "Shh." Rin covered her mouth and quietly questioned Kagome. "Me and _lord_ Sesshomaru are playing hide-and-seek and he's it. I'm hiding, shh, don't tell you saw me. Kay?" Rin gave a quick and enthusiastic nod. Ensured Rin wouldn't tell Sesshomaru she rushed down the hall, victory sparkling in her eyes. She was FREE.

Lazily she walked down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and she wore her shades to block out its rays. A slight breeze blew past her every couple minutes cooling her down. This felt so good to her. She felt better than she had in weeks, no, months. Sesshomaru had bored the hell out of her, and now she was actually enjoying herself. Perhaps some shopping was in order for the full extent of her 'vacation away from Sesshomaru'.

First, she decided, coffee was in order. She hadn't been to a coffee shop for, she couldn't remember, understandably enough, but she had the urge to buy mocha of some sort. She may not remember when she started drinking coffee, but she undoubtedly wanted some.

For some reason, as she walked down the street she felt herself feet stop in front of a café and steered her into the shop. She sat down and glanced around. Had she been her once before? Everything looked so familiar. The spot she was sitting in felt so familiar. She glanced around the room and took everything in. It was a nice café, not tacky but not over industrialized either. It was, quaint. A waitress came and took her order.

As she sipped her café mocha, after thanking the waitress, she continued to scan the room. It felt like she was _supposed_ to be here on _this_ day. It was almost like she was supposed to be waiting for someone. But who could it be? Surely not Sesshomaru, he wouldn't 'lower' himself to eating or drinking coffee at a place like this. Not Sesshomaru, no, everything for him had to be the best, by his standards. She sighed in contentment at the comfortable setting the café drew out.

"Hey Kagome, miss me?" Kagome turned questioningly around and glanced back at whom she assumed was talking to her. A man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and crystal blue eyes stood behind her, smiling enchantingly at her. Normally, she was sure, women would have fell to their knees, provided they were standing, had this young man smiled so charmingly at them. But, for some reason, it didn't sweep Kagome off her feet. He looked familiar, like an old friend. "Where's dog breath?" he questioned as he looked around. "Mutt face normally comes when we have our get-togethers." Kagome looked up at him cluelessly.

"Um, who are you again?" Kagome asked politely. His eyes shot back to her frame and she could feel him searching her own eyes to see if she was joking.

"What you get hit in the head and forget me?" the man asked, and laughed at his joke. Kagome smiled awkwardly.

"Around those lines." Kagome said and she felt his eyes on her once more, searching her for an answer.

"Wow, that's insane." Koga said after hearing Kagome's story. She had actually known what happened after she was hit but she heard the story told so many times by her family and friends that she knew it off by heart. Kagome nodded.

"So how do you fit into my life, if I may be so bold as to ask." Kagome asked. She had been wondering how he knew her the second he showed up. How could she, Kagome, know someone as good looking as Koga?

"Oh, we used to date." Koga said proudly and flashed Kagome a brilliant smile and his eyes flashed happily.

"Rin, have you seen Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. He'd been looking for her since that morning. She had disappeared after breakfast and he hadn't seen her since. She had snuck out before, but he normally found her within the hour. She obviously wasn't playing with Rin since Rin stood before him Kagome-less. He had already phoned Sango and she had informed him she was busy working and hadn't seen Kagome for a while. InuYasha and his father were busy working and so undoubtedly she wasn't with them.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru innocently. "Rin can't tell Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would be cheating. Rin knows the rules of hide-and-seek." Rin grinned goofily and skipped past Sesshomaru.

So, they were playing hide-and-seek were they? It was a game of cat and mouse. A smile spread across his face. They hadn't played this game for a long time. And he'd forgotten how fun he'd had being the cat. Kagome couldn't hide forever and he _would_ find her.

"Ready or not, here I come." Sesshomaru announced quietly and began his search around the mansion.

"We use to…what?" Kagome asked her mouth agape.

"Date," Koga answered, taking a drink of his coffee. "All the time. But then you found Sesshomaru. We broke up a while back." He took another sip of coffee. "But we agreed we could have our little get-togethers with each other once a month. Except for last month…" Kagome gasped. Did she stand him up?

"Oh my, gosh, Koga I'm so sorry! Did I stand you up? I'm really sorry!" Kagome said quickly. She had been meeting with this man for what sounded like years, and she missed their get-together. Just like that. He hadn't even complained about it either.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, that day was already planned to be broken. We made arrangements a ways back. No need to apologize." Koga flashed another smile at Kagome. Kagome smiled back, though her smile was meant to dazzle him but to show she was grateful. "So you and ass face together still?" Koga asked, he guzzled the rest of his warm coffee and motioned for the waitress.

"Who? Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Koga nodded his head as he ordered another coffee. He gave her a sideways glance. She really _had_ forgotten _everything_. Normally she would have given him a hard look and said 'Koga…' hmmm; maybe this could work to his advantage.

"Really? Why not? You getting back together?" Koga asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Yeah right, with that pompous ass? Not a chance!" Kagome grumbled. Koga's eyes sparked.

"So, you willing to go out with me again?" Koga asked. Kagome's eyes shot at him and this time it was her looking to see if he was lying.

Sesshomaru growled. How could he forget? How could he not remember this day? It happened every month. It has for the past couple years. He didn't know why he let it, but he did. This entire time, when he was looking all around the mansion, he knew where she was. She wasn't at the house. She was no where close to the mansion. She had snuck off to see _him_. That sneaking, conniving, bastard. He was in for hell what he got there. Damn, mangy wolf!

Swiftly he turned the corner. _Now where was that café?_ He wondered. He looked up and down the streets searching for a familiar sign. Smiling triumphantly as he spotted their usual meeting place Sesshomaru parked and jumped out of the car. Locking it he sped into the café.

Kagome walked down the side walk, Koga walking along beside her. She hadn't known what to say and so far, from what she known of Koga, he was a nice person. His first impression was far more impressive than Sesshomaru's. However, she didn't think she knew him enough to actually date him, and she wasn't even sure she was allowed to date anyone while in Taishio's home. She would have to ask. But the answer she gave him seemed to satisfy him enough.

She had told him she'd have to think about it, and that she thought she should hang around with him more and get to know him better. Koga thought this was a brilliant idea and had already thought of the arcade as a fun place to go. Kagome had gladly accepted. Though she still needed to talk to Taishio. Would he be mad at her? No, he wouldn't get mad at her about that. Kagome smiled to herself.

"Want a ride home? I normally give you one back to the mansion." Koga asked as they arrived at his parking spot, three blocks down from the café. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I still have time to burn and I want to shop." Koga nodded his head and gave Kagome a good-bye hug. As he drove off Kagome waved. As soon as he was gone Kagome let her arm fall and began to walk along the sidewalk, in hopes of finding a mall or store of some sort that sold clothing. Even though she wasn't sure if she was going to buy anything, she wanted to try things on. But that didn't sound even close to fun by-herself. Whipping out her cell phone she dialed Sango's number. Something she had memorized through the boring hours of being with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice questioned.

"The one and only." Kagome smiled into the phone. She knew Sango couldn't see it but it shone in her voice.

"You know Sesshomaru is out looking for you right?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed and answered in the negative. "So he hasn't found you yet, huh?" Sango questioned, even though she knew the answer. "Perfect! Where are you?" Kagome smiled. Looking around she found a street sign.

"Blue Blossom St." Kagome announced. Kagome could hear Sango getting into her car as she talked on the phone.

"I'll be right there Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully and hung up.

"I was under the impression you didn't know where Kagome was." Sango glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened at who was behind her.

"Why, hello there Sesshomaru. How goes the search for Kagome?" Sango laughed awkwardly and gave him a lopsided grin. His fierce glare made her shudder.

"You will take me to Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered and Sango hesitantly nodded her head. Kagome was going to kill her. "I'll follow." He said and walked back to his own vehicle.

Following behind Sango, Sesshomaru growled to himself. She hadn't been at the café and according to the waitress he had just missed her. From what he heard from the waitress, Koga had in fact been with Kagome. And it seemed Koga had found out about Kagome's memory loss and he was sure the lying twit had something up his sleeve. In reality he wasn't in the mood to deal with Koga just yet. He had spent the majority of his day in a wild Kagome chase and hadn't had any luck. In other words, he was pissed. And Koga being there would only make things worse.

Kagome moaned loudly as she walked down the halls. She'd be 'grounded' by the great and all mighty Sesshomaru. She wasn't allowed to leave the house without him, his father, or InuYasha. No friends and her family could just come and visit. Kagome had argued with him that he wasn't being fair and that he hadn't even told her she wasn't allowed to leave the house. She nearly strangled him when he said she couldn't even go out with her family. _That_ was unfair, and Kagome would go out with her family if she wanted to. Sesshomaru couldn't stop her.

Though he thought he could. He had even gone so far as to tell all the maids, butlers, chauffeurs, and every other person in the house that she wasn't to leave without him by her side. Kagome laughed at his amateur attempt to keep her cooped up. They weren't guarding the doors and even if they were, there were always the windows. She needed to come up with a plan soon too, her play-date was coming up that week and she wasn't about to miss it. She loved the arcade and it was way more fun that what Sesshomaru usually came up with.

Which reminded her, she still needed to talk to Taishio. She didn't know whether or not she was allowed to date anyone else. Had she actually been banned from dating anyone other than Sesshomaru? It seemed their relationship didn't seem to be going any where other than down hill. And to Kagome, it was suffocating. He didn't let her do anything and she felt like he was trying to cage her in. She hated it. It was another thing to add to the list of reasons why she didn't mind forgetting him.

She quickly ran across the hall and looked around dramatically. She was completely and totally bored inside this house. So, she had made her own fun, pretending to be a spy of some sort. It was obvious she still needed work on it when InuYasha popped out of no where beside Kagome.

"Gah!" Kagome squawked. InuYasha's eye brow rose and he gave Kagome a funny look. "I'm bored okay?"

"I've been looking for you every where. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in almost a month. Damn Sesshomaru," InuYasha growled.

"Why didn't you come save me?" Kagome whined, jokingly.

"Anyway, I need to tell you that Sesshomaru still thinks you don't remember us being demons." InuYasha smiled at Kagome's shocked face.

"Is that why your ears aren't up?" Kagome questioned. InuYasha's face reddened and he nodded his head.

"We want Sesshomaru to be more controlling." Kagome looked at him funny.

"Of what?"

"Himself." Kagome snorted at InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru always seems to be in control." Kagome sighed aloud. It was true, Sesshomaru always liked to be in control, making time spent with him feel like slavery.

_If you only knew how wrong you were, Kagome. _

"So you're saying I don't have to stay in this house?" Kagome asked her eyes sparkled as she waited for the answer. Taishio nodded his head.

"Of course not, you're a guest not a prisoner, as much as Sesshomaru makes it out to be." Taisho couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sesshomaru had, grounded Kagome in the house. When did he decide he was in charge of Kagome? He inwardly sighed; Sesshomaru had decided he was in charge of Kagome a long time ago.

"And that I don't _have_ to date Sesshomaru and I can date _whoever_ I want?" Kagome asked again. She had finally gotten a chance to talk to Taishio without Sesshomaru, or anyone else hovering over her shoulder. She hadn't had a moment's piece since the incident with Koga. She would have snuck out had it not been for the fact that Sesshomaru installed cameras every where and actually stationed people around the house so she couldn't leave. So, she missed her play-date with Koga, something she had been looking forward to.

More play-dates had been scheduled along the following week but had all been cancelled thanks to Sesshomaru. He seemed to be every where. And with his days off over, and now back to work, Kagome was free from his lurking shadow. Now she finally had a chance to talk to Taishio. She had asked if she were seriously not allowed to leave the house and if she was allowed to see other people since Sesshomaru and her relationship was basically the same of a third grader.

"Of course my dear! What ever made you think we'd force you into loving Sesshomaru? That would be just plain cruel. Sesshomaru isn't the easiest fellow to get along with." Kagome nodded her head to that. Excitement welled up in her body. Even though she hadn't been on one of her play-dates, yet, she had still talked to Koga and he sounded like a really nice guy. Someone she was willing to date. And now that she had the okay from the big boss upstairs, she was good to go. All she had to do was call Koga and make the arrangements. Though, she preferred to go on a few play-dates just to be on the safe side. There had to have been some reason why she had dumped Koga. Or perhaps it was Sesshomaru. Maybe he was the reason she broke up with Koga.

Kagome shook her head. There was no way it was because of Sesshomaru. Sure Sesshomaru was far better looking, but Koga had a far better personality. And for Kagome, personality came first, especially in this case. She didn't know how she did it before, but she was starting to worry about how she was _before_ she forgot him. Had she hit her head when he asked her out? She had to have.

"Thank you so much InuTaishio!" Kagome jumped up and hugged him.

"It's up to _you_ who _you _date. Sesshomaru can't force himself on you." Taishio added. What had his son done? Instead of 'wooing' Kagome, Sesshomaru's words not his; he was pushing her away, and towards another man. "Who may I ask have you got your eye on?" Taishio questioned, curiosity getting the better of him. Kagome beamed at him.

"His name is Koga. I've just met him, so we're just going to hang out for a while." Kagome smiled as she spoke each sentence.

"Very nice, well, I have a meeting five minutes ago, so I must leave you. I shall see you at dinner, yes?" Taishio asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, Souta is taking me out for supper. Just me and him." Kagome beamed proudly.

Taishio waved Kagome off and groaned when she was finally out of sight. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Taishio cursed. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Koga was a bastard. He should have warned her about him. He should have said no. The last time they had gone out, it was horrible. Mind you, it wasn't as bad as Sesshomaru, but either way Kagome ended up in tears, more than once. He calmed himself down. Sesshomaru had made the same mistake, though his was multiplied by thousands, and Taishio guessed it wasn't fair. Though, Sesshomaru's reasons were far different than Koga's. He sighed. He wasn't sure what he should do. He already told Kagome she could, and he wasn't about to go back on that. She wouldn't be too happy. Which reminded him, he was now ten minutes late for a meeting.

Quickly he closed his door and dashed down the hallway. He knew she wouldn't be mad, and probably expected him to be a bit late, but that didn't mean he was going to make her sit there for a quarter of an hour doing nothing. He rushed into a pair of large red doors, turning the golden handles.

"Sorry I'm so –" Taishio stopped and looked around the room. _What the hell?_ He questioned himself and looked around. Sesshomaru sat at the far end of the table with business associates surrounding him at the table. Taishio gulped, Sesshomaru surely would not let this pass with just a curt nod and a fierce glare. "Terribly sorry for intruding, wrong room." Taishio bowed and quickly closed the doors. Quickly he jumped into the room next the previous one and sighed as he closed them behind them. "Sorry I'm late." He glanced up and looked around. He smacked his hand to his head. What the hell kind of rooms did they have?

"Father, is there something you wish to share?" Sesshomaru asked. Taishio bowed low again and quickly apologized again before he slipped out of the room, again. The next door he came to he quickly knocked. The door, moments later, was pushed open and a small figure poked around the corner.

"Ah. InuTaishio it's good to see you. It seems you've beaten your record. You're earlier than normal." Taishio laughed and followed the small figure inside.

"Yes, well it seems we have double door-ed meeting rooms. F'raid I forgot." Taishio laughed. "So shall we get this meeting into order then Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome skipped down the halls. She was free, once again. Free from Sesshomaru's grasps, free to leave the house, free to be her own person and not Sesshomaru's. She was FREE. That reminded her, she needed to call Koga. He owed her a day at the arcade.

What the hell was his father doing? They were in the middle of a meeting that was going to decide major finances for the company and he just jumps into the room. His father was an idiot. Not only did he interrupt one of the men from an over seas company but he popped in again while he, Sesshomaru, was talking. Did he think he was funny? Was he playing some sort of joke, or was he just stupid and forgot that the meeting rooms were double door-ed.

Sesshomaru massaged his temples as he continued to listen to the man speak. This was aggravatingly boring. Perhaps this wasn't as important as he had mentioned before, but that didn't change the fact that his father was an idiot. All this man was talking about were the finances now. He already knew what he finances were now. He was the one that controlled him. He knew he was doing a good job at it. This was the great Sesshomaru, he always did things right.

He mentally cringed a bit. Kagome. It had taken a few tries to even get close to being right. He had messed up so many times with Kagome before he couldn't count it on two hands. Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but he couldn't have been far from the truth. He knew he had messed up with Kagome, he knew he wasn't doing any better now then he had been. Maybe last time had been a fluke; maybe Kagome just gave up and didn't really love him. Maybe, no! He wasn't going to think like that. He was superior to so many people and he wasn't going to allow even himself to demean him.

But, should he give up on Kagome? How had he made her fall in love with him last time? It was obvious his 'wooing' wasn't working. Kagome didn't seem to think he was being sincere about his chivalry, truth be-told, he supposed, he wasn't. But what did he care? He wasn't going to give up. No, Kagome would soon be his. He had the perfect plan.

Everything, since what was happening now wasn't helping, was going to be how it had been the first time. Nothing appeared to be working in the least, and he, Sesshomaru, was not a patient man. He had waited far too long the first time; this time was going to be different. Though he was doing it the same way, he knew how everything ended. He knew what her reaction was, and he knew how to cure it. This time around, everything would go faster, without a doubt. In the end, he _would_ win, and Kagome _would_ be his. He had no doubt his plan would work. Kagome would soon be putty in his delicate, fine, hands. She had no choice in the matter. She _was_ going to fall in love with him.

There was nothing that was going to stop him. He had, everything, under control.

"You know, it's bound to happen again." Taishio said calmly. Ms. Higurashi nodded her head and smiled kindly towards him.

"Yes, it's already started." Taishio nodded at her. She was right, it had started.

"Should we intervene?" Taishio questioned and she looked at him in thought. But he needn't think long before she came up with an answer.

"No, they're far too stubborn, it's the only way. They had help last time, and it took years for them to come together." Ms. Higurashi stated knowingly. Taishio nodded his head in agreement and Ms. Higurashi continued. "I think, if they're to fall in love, all over again, they're going to have to do it one their own. If they can't do it on their own, it should never have happened." Kagome smiled sweetly, her kindness shining through.

"Ah, yes. And if they do, we know it's true love." Taishio beamed happily.

"So, I guess this time around, we watch from the sidelines." Ms. Higurashi noted.

"Rooting for them to win." Taishio added. "But," he added. "They have new obstacles in their way."

"Oh?" Ms. Higurashi questioned, though her tone sounded knowing. Taishio smiled.

"Of course you'd know." Taishio laughed. "Koga does seem to be quite the bother. But…"

"He did say he was happy with what ever choice Kagome made, before. And even though he wants more than anything for Kagome to be with him, I'm sure her happiness comes first." Taishio punched a fist into his palm and made triumphant sound.

"AH! I get where you're going!"

Kagome poked her finger into his chest. And he stepped back with each jab. Her eyes were fierce and she glared at him with all her might. Her anger was beyond control. He had gone to far and she couldn't believe it. Growling she continued to shout at him.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Property." Kagome growled out, pushing him into a wall. "So, stop pretending I am!" Kagome shouted.

"You were once mine, and even now, you still are." He stated as he moved back from the wall, forcing her to move back.

"I never was yours. Maybe, back then when I had some sort of brain damage, and supposedly 'loved' you, I shared my life with you, but not now. Not ever! We were over the minute I forgot you." Kagome sneered out.

"I can help you remember," Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ear as he bent down beside her. Kagome's eyes flashed with anger and her hand swung, coldly, and brutally against his cheek. A loud sound of flesh against flesh resounded off the walls. Kagome glared furiously at him as he slowly brought a pale, slender hand to his reddened cheek. A slight look of disbelief was quickly covered up as he set his eyes on Kagome.

"Don't look at me like that. You deserved it you pompous ass!" Kagome said callously. She was about to spin around and leave when he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You have no right to hit this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru had a hard look in his eye and Kagome wasn't sure what it meant. She hadn't actually seen Sesshomaru look so irate and cruel looking before. And for once, since her meeting with Sesshomaru at her house, she was genuinely afraid. She wasn't sure if he was going to hit her or just glare at her and verbally abuse her. "Tell me, Kagome, how I deserved it. Tell me."

Kagome's eyes, for some reason couldn't help but stare at the floor. He was making her feel guilty. She had hit him pretty hard, and even if he was being 'that' way, he didn't need to get hit so hard. She was silent for a moment and her eyes hardened. She was going to fall down this guilt trip. She wasn't going to feel oh so guilty and give in to his love. Defiantly she lifted her head and stared him straight in the eye. His eyes were still hard and guilt stabbing. But she looked at him and glared.

"You know exactly why you deserve that slap." Kagome said plainly. His eyes, nor his facial expression didn't waver and he continued to look at her a moment before he broke the silence.

"I know what _you_ were thinking of, but this Sesshomaru was _not_ going towards that topic. I wouldn't lower myself to go so far with a woman who has yet to remember my old face after so long. I refuse to accept that you have even come close and it would be nothing but farce if I were to say other wise. This Sesshomaru isn't as lowly and despicable as you make me out to be. And even if I was as such, that slap was far harsher then what you think I implied." Sesshomaru's voice was far from indifferent, the way it normally was. Far more heartless then his voice usually intoned. He sounded as though he was actually uncaring of what Kagome had to say next. And indeed he was, for as he spoke his last words he let his hand drop from Kagome's wrist and he swept past her and left the room.

Kagome stood stalk still and stared at the spot Sesshomaru had just left. Had she actually hurt him? She, Kagome Higurashi, hurt him, Sesshomaru? She wanted to laugh, but his seriousness took all that out of her. And so, all she could do was stand on the spot and stare at his old spot. Was he mad at her? She questioned herself, over and over. But, in the end she decided, it wasn't that big of a deal. He could consider that slap an addition of all the things he'd done, since she'd gotten there, and before, that made her annoyed or angry. It was his fault and she wasn't going to apologize.

But, why did she feel so guilty?

Souta smiled as he escorted his sister to the car he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday, from Sesshomaru, last year. Kagome looked really nice, wearing one of her dresses she'd gotten from him. He wasn't sure if she actually remembered _he_ gave it to her, but it had to show something in her remembering department. Bringing Kagome to the car and closing the door behind her, he got into the driver's seat and backed out, and started to head towards the restaurant.

Kagome looked around nervously. How could Souta afford this place? InuYasha, yes. Sesshomaru, yes. Taishio, yes. Souta, no. She glanced at him and caught him gazing around at all the fancy decorations and expensive tables and chairs. Obviously, if he had the money, he didn't use it much.

"Souta…" Kagome began but the waitress arrived and asked their orders. Souta, who had stared at the menu for a good five minutes when they first got there with a longing look, gave his first. Kagome, who for some reason didn't find the menu that amazing, ordered and took her chance to speak as soon as the waitress left. "Souta, why bring me here?" Kagome asked and glanced around the room again.

Souta looked at Kagome and smiled. "Do you recognize it?" he asked. If she did, it was a good thing. Sesshomaru took Kagome here millions of times. This was just a test. His mother and Taishio told him he wasn't allowed to meddle, but last time he was too young to try it, so this time he just wanted to see things close up. Really, it wasn't meddling. But if she remembered, or even recognized it, he would have new to report back to Dr. Naru about.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't recognize it, but it doesn't feel different to be here." Kagome stated matter-o-factly. Souta smiled at that. It was progress. Dr. Naru had asked for him to ask Kagome some things to find out how far she'd progressed in the memory department. So far, from what he noticed, Kagome was doing really well.

"How's it been at Sesshomaru's?" Souta asked. That question fell under the category his mom had made, 'how was Kagome doing?' Kagome made a face that Souta couldn't quite get.

"Peachy." Kagome said with a frown. "The man is unbearable! Are you sure I didn't have some sort of brain damage before?" Souta laughed and shook his head.

The rest of their dinner meeting was like that. Souta asked questions about Kagome's stay and she shared her stories on everything that had happened. Kagome was relieved to finally complain or just tell her stories to some one. Kagome told Souta about Koga and he seemed a bit surprised. He was going to tell her what Koga had done last time, but she might ask about Sesshomaru too, and what he'd done was far worse, unless you were there to see it. Otherwise the story would just make Sesshomaru sound like a heartless freak who took pleasure in other's pain. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, Souta thought, but it still wasn't a nice story.

Souta asked her if she'd remembered anything since he'd seen her last. This brought out another ramble of stories of things Kagome thought were memories and questions of whether they really were or not. She didn't tell him about the dreams she'd been having lately about the shadowy figure with Sango, someone called Miroku and InuYasha. Thinking about her dreams triggered her next question of _who_ this Miroku person was. Souta smiled and said he'd reintroduce them and he and Sango could come up with the explanations.

Their food was eaten with delight and Souta paid the bill, even though Kagome suggested they go dutch. Kagome was brought home by Souta they said their farewells. Both agreed another dinner should be arranged, next time at a less expensive place.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pranced, figuratively, to her seat at the breakfast table. She'd been prancing around for more than a week now, and he wanted to know why. She'd been going out around mid day and return after eight. Was she spending time with that bastard Koga? He growled. She better not be. She was his, and Koga better not be touching her. Hell would freeze over before he was willing to let Kagome go.

InuYasha glared lazily at Kagome. It was too early to be awake and Kagome was far past awake. She was almost skipping to the table. Had he not been so tired he'd have growled at her and told her to stop being so happy. It was a pretty peculiar sight since Kagome had started sleeping in 'til ten every morning. But for the past week she'd be happier than usual. He knew it wasn't because of Koga. Even Koga wasn't that good at faking his charm. And it certainly wasn't because of Sesshomaru; he had spent time with her since his time off, or as Kagome so boldly put it, 'annoy Kagome time'. Though, _that_ could've been the reason Kagome had been happy. Anyone would be happy to get away from Sesshomaru after spending _that_ much time with him.

For a second he wondered if it was because she met Miroku and found out him and Sango were engaged. When she'd heard that she was so happy and giddy she made Sango tell her the whole story. It was an, exciting day for the girls. She'd already planned on an outing for her and Miroku so she could re-approve him for Sango.

Taishio smiled as Kagome sat perkily at that table. The way she picked up her fork and ate her eggs showed she was in an immensely good mood again today. She had been for over a week now. He wasn't sure why she was so happy and he secretly hoped it wasn't because of Koga. But he was glad she was smiling. He hadn't seen her so happy since she'd gotten there.

"So, Kagome, why so happy?" InuYasha grumbled through his half tired haze.

"I was hoping you'd ask. I have something to tell you all." Kagome smiled happily and proudly at all of them. Everyone's eyes were on Kagome.

"Rin wants to know what Kagome has to say!" Rin shouted excitedly from beside Kagome.

"It's not as big of a deal as you think, but…I got a job!"

_End of Chappie 6_


	7. Why Won't You?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 7: Why Won't You?

Author: WAAA CHA CHA CHA Funnyfan

_last time_

_Kagome's eyes flashed with anger and her hand swung, coldly, and brutally against his cheek. A loud sound of flesh against flesh resounded off the walls. Kagome glared furiously at him as he slowly brought a pale, slender hand to his reddened cheek. A slight look of disbelief was quickly covered up as he set his eyes on Kagome. _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_How's it been at Sesshomaru's?" Souta asked. That question fell under the category his mom had made, 'how was Kagome doing?' Kagome made a face that Souta couldn't quite get._

"_Peachy." Kagome said with a frown. "The man is unbearable! Are you sure I didn't have some sort of brain damage before?" Souta laughed and shook his head. _

… … … … … … … … … …

"_It's not as big of a deal as you think, but…I got a job!"_

_Now_

"It's not as big of a deal as you think, but…I got a job!" the look of proud-ness she held on her face made Taishio smile, InuYasha cock a lopsided grin, Rin gasped happily, and Sesshomaru glare angrily.

"That's wonderful. What may I ask as?" Taishio asked. At least now he knew where she kept going and he was glad to know it wasn't out with Koga. Even if he was doing what Ms. Higurashi said, he still didn't like it.

"Is that where you've been going for the past week?" InuYasha asked. Of course Kagome would get a job. It was just like her. Though, as he glanced over in Sesshomaru's direction, it didn't seem that everyone was happy.

"I'm working as a waitress. I make great tips too!" Kagome beamed proudly.

"Can Rin come and see Kagome at work?" Rin asked. Kagome thought a moment before she shook her head. Rin's smile drooped a bit.

"One day you will." Rin jumped up with excitement, thanked Kagome, and excused herself from the table.

"Quit your job." Kagome's eyes, as well as everyone else's, flew in Sesshomaru's direction.

"What?"

"You heard me. Quit your job. You are in no need of one." Sesshomaru stated indifferently. Kagome snorted.

"Yeah, because being here is so much fun."

"Glad to know you agree. Quit your job."

"Or what?"

"I'll do it for you."

Kagome jumped from her seat, and glowered at him. "You've no right to do that!" Kagome shouted. "This is my way of having fun. Besides you don't know where I work. And I'm _not_ telling you." Kagome sent him one final glare before she stomped out of the room.

"Well," InuYasha said before he took a drink of his orange juice. "That went well." He smirked at Sesshomaru and excused himself.

"Come now, Sesshomaru, what's wrong with Kagome having a job?" Taishio asked.

"She shouldn't need to have a job. We have all the money she needs here." Sesshomaru stated seriously.

"Yes, but she's been babied since her accident and I'm quite sure she's looking for some independence." Taishio pointed out and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a margin before turning back to their cold slits.

"I don't want her to depend on anyone but me father, end of conversation. She will quit, I'll make sure of It." with that he got up and left.

"'_She will quit, I'll make sure of it._' BAH! Screw him." Kagome grumbled as she walked down the hall. She had 'overheard' Sesshomaru talking to InuTaishio and she couldn't have given a better reason for her to hate him, more. Grumbling as she walked Kagome glared daggers at every picture she passed on the wall.

She'd show him, she'd show him for sure. She had sure fire way to get back at him. And really, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was merely having fun with a friend. And it would just be coincidence that she was going to be having fun with a friend he didn't like. It was going to be coincidence that Rin wanted to go where they were going and it was going to be coincidence that Sesshomaru was the one to take Rin. Everything was a coincidence. Both parties would be surprised that they met. Kagome grinned vengefully. Yes. It was a perfect plan.

Thinking about that brought her mind to Koga. Since her meeting with Taishio Kagome and Koga had gone on many play dates. The first was an arcade. It had been by far her favorite date. She loved video games, probably because her first week out of the hospital was spent playing them with Souta. Though that didn't stop the other play dates from being exciting. They had gone to the amusement park, and he had taken her on her favorite ride, the Ferris wheel. They went hiking, boating, surfing, something Kagome found extraordinary and fun. She hadn't thought she'd had so much fun. And the wonderful thing was she was beginning to remember more things.

Lately, a lot of her memories had been through dreams. Not too long after she met with Miroku she had a dream of meeting him again. Though it was different and Miroku and Sango weren't engaged, but it was an awkward feeling dream. Then there was a dream about a dress. That was an extremely weird dream. She recognized the dress as one she had worn to dinner with Souta. But the dream consisted of the dress dancing and swaying prettily in front of Kagome. Then she heard voices, at first in whispers. Soon they turned into an audible conversation and she recognized the voices as hers and Souta's.

But, the dream that she kept having was one with a mysterious man in it. In the dream she knew she could see his face, but she could never remember it when she woke up. The only thing she remembered was his piercing eyes. The color escaped her but the way they looked at her made her heart dance. Her dreams had been a mixture of confusion. She wasn't sure what was what anymore. Whether it was a dream or a memory, she wasn't sure, especially the mystery man. Was he real or just a figment of her mind?

What was even more of an oddity was that the dreams followed her play dates. _He_ was always in the dream after a play date with Koga. When they went to the amusement park she had a dream the same night of the mystery man taking her to the same park. And a lot of the things the man in her dream said were things Koga had said to her. It made Kagome wonder if they were memories or dreams. And if they were memories were they of Koga? Or, were they just dreams she had come up with from her day.

Those weren't the only kinds of dreams she had with this man of mystery. There were dreams she had when all they would do was walk through a park, watch a setting or rising sun, went to a movie and other non eventful things. And during those times is when Kagome's heart danced the most. She would wake up just before a kiss and she hated it. Though, not all the dreams were romantic get-aways. Some of them involved a spat between the two of them, over something silly and trivial. They started out in a joking manner and then take a turn for the worst. But, even though the bad rivaled the good, she couldn't help but admire him, in a way.

She always felt so free in her dreams and with him there she felt like she could fly. But what saddened her was that it _was_ a dream. And as a great man once said 'The point of a dream is that it's a fantasy. If it comes true, it was never a dream.' She sighed. There was always the possibility of it being a memory. But, even then, she didn't know who it was.

"_Where are we?" Kagome asked glancing around her in awe. It looked so…familiar. It was so pretty. He'd taken her out to places before but none were this spectacular. The walls shone with perfection and color. The chairs looked comfortable and felt even better when she sat down. _

"_This, Kagome, is 'Amour, Amour'. _It's v_ery well known for its food." His voice sounded smooth and arrogant, in a very alluring way. "Do you like it?" Kagome nodded her head as she stared at the place in amazement. That's when she noticed, they were the only ones there._

"_Where is everyone else?" she turned around and found him looking at her with those eyes and she felt her heart start to dance. _

"_I reserved the restaurant just for the two of us." Kagome's heart jumped at that. He'd done it, just for the two of them? She'd never felt so happy before then._

"_Really?" he nodded his head. Kagome squealed happily and jumped into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You're too sweet." _

"_I only did it, because I love you." He said it so wonderfully and truthfully and she wanted to just sit with him, listening to him whisper those words in her ear over and over again. Her eyes sparkled with love as she stared up at him. Slowly, she could feel his body lower down towards hers, his eyes drifting close, like hers were doing. She could feel him only inches away from her own face. She began to tremble with anticipation. His lips were about to close in on hers when…_

ERNNNNNNNNNG! ERNNNNNNNNNNG! ERNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Kagome pulled the clock out of the wall and threw it on the other side of the room. What kind of cruel dream was that? Why did they always end there? Why couldn't her dreams just let her kiss the man? She demanded justice, sleepily. Kagome lazily turned on her side grumbling about cruel alarm clocks. She looked outside and found it was still really dark out. Kagome looked across the room at her clock and glared at it. Why the hell had it woken her up so early? She hadn't set it to go off at this time, had she? Was she supposed to be doing something now?

"ARG! Stupid alarm clock!" Kagome groaned and shoved the covers over her head. She concluded that this was some sort of stupid conspiracy against her getting the proper amount of sleep.

"Now, now, it is far too early to be shouting. People are still asleep in this house." Kagome groaned even louder. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing _here_ this early in the morning? Kagome lifted her head from the covers and kept her blanket wrapped around her body. She was expecting Sesshomaru to say something along the lines of 'I've already seen you before, no need to hide.' Or something dumb and stupid and it was far too early to be awake to yell at him.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"I need for you to change. We are going to watch the sunrise together. Hurry now, I don't want to miss It." with that said Sesshomaru left her room, closing the doors behind him. Kagome grumbled. _This _was why she was up so early? To watch a sun?

"Eee gads!" Kagome grumbled as she threw her covers off. It was freezing cold without them. Hurriedly she retrieved her covers and swept across her room with them wrapped around her. It was too early to protest against Sesshomaru, and she didn't want to yell this early either. That left her with only one option, joining him. Grabbing some sweat-pants and a nice warm sweater she dropped her blanket and changed. Where was she supposed to go now? Opening the doors to her room she was met with a maid. She didn't look in the least bit tired.

"Is Miss Kagome ready to be escort to Master Sesshomaru?" she asked humbly. Kagome sleepily nodded her head.

"Hey, if I fall…will you help me back up?" Kagome asked and gave a half laugh. The maid smiled at Kagome and laughed with her.

"You're not use to this?" she asked. Kagome shook her head.

"She is." Both Kagome and the maid looked up and found Sesshomaru casually leaning against the wall. He wasn't wearing his normal business suits but the same thing as Kagome, joggers and a sweater. Kagome smiled, she liked him better without the suit. The maid quickly bowed and left to do something else, Kagome assumed.

"What do you mean, 'she is'?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow him and she did so, but didn't let up on her questioning. They walked for a while in silence. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. They were in a forest now and Kagome wasn't sure how they'd gotten there. How long had they been walking for? It couldn't be more than an hour; the sun still hadn't made an appearance.

"Up there is a perch, on the mountain over there." Sesshomaru pointed and Kagome looked past it. She gaped when her eyes reached where he was pointing. It was looked like it was more then another two hours away.

"Why did we take a car or a helicopter?" Kagome asked, still some what tired.

"How can you enjoy nature if you're inside a helicopter? Besides, I made a promise that I intend to keep." Sesshomaru said and Kagome didn't know what it was, whether it was the fact that it was so early or if it was who he was talking about, but his voice sounded soft. Not that Kagome thought on it too long. The thought of having to walk for more than an hour longer, with Sesshomaru took over.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Kagome heard him grunt in response to show that he was listen and continued. "Why did you say that I was use to getting up early?" Kagome asked. She saw Sesshomaru's body stiffen for a minute and he was silent for a while. Either contemplating what he was going to answer or just plain ignoring her.

"Because you are." At first, because he didn't say anything for a while, Kagome thought that was all he was going to say, but he continued. "Quite a while ago, when you and I were barely on talking terms, you were staying at out house. Your mother and grandfather were away and your brother as well was staying at our house. Every morning, after the first week, you started to disappear in the morning and come back before lunch. No one never really knew where you went, or they didn't show it. One morning, I woke up with you and followed you down a path." He motioned to the path they were on. "This one," he continued. "You walked for hours and I was surprised that when you stopped we had made it to a mountain. The mountain itself was astoundingly beautiful. But you didn't look too long at the mountain's scenery and continued to walk up it. You ended up on a ledge and you sat there for almost a half hour before the sun began to rise." He glanced back to see if Kagome was still listening or even started. She was.

"It was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. I hid behind some trees when it was over, and waited for you to leave too. You sat there longer, and gazed around. When you left I follow you home. The next evening I requested to go with you. You declined and said it was far prettier alone. For the next week after that I followed you every morning and watched the sunset with you. Eventually you found out I'd followed you and said that I could come with you, that one time. I'd gotten what I wanted and the next morning the two of us walked, together, down this path and it was the most beautiful sight. Do you know what you said after that?" he looked at her and she shook her head. "'You know, Sesshomaru, I still think it looks better alone, but if you want, you can tomorrow too.' So it became a tradition that the two of us would wake up and watch the sunrise together."

"But what about when my grandfather and mother came back?" Kagome asked. Surely he'd have quit watching the sunrise, or just watched it without her.

"A car was sent to your house every morning and we continued to walk down the path and watch the sunset." Sesshomaru said and Kagome gasped a little. He had actually done something like that for her?

"You know, I think I like talking to you better in the morning. I should do it more often." Kagome laughed and looked up at Sesshomaru to see his reaction. But what she saw was something she was _not_ expecting. Sesshomaru, though it was small and slight, was smiling.

"You use to say that back then too." The smile disappeared but his voice was still the soft tone it had been when they first started to walk. He stopped suddenly and Kagome nearly walked past him. "Were here." Kagome glanced around and gasped. He was right. The mountain was absolutely gorgeous. There were trees scattered into a forest on the side with beautiful flowers dancing between trees and in-between rocks. The cliff looked like it was made for eating a picnic on. Sesshomaru walked past her and sat on the edge of the cliff, his legs hanging over the mountain. Kagome joined him and sat down too.

She gasped again when she saw the landscape below her. She could see Sesshomaru's mansion, though very small, the green forest below, and the path they'd walked on. For some reason, seeing it so high up, made it look so much more beautiful. The trees looked greener, the flowers brighter and the cloudless sky began to slightly light up. Kagome's eyes flew to the horizon; the sun was beginning to rise. Pinks and oranges flew to the sky, mingling together with blue. Yellow shone at the bottom and mingled with orange as it rose. The few clouds that were in the sky turned a hue of a mixture of the three. Kagome smiled as she watched the sun rise higher and higher.

"Sesshomaru?" he looked at Kagome and she continued. "Why did you send a car for me to watch the sunset? I thought we weren't really on talking terms then." Kagome asked. Her eyes stared into Sesshomaru's. He turned back to the sunset. He was silent for a moment and stood up.

"I didn't think it was going to be as pretty alone." Sesshomaru said and Kagome could've sworn she'd heard sorrow in his voice. Had she done something to hurt him? Or, had he done something?

"When did I stop?" Kagome asked she was half expecting him to say when she'd lost her memory. But, he didn't. He didn't say anything.

_When I messed everything up._

For the next couple weeks Kagome had watched the sun rise. It really was a beautiful sight. But, Sesshomaru was right. It wasn't as pretty when you watched it alone. She had tried to get him to come and watch it with her, but he declined each time. She had asked InuYasha to, but apparently he knew the story and refused. As did Taishio, who said even if he hadn't known the story he would never get up that early and Sango, who told her to wait for a day Sesshomaru was available or watch it alone, declined as well. It seemed everyone had known the story and only Sesshomaru told her.

Though, she had to admit, it wouldn't be the same if it hadn't been Sesshomaru. He was actually there and experienced it, his version wasn't second hand. She had actually been quite glad that he had told her. So far everyone was trying to make her remember on her own and no one told her stories. She had never actually noticed how much she wanted to remember until Sesshomaru had told her that story. And though she didn't actually remember right after he told her the story she did remember, within the week. Not that she told anyone.

She'd given up telling people she remember things long ago. They either over exaggerated or sent her to Dr. Naru. And Dr. Naru _was_ a nice person but she was starting to think she saw more of him then she did her mother. Occasionally she told Sango things, but she was quite sure if she were in Sango's place she would not want to be told every other day that they remembered where the cutlery went.

Thinking about Sango reminded Kagome of her fiancé. He wasn't bad looking, but he was a complete and total perv. Kagome and him had gone out for the day and there wasn't one female that was young he didn't stare at with drool hanging from his mouth. A few times he 'accidentally' tripped and found a way to look up their skirts. Kagome was horrified and apologized a million times over to the girls that got mad. She had to use the excuse that he hadn't taken medication. Though, that had either gotten a hard glare telling Kagome that she should look after him better or they became very nice to Miroku. Needless to say Kagome was greatly surprised that Sango would marry such a man. But she, later on, found out he wasn't that bad. He was serious when needed and had a wise tone to him. She and he had become fast friends.

Thinking of Sango and Miroku only reminded Kagome of her mystery man. He hadn't appeared in any dreams for what Kagome had exclaimed to be nearly twenty days.

"Don't tell me you're counting Kagome." Sango groaned through the phone. Kagome could feel her cheeks burn red.

"No, it was just a guess, ok?" Kagome muttered quietly. "But I've seen him so much lately then all of a sudden he stops. I wonder what happened…" Kagome silently went off into a wild mixture of improbably thoughts. "What if he's mad at me or something?" Sango laughed on the other end.

"Yeah Kagome, I know what you mean, I had this cat in my dream every day for around a month or two and I fed it fish everyday. Then, I missed a day and I didn't see the cat for years. Then, around a week ago, he came back and looked very mad…" Miroku, some how appeared on the line and began his tangent.

"Miroku how did you…?" Sango shouted.

"Ha, ha, Miroku, you're a riot." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I'm on the other phone. Wave to me across the kitchen honey. Hi!" Miroku laughed and Kagome was sure he was actually waving to Sango. "I do try to be funny, thank you so much for your support. Sango honey, why aren't you waving?"

"Miroku get off the line, I need to talk to Sango about…some things." Kagome said pausing on whether or not she should tell Miroku of the man in her dreams.

"Oh, no need to be secretive. I already know about this 'mystery man'. Very exciting." Miroku actually sounded excited and very much like a girl, and Kagome would have laughed at him had it not been for the first two sentences.

"What?" Kagome and Sango shouted.

"Oh yes, I forgot, I did mention it a few times, but I never went into detail Kagome, I swear!" Sango said deftly.

"Sango, what on earth is that glare for?" Miroku asked over the phone.

"Miroku, how much do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Well…I have eavesdropped on all your calls. So I'd say everything." Miroku said precisely. Kagome's face melted into a shade of red from embarrassment and Sango's from anger. Kagome screamed into her phone and people around her looked and stared as she shouted obscenities. Kagome could hear Sango shouting at Miroku through her end and Miroku's.

"Come now Sango, it was merely a joke. I only heard this conversation." Kagome stopped yelling and growled a 'you'd better be joking' into the phone. Sango's shouts ended and Kagome could hear her throwing plastic cups at Miroku instead. "Say, you know what I heard?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Sango were silent and waited for him to go on. "You and Sesshomaru watched the sun rise."

"And he was really nice, wasn't he Kagome?" Sango sounded almost hopeful.

"Yes, but that was for that one time. He's been an ignorant jack ass since. He won't go back there with me either." Kagome huffed. "I don't understand the man, and I have to go, I have a play date to go to." Sango laughed and Miroku snorted.

"Yes, play date." Sango repeated.

"You do realize you're pretty much dating the man right? All that's missing is the title and hugs and kisses, unless, that is, you've already gone that far." Miroku said perversely.

"What are you talking about? They're just play dates, nothing more. Though, if he asks me out, I _will_ say yes." Kagome stated.

"But Kagome –" Sango began but was cut of by Kagome's "I have to go now, bye Sango, Miroku." A click was heard and both Sango and Miroku knew they were done. Or at least Sango did.

"So, Sango dear, how are you this fine day." Miroku asked. Sango looked at him and hung up the phone.

"Get of the phone honey, there's no one there." Sango said in a fake sweet voice as she began to do dishes.

Kagome snapped her phone shut and sighed. They were just play dates. They were just play dates. They were just play dates. They were just the beginning of a relationship. Oh eee gads. She wasn't sure what they were anymore, but, in any case she was planning on saying yes if he asked her out. But, was he? Did he already think they were going out? Ooooh! She didn't know. Glancing at her watch she 'eep-ed' and jumped out of her chair. She was late.

"What are you talking about? They're just play dates, nothing more. Though, if he asks me out, I _will_ say yes." He heard her say into the phone. "I have to go now, bye Sango, Miroku." So, those two were in the equation. That was good information, but he had even better info. A grin spread across his face. So, she was going to say yes. That was great news for the boss. He continued to watch her and watched as she jumped up. He knew she was late and his sensitive ears could hear her mumbling curses as she rushed off to the bus stop. He left her there. He had enough information and she was safe. He just needed to get to the boss before her. Of course that was no problem for him.

A grin swept across his face. Mutt face and dog breath were screwed now. They couldn't control Kagome, and he knew InuTaishio would never try to. He knew if he got Kagome to want to go out with him, his plan would be unbearably undefeatable. He would be undefeatable. Kagome would be his, this time around. Last time, he had lost her, and he knew he deserved it, but, he would have given anything to have a second chance. And here it was, standing ready for him. He grinned. Kagome wouldn't be his forever, so he had to enjoy the time that he had her.

But, he'd have to make it off as if he had all the time in the world. His plan was flawed if he didn't. And he would. He would most definitely play his part. Everyone had their part to play. And everyone was going to play it like a pro. It had been talked about, over and over. The plan was perfect. He just had to wait for the bait to be taken. _Speaking about bait _Koga thought as he heard Kagome's voice chime through the house.

"Yoh, Kagome!" Koga called form the living room. He jumped from his chair and went to meet Kagome at the entrance. "How goes the prettiest girl in the world?" Koga asked and Kagome blushed. He smirked, perfect. Putty in his hands. Sesshomaru's fate was held in his hands and he got to choose what to do with it.

"Are we going for a walk?" Kagome asked. Koga smiled charmingly at her, not that it did what it should have done, and nodded his head. He hated walks, and had Kagome her memory, she'd have remembered that. Though, that would erase this whole predicament and his plan.

"Yeah. Come on." Koga said in a happier way than he actually felt. He really didn't like walks. They were meant for exercise, not romantic get-aways. He preferred runs. He grabbed Kagome's arm and put on a happy, and charming, face. Pulling her out the door they set out on their walk.

Kagome fiddled with her coat's strings. She couldn't, understandably, remember the last time she was _this_ nervous. And losing her memories was beginning to become a poor excuse since she had remembered so much already. Though, there were still large pieces to the puzzle of her life missing. She had remembered very little about Koga, and a few people in her mind were either blurry or just not there. Events were missing from their slots and Kagome was still confused. She was still waiting for that 'big rush of memories' Dr. Naru always talked about.

He could feel her nervousness beside him and it was beginning to unnerve him. He really didn't like it. He had a set plan and he was sure this was going to be a piece of cake. What was he thinking? Of course it was going to be a piece of cake. He was Koga, head of the wolf clan of the north. He _could_ do just about anything. Asking his girl out that radiated nervousness was nothing.

Kagome could feel her palms start to sweat and she quickly wiped her hands on her jacket. What if he wanted to hold her hand? Was he going to ask her out today? He'd asked her many times over before, why hadn't he asked her yet? She knew she was beyond nervous and she didn't know why. She hadn't been nervous around him before. Why now? She tried to calm herself down.

He sighed. It was now or never. "Kagome?" Kagome's head shot in his direction, hopefulness and anticipation swam in her eyes. "I've got something to tell you."

"Yes?" Kagome gulped. This is what she had pictured it starting out as.

"I think, before I ask you my next question, you need to know this." Koga wanted to roll his eyes. Playing this nervous boy was a tad bore some. Sure, he was a tad nervous at first, but that was because hers was becoming overwhelming. "You need to know, that…I'm a demon, a wolf demon to be exact." He tried to sound as nervous as he could, but he wasn't sure if she believed his act. So to make things seem more nervous, on his part, he turned from her.

"Oh, I already knew that Koga." Kagome said brightly. _Yes_! Koga thought triumphantly. He was hoping she had remembered. He had figured she would, but he had a back up plan in case this one hadn't worked. It seemed he didn't need that one, yet.

"Really?" Koga questioned, sounding a tad teary even though he was grinning like mad, his back still turned towards Kagome.

"I remembered that during my first week at Taishio's." Kagome said kindly. He wanted to laugh at it all. One, she had said Taishio's, not Sesshomaru's, two, she was trying to make him feel better, and three, he was doing one hell of a job at acting. "It's all right you know. But don't tell Sesshomaru okay? He doesn't know I know. Long story." Koga wanted to scream. YES! YES! YES! This made his plan even better. He could use this. Quickly he spun around and hugged Kagome fiercely.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome was a happy. No, she was ecstatic. Why couldn't he be happy for her? Didn't the saying go 'If you love someone let them go, and if they don't come back, they were never yours.' or something like that. Losing her memory was the letting go and her going out with someone else was her not coming back. Meaning, she wasn't his. Yet, for some reason, she was still living in his house and she was having this conversation, sorry, argument, with him.

"You are not permitted to go out with anyone else!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Says who!" Kagome shouted.

"I did! Did you not just here me?" Sesshomaru said cockily. Kagome glared coldly at him.

"I did, but what you want means nothing to me, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said equally as cocky. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her.

"You should be honored that this Sesshomaru would even glance your way." Sesshomaru sneered. Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"You're such a pompous ass, you know that? I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but you're no god. Having demonic speed and abilities doesn't make you a god. You are far from being one Sesshomaru. That pathetic wimp of a servant of yours is closer than you'll ever be. I suggest you get off your high horse, build a bridge and get over it. You don't live on a pedestal, stop pretending you do!" Kagome shouted cruelly and coldly. Though, Sesshomaru stopped listening when she started on about demonic abilities. So she remembered? She remembered he was a demon? How long ago was this? He stared at her a moment.

"When did you remember?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What? Remembered what?" Kagome questioned.

"When did you remember we were demons!" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome's eyes widened in realization to what she had said. Quickly she covered her mouth as if it were going to take back what she had said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed darkly and he swept passed Kagome mumbling threats. Kagome didn't catch any of the threats but she was sure she heard 'InuYasha.'

"Sesshomaru! Get back here! I'm not through talking with you!" Kagome shouted as she slammed the door closed. Kagome angrily swung it open and glance down the hall. Quickly she looked the other way and found he was not there either. Gasping she ran out of the room and down the hall she hoped Sesshomaru or InuYasha were in.

Kagome ran up and down the halls and couldn't find either Sesshomaru or InuYasha. She had tried to back track but that hadn't worked. Now, she was lost, again. She had thought she had the halls memorized but, she didn't recognize this hall at all. Glancing about she realized this was exactly what happened the last time she got lost. The same thoughts had gone through her head. And any minute Taishio was going to pop out of no where and say 'Ah, I found you Kagome. I seem to have gotten lost, do you know the way out?' or some where along those lines.

But no Taishio popped out and Kagome only wandered farther and farther from Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Kagome continued to wander down the hall and came to a purple door that stood out from every other door she had passed for the main reason that it was, purple. Every other door was brown and wooden, this door, was wooden, she thought, and purple. Curiosity getting the better of her Kagome couldn't help herself and wander towards the door.

Grasping the handle, another difference between all the other door knobbed doors, Kagome turned it and stepped into the brightly colored room, covered with flashy lights. She stepped in and looked around. There was a huge wall of TVs on one side of the room, like the kind you see in movies where the security guard always falls asleep. On the other side of the room, Kagome saw a long row of shelves, all covered with movies. Curious, once again, she looked along all the shelves. There seemed to be full shelves for everyone in the family. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Taishio each had their own shelf. Kagome dragged her finger along the shelves, randomly reading the titles.

Kagome gasped as her finger landed on one of the titles.

_End of Chappie 7_


	8. When Did You?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 8: When Did You?

Author: Funnyfan the GREAT

_last time_

_There was a huge wall of TVs on one side of the room, like the kind you see in movies where the security guard falls asleep. On the other side of the room Kagome saw a long row of shelves all covered in movies. Curious, once again, she looked along the shelves. There seemed to be full shelves for everyone in the family. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and Taishio each had their own shelf. Kagome dragged her finger along the shelves, randomly reading the titles._

_Kagome gasped as her finger landed on one of the titles._

_Now_

Kagome looked at the movie closer, pulling it out of it's place on the shelf. Sure enough in bold letter it read 'Kagome rides a bike'. Kagome quickly put it back and scanned the other movies. There was a whole shelf for her. Just like InuYasha and Rin, she had her own shelf. She felt stupid now that she noticed, in bold lettering, a label at the top of the shelf reading; 'Kagome'. Kagome smiled at the shelf. She had her own shelf. Looking around, to make sure no one was there, Kagome scanned the movies again. 'Kagome's 6th birthday', 'Kagome and InuYasha have a fight', 'Kagome gets locked in bathroom', Kagome lifted her dark eyebrow at the title, 'Everyone scares Kagome', and as she scanned them she realized they were in order of date. Her 7th and 8th birthday followed down the line, along with other videos. As she got farther into things she realized some of the things had happened not too long ago.

"No one will mind, if I watch some of these," Kagome said aloud, to no one, and grabbed a few videos, leaving the cases behind so as to remember where they went. Almost skipping to the tape deck Kagome stuck one of the tapes in, labeled 'Kagome introduces Sango and InuYasha'. For a minute or two the screen was nothing but static but soon, a picture appeared.

A smaller version of Sango, looking quite the same as now, was sitting in a sandbox with her brother. She wasn't actually playing in the sandbox, but watching her brother carefully. Sango instead of having her slender, slightly long, face had somewhat chubby cheeks. Her body was the tall slender figure it would become as she aged. She held the air of being strong and proud, as well as _very_ protective.

"This is Sango!" Kagome heard a small girl said in a cheerful, loud, voice. Kagome wasn't sure whose it was. Her unasked question was answered when the camera de-zoomed and she appeared into the picture, as a smaller version. Kagome too looked closely the same as she did now, if not a tad chubbier. Her blue eyes seem to stand out more, as they looked larger and more alive. She smiled at her former self. "And that," Kagome watched as she pointed to Sango's brother, "is Sango's brother, Kohaku!" Kagome shouted with excitement. "I met her at preschool." Little Kagome sounded so excited. Little Kagome pointed in another direction and the camera followed her finger. "That's InuYasha, but you already know that right? I met him…when I was small." A younger looking InuYasha appeared on the screen, looking absolutely uncaring as he sat against the trunk of a tree, bits of sun creeping through the tree's branches. "INUYASHA!" InuYasha popped an uninterested eye in the direction of Kagome. "I want you to meet someone." InuYasha stared at her a moment with his one eye as if contemplating whether he wanted to move or not.

"Feh, sure." InuYasha mumbled and flipped himself onto his feet. He walked over to Kagome and the camera with his head resting against his hands, held behind his neck. The camera de-zoomed more, so InuYasha's walking figure wouldn't fill the whole screen.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted.

The camera held all three children in its screen. Kagome had a triumphant look on her face, looking very proud. InuYasha looked as though he really didn't care and Sango had a look of sheer strength. Kagome moved InuYasha to the left of her and Sango to the right.

"InuYasha, this is my very best friend, Sango." Kagome said and waved her hands towards Sango. InuYasha's eyes twitched a bit. "Sango, this is my very best friend, InuYasha." This time she waved her hands towards InuYasha. Sango's eyes twitched a bit. They were quiet for a moment and no one said anything.

"Feh, I'm more of her best friend than you." InuYasha folded his arms and looked smugly at Sango. Sango glared at him.

"I don't think so, dog boy." Sango retorted. A look of shock swept over InuYasha's face, but that was soon taken over by anger.

"Shut up you boy-girl!" InuYasha shouted and balled his fists in front of him. Sango's glare intensified and her fists balled up in front of her too.

"At least I have normal ears, ugly!" Sango shouted and jumped at InuYasha. InuYasha, who was completely taken by surprise that she would jump on him, fell back.

"Get off me you fake girl!" InuYasha shouted and the two tumbled around on the ground shouting names.

"Mutt!"

"Boy!"

"Dog-boy!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Tomboy!"

The person holding the camera followed the two back and forth, and then turned the camera towards Kagome. She was standing with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Kagome, they're fighting, why are you smiling?" the person holding the camera asked, sounding suspiciously like a young Taishio. Kagome turned to the camera and smiled wider.

"'Cause Mr. Taishio, me and InuYasha fight all the time. This just means he likes her, and Sango and him'll be friends in no time!" Kagome smiled again and sat on the cement tiled ground and watched.

The screen started to go fuzzy again showing that was the end of that film. As Kagome replaced the tape she smiled and thought back to that day. That was when they were almost six. She may have had that memory still her head, but that didn't mean she thought about it all the time. She was glad she was reminded of the things before. It made her smile.

"It appears little brother; you're a cornered rat, literally speaking." Sesshomaru's hard glare stabbed into InuYasha and all InuYasha could do was step back. He didn't think Sesshomaru would be this mad about it, honestly. Really, he thought Sesshomaru was over reacting, by a lot. His eyes flashed red almost and InuYasha could've sworn he saw them begin to outline in crimson. His brother's eyes, light golden, so much like his, yet so far from it.

"Come on, what's the matter any way? Dad helped too." InuYasha said as he stumbled backwards a bit, a chair sliding against his thigh. Sesshomaru's glare hardened. Quickly turning around a book shelf and beginning his new venture around the library. "How the hell'd you find me any way?" InuYasha asked, attempting to buy some time. He had a sent a servant to find his father as soon as he smelt Sesshomaru any where close.

"Do not attempt to buy time half breed." Sesshomaru spoke so monotonously that it gave InuYasha the shivers. The man had eyes that bore into your soul and felt like they were ripping you apart piece by piece, and all he ever spoke with was that monotone for a voice, all it did was heighten your fear of him. And InuYasha had already hit fear and was making his way up the scale.

"You probably just asked a maid or something." InuYasha said holding his voice firm to show that he was going to hold his ground, though moving backwards and away from someone probably didn't support that. But, he was still going to try and buy some time.

"Your antics cease to amuse." Sesshomaru stated with a bite. InuYasha shoved a chair in front of him as he passed the library's tables. Sesshomaru merely walked into them and the fell to the ground, as if bowing before him.

"Or maybe you used your nose." Obviously InuYasha wasn't planning on giving up buying for time. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes un-amused.

"If you honestly feel the need to continue your attempts, than proceed, I do not care." Sesshomaru said almost bored. InuYasha continued to try and block Sesshomaru's path or slow him down by throwing chairs in front of him. They did little good and Sesshomaru continued to walk through them and they continued to bow before him as they hit the floor.

"Come one Sesshomaru, how the hell'd you know I was in the library of all places?" InuYasha glanced nervously at the door. His father was close but why wasn't he hurrying? "Just share the secret, what'll it hurt?" Sesshomaru growled as he followed InuYasha's turn around yet another shelving unit.

"If I were to tell you how, brother dear, would it be a secret?" Sesshomaru asked cockily. If InuYasha hadn't been so scared right then and there he'd have, attempted to, rip Sesshomaru bit by bit. However, circumstances proved other wise and different events were taking place.

"Don't worry, it can be our little secret…" InuYasha turned around another table and sped up a bit but, so did Sesshomaru.

"I've had enough of your games half breed, prepare to –-,"

"Ah, Sesshomaru, just the man I wanted to see. I need to talk with you about employees and merges and what not." Taishio said cheerfully as he popped in front of Sesshomaru, interrupting his threat towards InuYasha, and intercepting his attack.

"In a moment father, I merely need to take care of some business of my own." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he side stepped his father and using his speed and agility was in front of InuYasha within seconds.

"What the hell's your problem?" InuYasha growled. "What's so bad about you thinking Kagome doesn't know you're a demon?" InuYasha bit out. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and he grabbed InuYasha by the throat and had him against the wall.

"You, brother dear, have made me hold back." Sesshomaru spoke icily and tightened his grip on InuYasha's throat to show he wasn't pleased. InuYasha's eyes squinted closed in pain.

"Let me get this…straight, you're pissed…'cause you had to…control…yourself?" InuYasha gasped out as he held Sesshomaru's arm. InuYasha coughed and tried to pull Sesshomaru's arm away.

"Bravo InuYasha, you get a cookie." Sesshomaru said coldly as every word dripped with sarcasm and disgust.

"Are you stupid?" InuYasha attempted to shout but it ended up as a hoarse whisper. InuYasha pushed Sesshomaru back with his feet and as Sesshomaru stumbled a bit InuYasha rubbed his throat. "You're mad cause of that! Because you had to hold back a bit?" InuYasha shouted, though his throat still made it sound hoarse.

"Come now Sesshomaru was that really necessary?" Taishio asked after watching the two's little display. "Come, come, you were being far too harsh on the girl and we figured it'd do you some good." Taishio added.

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what he does wrong." Sesshomaru said plainly as he sent a glare towards his father.

"Ah, yes, speaking of Kagome Sesshomaru…" Taishio started but…

"Where is she?" InuYasha finished, interrupting his father's comment. "Losin' her ain't wrong or nothing. She could just be lost in this huge ass house. Here you are talking about your wants and needs when you're supposed to be worrying 'bout Kagome." InuYasha all but shouted. His lips turned up in a smirk when he watched Sesshomaru's face. His eyes opened, just barely enough to notice, in realization, though they quickly went back to their normal size.

"Ah, actually…"

"Wonder where she is." InuYasha questioned aloud to himself, though really it was said to bother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and swept passed his father and InuYasha. "Ever hear the saying 'if you love someone let them go, and if they come back they're yours, but if they don't, the never were.'?" InuYasha asked as Sesshomaru slammed the door; he was sure Sesshomaru heard.

Growling Sesshomaru smelt the halls, searching for Kagome. He _wasn't _harsh on Kagome, at all. He _hadn't _lost her. And InuYasha _was_ a _fool_ for getting involved. His growl deepened when he smelt the room she was in. Growling he sped to the room and quickly opened the door with a slam

Kagome laugh loudly. She was on her fifth tape. The first three were on her shelf the fourth in InuYasha's and now the fifth Kagome had ventured as far as to grab one of Sesshomaru's. Her other tapes were labeled 'Kagome's Halloween' and 'Kagome's 6th birthday'. The tape she took from InuYasha was one where he was taped, most likely secretly, gardening with Kikyo.

Kagome remembered Kikyo. She had appeared not long after the introduction of Sango and InuYasha. She had moved next door to Kagome and her and Kagome became friends. Though, when InuYasha was added to the picture it seemed the girls hated each other. Back then, as Kagome remembered it, she was absolutely head over heels for InuYasha. But, she got the memories of InuYasha and Kikyo being together back. She knew her and InuYasha were finished. Now, they were just friends. She wasn't sure what had happened between InuYasha and Kikyo and she didn't know if she wanted to ask. But in the movie Kagome had watched, InuYasha's face was red from either embarrassment because he was gardening, or because the sun was blazing hot or because he was with Kikyo. Or, Kagome thought, a mixture of the three.

A now, after finishing her tape of 'InuYasha and his green thumb' she was watching 'Sesshomaru gets the chickenpox', along with a whole new bunch of tapes. When Kagome read the title she was a bit unsure on whether she wanted to watch it or not. But then decided Taishio wouldn't keep a tape of Sesshomaru sleeping in bed with dots all over his body. Something had to have happened.

Kagome laughed again. She was right. Sesshomaru, it appeared wasn't as stoic a kid as he was now. And Taishio had been right to tape Sesshomaru. This was funny. To see the always in control stoic _lord_ Sesshomaru having what looked like a temper tantrum was beyond amusing. This, Kagome thought evilly, can be used as black mail.

Kagome continued to giggle quietly to herself, attempting to control her laughter, as she started the procedure of changing tapes. Mused out of her findings from the loud sound of door hitting wall, Kagome looked up. Her eyes landed on the irritated figure of Sesshomaru standing, in what Kagome found, an intimidating stance, his arm outstretched. He brought his arm down to his side and continued to stare at Kagome.

"Uh, hi, Sesshomaru…" Kagome said a tad uneasily after breaking the somewhat awkward silence. He just stood there, a look of utter contempt on his face. Had she done something wrong? Looking closer she could see he wasn't actually looking at _her_ but the tapes behind her. Glancing back she looked at them all. Was there anything wrong with watching home videos? Glancing closer she noticed most of the titles she had gotten on her second trip to gather movies were about Sesshomaru, and three quarters of those involved her name in the title. She blushed noticing it. She hadn't realized she'd even looked at his movies. It made her wonder where her mind was.

"_What _are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked angrily, reading the titles of Kagome's chosen movies. 'Sesshomaru's boo-boo', 'Sesshomaru meets InuYasha', 'Sesshomaru and Miroku's encounter Hilarious', 'Sesshomaru's rage Frighteningly amusing', but what caught his attention the most were the ones titled 'Sesshomaru's confrontation' and 'Sesshomaru's confession'. Those two especially were off limits, along with every other movie. The titles he had named off in his head now weren't even close to half the movies Kagome had out. The other bunch of them all had both her and his name in the title. Those movies, he didn't want Kagome to watch. _He_ didn't want to watch them.

"Just…watching some videos…wanna join?" Kagome asked in desperate hope that it would distract him from being angry and staring at her with _those_ eyes. And it did, unfortunately only for the smallest margin of time that not even Kagome noticed it.

"How many of those movies have you watched?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his temper in order. Kagome gave him a quizzical look and held up the movie entitled 'Sesshomaru gets the chickenpox'.

"Just this and some other ones with me, when I was little." Kagome looked at him curiously. She wanted to ask why but the response 'That is none of your concern' popped into her mind, as well as a figure of Sesshomaru, saying the words over and over in her head in a way that made Kagome want to strangle him. Biting down on her lip, holding in the question, she waited for him to make his next move.

"These movies are _not_ for your eyes, girl." Sesshomaru said in a way that made Kagome twitch with annoyance. She didn't even need to ask her question for him to act like king of the world. Had he just called her 'girl'? Kagome's eyes hardened as she glared at him. Very carefully and neatly Kagome picked up all the movies and put them where they were supposed to go. And glaring at him defiantly as she walked towards him, she swept passed him.

"Fine with me, boy." Kagome said mockingly, though it didn't have as much effect, as she walked around the corner. She smirked as she rounded the corner, sure Sesshomaru wouldn't see, but she was wrong. He stood in front of her, his eyes flashing a ring of red every so often. Quickly she jumped back and looked to where she had last seen Sesshomaru. He wasn't there so, she wasn't going crazy. Realizing this was what InuYasha had meant when he said Sesshomaru could and would get out of control, she stepped back. "Er, how did you…get there?" Kagome questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"Don't play the brainless twit around me girl. I'm not stupid." Apparently Sesshomaru knew she knew the answer too. Kagome stepped back again.

"I'm…what do you mean? I don't…understand." Kagome stuttered backwards.

"Don't call me stupid girl." Sesshomaru growled his eyes burning red more and more.

"I don't have to, you just did." Kagome 'eeped' when the distance between them became non-existent, and her body was between his and the wall. His red eyes flared as his temper began to get the better of him. Kagome really regretted her words now.

"Don't play the defiant little girl, girl. Your musings are not amusing." Kagome could feel his breath on her face with each word he spoke, but the bridge to her temper had just been crossed with that last 'girl' comment. Taking up the role he just accused her of Kagome glared at him.

"Listen you, I have a name. It's Kagome. Kah-go-meh. Got it? Or do you need more help?" Kagome sneered, pushing him back with her finger. "Get your temper in control demon boy, because you've crossed my bridge and your high and mighty act is beginning to grow old." Kagome shouted. "So." Poke. "Get." Poke. "Away." Poke. "From." Poke. "Me." Jab. Kagome quickly spun in her heels and stomped down the hall.

As she walked Kagome hoped that it hadn't just made Sesshomaru angrier. She didn't have any memories of an angry demon, and she didn't plan on getting some any time soon. Quickly her face drew from its some what angry frown to one that marred worry and showed a bit of fear. Was Sesshomaru going to attack her? Mentally shaking her head Kagome tried to reason with herself. Sesshomaru wouldn't attack her, even in his demon form. But, then again, she hadn't really had any experience in the field of Sesshomaru acting demonic. Or at least, she had no memories of that.

Sighing Kagome slowed down and began to walk at a normal, sedate pace. Sesshomaru was probably either still back where she left him or off in some other direction pretending he was king of the world and making servants kiss the ground he walked on. Sighing and turning around she realized she had passed her room a while back. _And I'm wrong_ Kagome thought as she nearly walked into Sesshomaru. Not wanting to repeat what happened last time, Kagome swept passed him and continued to her room.

Without looking back Kagome could tell, Sesshomaru was following behind her and not in a conspicuous manner either. Kagome stopped and spun around. "Why are you following me?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"I am merely going the same direction." Bingo, Kagome thought.

"Oh really, and so when I stop, are you going to 'coincidentally' stop too?" Kagome asked.

"No, the thing about going the same way merely means 'I'm walking in the same direction as you', not 'I'm walking in every foot step you make stopping when you stop, jumping when you jump'." Kagome's eye twitched and she spun around and started walking, Sesshomaru walking the same direction as her, not following.

"Why?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence. "Why do you care so much?" she kept her face directed ahead but really, she wanted to see his reaction to her question. See what he was going to say, looking in his eyes to search for the truth. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Why go to all the trouble? What makes you go so far?"

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was surprised with the question. Not that he showed it, his features remained flawless and emotionless. He thought about it for a second. _Why?_ He asked himself. "Because," Sesshomaru started, "of you." Kagome nearly stopped but kept going.

"Why me?"

"Because, you are perfect." Kagome gasped and this time she stopped. He was being so…sweet. He sounded so sincere. He sounded charming. He…Kagome stopped herself. She couldn't let him get the better of her now. Shaking off her surprise, Kagome turned around and smiled at him.

"There's…no such thing, as perfect." Kagome said plainly.

"There is, when you're in love." Sesshomaru had said it with such serenity and with such a sincere air about it, Kagome believe it, almost. She shook her head and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"…no such thing…as perfect…"

"So, what you're saying is…" Taishio began but Dr. Naru put his hand up to stop him. Shaking his head he continued on with his explanation.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, so let me explain." Both Taishio and Ms. Higurashi waited for him to continue. Clearing his throat he continued, "Kagome is remembering things at an amazingly fast rate. Most patients don't remember as much as she has within such a short period of time. And, from what I'm hearing from her brother and friends, she's remembered a lot of things she shouldn't have."

"So…?" Taishio asked, leaving his statement blank for the doctor to fill in.

"Before, when I said Kagome wouldn't remember things…it was half-true, and highly unlikely, but the test results are merely 99 correct, leaving a 1 chance of remembrance." Ms. Higurashi gasped. "But, I don't want you to get your hopes up. Though she's remembered more than what we thought, it's still extremely doubtful she'll remember 'him'." Dr. Naru shuffled some papers on his desk.

"But, why won't she remember him?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Taishio nodded his head, curious to know the answer as well.

"From what I've heard of her brother and friends and even yourselves, Sesshomaru is doing a poor job at having her fall in love with him. In fact, I've heard it's the complete opposite." He paused a minute, thinking of how he was to word what he was going say next. "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taishio, if Kagome doesn't want to remember Sesshomaru, she never will."

Wiping sweat from her forehead Kagome looked up at the sky. It was such a wonderful day out, the sun was shining brightly over head, and clouds occasionally flew by and blocked out its powerful warmth. Patting the stray dirt from her trousers Kagome stood up. Stretching her legs she examined her work. She had been gardening all morning, taking advantage of her workless and, so far, Sesshomaru-less day.

Apparently, according to InuYasha and Taishio, Sesshomaru had been given a major work load and so 'unfortunately' for Kagome, as Sesshomaru had so modestly put it, she was to be without him for a whole three days. All Kagome could think so say was, 'only three days?'

Smiling proudly Kagome stretched, her arms extending into the air for the full effect. Glancing down she re-evaluated her work. It really did look pretty good. She couldn't help but wonder if it was suppose to be something. She had weeded the entire garden and it had precise flowers going in precise locations. She really wondered if it made a picture, but doubted it. No one here would go through all the trouble.

Now that she was finished…what was she supposed to do with the rest of her day? Rin and Shippo were both, once again, at school. InuYasha was working and Taishio…she didn't know where Taishio was. He was probably off gallivanting about shouting in a sing song voice that he didn't have to work. Which reminded her, she worked tomorrow. Sighing she headed towards the house. It wasn't a sigh of contempt, no, it was the opposite. It was a sigh of contentment. She loved working. It was her freedom, where she got to do what she wanted, so to speak. She made new friends, workers and customers. It was like a home away from home, unlike the prison she was in now. She hadn't gone out for a night of fun since that last time.

Since then, Sango had come over, occasionally bringing Yuki, Eri and Ayame with her. Not that the time her and Sango had in the 'house' wasn't fun, it just, wasn't enough. Not for everyday. She needed to get out, breath. And that's exactly what her job did for her. Let her out in the open.

Wandering the halls Kagome adjusted her pack. One of the gardening tools she borrowed was stabbing her in the back, and she was beginning to become sore. Looking around the hall she tried to find something she recognized. She knew this should be close to the room the butler was talking about.

"There should be a—aha!" Kagome said triumphantly as she found the clue to which direction she was supposed to go next. Looking up she found her second clue and walked down the right corridor, even though, unknown to her, she was to go left. But then, fate was beginning to like choosing where she went, even though it was she who controlled fate.

Fate, as the wise say, is a fickle matter. It's up to you, how it's done. Whether you choose to believe your fate is decided or if you think your fate is up to you. Either way, it's true. If you choose to believe the latter than who's to say you are wrong? And what if you were to choose the first? The answer is the same. You control your beliefs and what you do with your beliefs is up to you. Fate is merely an excuse to do something. And for Kagome, who should know by now which hall leads where, chose to go down the wrong hall, chose to turn the wrong direction. Whether her choice was done subconsciously or consciously, it was done, and now fate, through the hands of Kagome, was turning its wheel. For fate…can only go so far.

She was sure this was the way to the garden room. She was absolutely positive. This was the hall the butler had told her previously to go down. She was sure she was willing to spend a whole day with Sesshomaru if she was wrong. Thinking back, Kagome tried to remember what the butler had said.

"_And remember Ms. Kagome, left, not right. You do not wish to go that way."_

Screw what she had said earlier. She wasn't sure at all, and that didn't count. Shaking her head Kagome spun on her heels, prepared to go back the way she came. That is, until voices reached her ears.

"Yes, of course. I'll pay you full price. No, I don't want someone else, I want _you_." Puzzled at who it was and curious as to what they were saying she quietly snuck towards the voice. "I want you. No, I can't wait." as Kagome got closer, the voice got louder. "I need _you_. You're a favorite." Now that she was closer, Kagome could definitely tell, it was Sesshomaru. But, what was he talking about? And why did he sounds so…out of character, almost begging, though in a demanding tone, for something. "I only want_ you_." Sesshomaru said again. _What_, Kagome couldn't help but wonder, _does he want so badly from this person_. "No, I need it from you. Only you can give me what I need. You know that." The more Kagome listened the more she thought, he was talking to a girl or something.

A girlfriend? Kagome narrowed her eyes. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't make her stay in the damn house, by herself because he had work. He wasn't going to lie to her. He wouldn't make her fall in love with him and take on another girl. He wasn't the type to lie just to get his own way. He…what was she kidding. Of course he was. Kagome's eyes turned into angry slits. The bastard was cheating on her? Well, not technically. They weren't dating or anything, but, fact remained he was keeping her in this house to make her love him, and now, here he was, getting some hooker on the phone.

There was a click and the phone hung up. Kagome held her breath and waited for something to happen. She half expected him to pop out of the room, see her, and get mad. But, that didn't happen. No, instead, he began to talk again, this time, another person's voice popped into the conversation.

"All done then?" Taishio asked.

"Yes father, it's been done." Sesshomaru spoke so calmly.

"What are you going to do next? Now that you've got that surprise out of the way, and stepped a little of the path, what are you to do?"

"I…am going to make her jealous." 'Jealous?' Who, she wondered.

"What?"

"I, father, am going to make Kagome, jealous" Kagome nearly choked at his declaration. Her, jealous of what? Some hooker who's getting paid for sex? Yeah right. She wasn't jealous, especially not if Sesshomaru was involved. This just insured her next plan of action. If he was working at make _her _jealous, she knew a perfect way to make _him_ jealous.

And as Kagome walked down the hall pondering the best ways to get back at Sesshomaru, said person answered his ringing phone.

"What?" Sesshomaru answered irritably, Kagome out of hearing range.

"_Sesshomaru, sir."_ Sesshomaru glanced at his father who looked innocently back at him, pulling his hand away from the 'speaker' button. Flashing Sesshomaru an 'I'm-innocent' smile he urged Sesshomaru on.

"Continue," Sesshomaru said uncaringly.

"_Sir, your ring, the one for your fiancé, it's almost done. Another month."_ The voice said through the speaker.

"A month…is all I need."

_Turning to her side she took a breath. Kicking her feet as hard as she could, slamming her hand against the wall she triumphantly shouted 'Finished_!'_ She was done her laps, finally. Really, what she wanted to do, was play but, there was no one to play with her. Sighing she lifted herself out of the pool only to be met with a pale delicate, yet strong, hand. Looking up she saw him. In all his swim suit clad glory he wore dark blue swim trunks. She blushed at how beautiful he looked. He looked so…good. _

"_Care for a hand?" he asked. Shaking her head from her day dream she looked at him. _

"_No thank you, I can get up myself." She said defiantly, pulling herself fully out of the pool. Standing up she was about to push past him when she felt his hand on her arm._

"_Well than, _Kagome _care to play?" he asked, and she could hardly believe the tone he said it in. He sounded so…playful so…out of character so…fake. Was he making fun of her? Probably, she decided. Narrowing her eyes at him she tried to walk past him, forgetting his grip on her arm. "I'll take that…as a yes." Without a moment of hesitation, he pulled Kagome back and threw her into the pool. Kagome swam to the surface, choking and sputtering. Glaring as she looked at him she doggie paddled on the spot. _

"_What the hell is your problem?" she shouted. Smiling arrogantly at her he jumped in. Popping up in front of her he smiled again, moving into her hula-hoop, invading her personal space. _

"_Tag, you're it." The way he said it, it wasn't that childish way most people said it in. It was…seductive. It was alluring, and Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had to play. And she did. _

"_Ha, ha, ha!" Kagome laughed, holding her stomach. "That was so fun!" She laughed happily. They had played tag for, what felt to Kagome like days, but was in fact only two hours. Even so, that was still a long time, and needless to say, Kagome was tired. Collapsing on her towel like a star fish, Kagome let out a tired, yet satisfied, sigh. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself down. Turning her head and looking at him she smiled. "Thanks."_

"_And what for?" he asked. She turned her head away and smiled again. Closing her eyes she answered "For playing with me." _

"_Well then," he said, Kagome heard shuffling but couldn't tell where he was going or what he was doing. "Thank you, too." _

"_For wha—" Opening her eyes Kagome stopped mid sentence. He was leaning over her, his eyes half closed, in a dazed sort of look. "…t" she finished as he began to slowly inch down towards her. _

"_For this…" he said it in an almost whisper before he finally closed the distance between the two and swept her lips into a heartfelt, passionate kiss. Kagome's eyes slowly drifted closed as she moved into the kiss. Pushing her head up a little, her back following her, she deepened the kiss. His hand slowly swam up her thigh and snaked around her waste, sweeping across her backside. Gasping a little at the motion, he took the opportunity to explore the cavern that was her mouth with his tongue._

_To her, it felt like heaven. She hadn't felt a kiss like this before. It made her skin bubble with happiness and her insides squirm with unsaid feelings. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut and her lips seemed to have a mind of their own. Her tongue danced with his, and she didn't want it to end. Ever. It felt so wonderful, like she was supposed to be in his grasp. It was like, she was meant to be there, in his arms, holding onto his lips with her own._

_End of Chappie 8_


	9. Can I?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 9: Can I?

Author: Funnyfan the GREAT

_last time_

"_It appears little brother; you're a cornered rat, literally speaking." Sesshomaru's hard glare stabbed into InuYasha and all InuYasha could do was step back. He didn't think Sesshomaru would be this mad about it, honestly. Really, he thought Sesshomaru was over reacting, by a lot. His eyes flashed red and InuYasha could've sworn he saw them begin to outline in crimson. His brother's eyes, light golden, so much like his, yet so far from it._

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Because, you, are perfect." Kagome gasped and this time she stopped. He was being so…sweet. He sounded so sincere. He sounded charming. He…Kagome stopped herself. She couldn't let him get the better of her now. Shaking off her surprise, Kagome turned around and smiled at him._

"_There's…no such thing, as perfect." Kagome said plainly, although a little hesitantly._

"_There is, when you're in love." Sesshomaru had said it with such serenity and with such a sincere air about it, Kagome believe it, almost. She shook her head and smiled at Sesshomaru._

"…_no such thing…as perfect…"_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_If Kagome doesn't want to remember Sesshomaru, she never will."_

_Now_

Kagome happily shoved another piece of purple cotton candy in her mouth. Koga had asked her out on, yet another, date and this one was set at the fair. She had never been to one before and was glad she had the chance to. It really was fun. There were booths every where, each holding something different. There was a fortune telling booth, a darts booth, clothing booths each with different styles and cultural backgrounds, and they had already visited cotton candy booth. Though, that's as far as she could see. Every where else were booths that she was excited to scour and explore. But first she wanted to play at the darts booth.

Had there have been an actual person doing fortunes she'd have been there first, but, as things would have it, it was just a machine. Though she was a bit curious, darts won out her attention. Grasping Koga's hand and pulling him behind her as she half ran half speed walked towards the dart booth.

"Come on Koga!" Kagome said with utmost excitement. Koga smiled as he let Kagome drag him behind her, both knowing full well that he could be there and back before Kagome even made it three steps.

Once getting there Koga bought Kagome six darts and two for himself. He knew he'd win, but he wasn't sure about Kagome, he had demon skill on his side. Skillfully he threw his two first, not really caring what he hit, and won a MED. Prize. Kagome skillfully threw her first three and only got a SM. Prize. Concentrating as hard as she could, she threw her next three darts.

"YAY!" Kagome shouted as she was handed her chosen prize. A large white dog was given to Kagome over the booth's counter. Laughing happily she hugged the dog close. "Isn't it adorable Koga?" Kagome asked excitement from winning apparent in her voice. Koga nodded his head but couldn't help think it reminded him solely of Sesshomaru. Koga's smile widened. _What a 'coincidence'_, he commented, mentally.

"Koga! Kagome!" an unfamiliar voice, to Kagome, and all too known voice, to Koga, shouted. Both turned their heads in the direction of the shout and were met with two females walking towards them, one more enthusiastically than the other. An age difference between the two obvious and apparent, where one looked to be Kagome's age, perhaps a bit older; the other looked to be only fifteen or sixteen. The younger one, looking quite a bit like the older woman, had black hair, with scattered bangs, let loose, scattered across her back. She had bright, wide, brown eyes that were brilliant with life. A happy tone to her features, as well as dark toned skin. She held a lively, creative, and very wise look to her.

The other woman, the one near Kagome's age, also had long black hair, though hers was far longer, far darker, and far fairer. Her bangs were well kept and she held her hair in a loose, low, ponytail with a lengthy amount of hair hanging forward. Her eyes were a much deeper brown than the younger female's and were less open and curious. Instead they looked as though they already knew what the other girl was curious for, like she knew what life was about. She held a very noble air about her. She seemed far wiser and far more insightful than the younger girl. Her eyes told of the tales she knew, her posture told of the tales she'd lived through and her smile, though faint and small, told that she knew Kagome and Koga, quite well.

"Yoh, what's up pipsqueak." Koga said jokingly, messing up the young girl's hair with a ruffle of his hand. The girl laughed and smacked Koga's hand from her head, flattening and attempting to tame the hair he'd just riled up. While the young girl chatted with Koga, the older girl walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome," she greeted and nodded her head, as if to say hello in replacement of a wave. Kagome wasn't quite sure how to respond, she wasn't sure if this woman was who she thought she was or not. Hesitantly she nodded her head back. The older woman gave her another slight smile. "You do not recognize me, correct?" she asked, Kagome shook her head, a tad embarrassed. "That is quite all right, I've changed much in the years you would have remembered me from." Kagome, for some reason, felt worse. So she'd known the woman before? Oh, who was she kidding, she knew she recognized the woman, but she couldn't put her face with a name. "Kaede, come, introduce yourself." The woman commanded in a strict, yet kind and commanding tone. The young girl looked over at the two quizzically and as if getting the punch line to a hidden joke she smiled wide and made her way over.

"Hello, Kagome, I'm Kaede. Ye probably don't remember me." '_Ye_'? Kagome questioned, who still said that? Kaede stuck her hand out and Kagome quickly took it and both shook.

"I am Kikyo. I'm sure, now that you have a name, you remember me." She was right. Now that she had a name to match the face she did recognize Kikyo. Kagome smiled. She didn't bother to put her hand out; Kikyo didn't seem to be the type to shake hands.

"Koga, will you take me on the Ferris Wheel? Kikyo doesn't like it." Kaede asked. She'd wanted to go on it all day, but Kikyo didn't like the Ferris wheel, and denied her company. Koga looked at Kagome and nodded his head when he got the okay from Kagome. They were, after all, on a date. One wasn't supposed to take another to the Ferris wheel whilst on a date. Kaede, once the approval was given grabbed Koga's hand and dragged him towards the Ferris wheel.

"Come, shall we sit and wait?" Kikyo asked and began to walk towards a bench, close to the Ferris wheel. Kagome followed after her, not bothering to question if Kikyo wanted to play a game. She didn't seem the type to show her enjoyment in such things, she probably just came to the fair to make Kaede happy.

They sat, in what Kagome felt like was an uneasy silence. Both watching Kaede and Koga wait in line, awaiting their turn on the ride. Kagome, feeling a tad too uneasy with the silence decided to break it and speak up. "So, Kikyo, how have you been?" ok, it sounded lame but she couldn't think of anything else and the silence really was bothering her.

"Kagome, I wish for you to know, because allowing another to believe a lie when one knows the truth is improper, I do not mean to sound rude or uncaring, but you and I, before your memories were forgotten, were not friends. Mere associates, nothing more." For some reason it didn't sound cruel at all, in fact, it 'calmed' her, so to speak. Maybe it was the way Kikyo said it, or that it was Kikyo who said it that made her feel unhurt by the comment, but what ever it was, Kagome was glad. It may sound kind of weird to some, but she was glad that, for whatever reason her and Kikyo were merely associates, Kikyo wasn't going to try and make Kagome believe nothing had happened, or that they were best friends. There were those people out there who took advantage like that. But, than again, Kikyo didn't seem like the type to do that either.

After she said that though, Kagome wasn't sure if that meant she didn't want to talk at all, or if she was going to say something more. And as if reading her thoughts, "I just wished for you to know." Kikyo said honorably. "I am fine, the weather is nice." Kagome smiled.

Before Kaede and Koga even got on their ride the two talked about Kikyo and Kagome's relationship before she lost her memory and what had transpired between the two. What her (Kikyo's and Kagome's) and InuYasha's relationship was. And what Kikyo and InuYasha were up to now.

"How do you and Sesshomaru fair since the incident?" Kikyo asked. Koga's ears twitched lightly, though disguised to look like human ears, after hearing the comment. He looked at Kikyo and Kikyo met his gaze as if she were waiting for it. He narrowed his eyes at her as if to say _stop right there._ Kikyo returned his gaze that read _I am merely questioning_. Koga's gaze was broken when he was ushered into the ride by the ride attendant and pushed in by an impatient Kaede.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "It isn't." Kagome said plainly. "He makes me so mad!" Kagome all but growled. "He's absolutely unbearable. I swear, no, I _know_ he's plotting things to make me mad and jealous. The latter I know of for a fact. He's doing it in purpose." Kagome's eyes narrowed and she frowned fiercely at the ground.

_InuYasha stood holding a young woman in his arms. Black raven tresses stretched across her back, slightly blowing in the wind. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her toes tipped down, her legs lifted up, reaching up to his face. His head was bent slightly and the two were mere inches apart. Slowly the distance between them was closed and their lips met. What started out as an innocent kiss turned into something much more. Tongue was involved and sure enough, if an interruption between the two wasn't made, many more things may have ensued. _

"_InuYasha…?" another questioned in a hurt, unsure whisper. InuYasha broke away from the kiss and stepped back a bit. The other woman also stepped back as if it were to make a difference in what had just happened. However, it did nothing and the other woman couldn't help but feel more than hurt, more than betrayed._

"_Kikyo…I…" InuYasha began. Kagome glanced at Kikyo, the hurt look on her face directed, what seemed to Kagome, solely on her._

Kagome's eyes softened and she gasped, whipping her head back to look at Kikyo. Kikyo's gaze, never drifting, stared back at Kagome. Kagome held a hand to her mouth, touching her lips, remembering the forbidden kiss her and InuYasha had shared so long ago. The kiss that was made for Kikyo, the one that happened on a spur of the moment, was remembered. She remembered that day, and it made her feel unbearably guilty.

"Remember something, you didn't want to remember?" Kikyo asked as though she knew exactly what Kagome had just remembered. And Kagome had no doubt she did know. Turning her head away Kikyo looked towards the sky.

"How did…how was it that, even after that, you and InuYasha are still…together?" Kagome asked, a tad uneasy about her question.

"When one loves another, they will truly do anything to prove that. When one loves another, they will undoubtedly trust in what that loved one has to say. No matter the absurdity of the statement. I showed my love by forgiving him and loving him even more than before." Kikyo explained. Kagome looked at the ground and fiddled with the grass, using her shoe.

"But…" Kagome looked up at Kikyo again. "Weren't you mad?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smiled faintly and gently at Kagome.

"But of course, one cannot deny their anger of seeing their loved one in the arms of another, holding on to the lips of another. But, one cannot stay mad at love for long. I would have been foolish to not forgive him." Kikyo stared at Kagome intently, as if to tell her something. "Was I not the one in the seat of the victim of that pain?" Kagome nodded her head. "So why, Kagome, would I punish myself with leaving InuYasha? If I loved him, truly loved him, would it have been so wise to punish not only InuYasha but myself? There is the saying that if you cherish someone, if you truly love someone, you would give the world up for them. You want them to happy, because you love them. If you truly cherished someone you wouldn't try to make them choose. It was InuYasha's choice of whether we were to become together, or not. My decision was for him to be happy. Either way, Kagome, I won."

"I'm…sorry." Kagome whispered her gaze back at the ground.

"Apologies, Kagome, are not in need here. What has happened has happened. I've no way of changing that, and neither do you. However, there is a new road up ahead. One that is in dire need of directing, and instead of worry about mistakes you have made in the past, or perhaps ones others have made, you should instead watch your step now. There is no use in trying to mend the road behind you, the one no one walks, when there is a road ahead of you needing attention, the one you shall tread upon." Kikyo said wisely. Kagome smiled at Kikyo.

Koga strained his neck to look outside the cart they were in. He could, just barely, make out Kagome and Kikyo talking. For a while Kagome seemed to be interested in staring at the ground and playing with grass, but now, it seemed, her and Kikyo were on fine terms. Though, he couldn't hear a damn thing. Great Moon he hated not being able to control these kinds of things. There was no way he could leave the door open, for various reasons. The main one being that the Ferris wheel attendant fiercely disagreed with it.

_Yoh, let me leave this door open hey? _He had asked. The attendant looked at him and shook their head no. _What? Why not? _ He'd demanded.

_That is a serious safety violation, I'm sorry, but no. _the attendant answered calmly back. Koga was about to retort something back when Kaede spoke up. _Don't mind him; he forgot his pills at home._

"Ye know Koga, they say, that when ye are high up, like this, ye should make a wish." Kaede spoke happily.

"Why are you talking like that squirt?" Koga questioned, finding it more than a little bit too far in the deep end, even for this kid.

"Summer school play, it's in old English. I've just gotten too used to it that's all. Kikyo says it matches me." Kaede smiled warmly at Koga. "So make a wish already!" Kaede burst out. Koga smiled and closed his eyes. This kid was too childish for her age. Kaede pulled one of his lids up and looked at his eye. "What did ye wish for?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret, it won't come true if I do." _Or at least, _Koga thought, _that's what they say._ Kaede laughed.

"Did ye know, that that was just something a man made up once?" Kaede asked, waiting for Koga to respond in some way.

Knowing he was in for a story, long or short, he could never tell with her, he got comfortable. Shaking his head, and taking that as her cue to continue, Kaede began her tale. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning.

"A man, one day, was traveling about the woods in the dead of winter. It was very cold and there wasn't a tree, bush, or rock in sight that wasn't at least partially buried. The man came from a country of warm winters and even warmer summers. He wasn't use to the cold that he was experiencing now.

"During his travels he came across an area that didn't seem touched by snow at all. A wonderful field of grass was there in place of the snow. And there in the middle was a stump, holding three rocks. The man recognized them as wishing rocks. Rocks said to bring the wish to the one who threw them. However, they only worked at night.

"The man deciding to keep the stones for something special hid them with his small bag of food. Continuing on his way, he traveled for four days and three nights with no food or proper shelter. Than on the fourth night he came across a small cottage. Throwing a stone in the air, watching it whiz across the sky, he made his wish. _I wish to stay in this cottage, welcomed by the owners_ he had wished.

"The owners of the cabin, true to the man's wish, welcomed him inside. There he met the owner's daughter. They say he fell in love at first sight, but no one knows if it was true love right from the start or if it was just the start of love. Instead of traveling onward, the man wished to say, so, true to his wish, he stayed and worked for his keep. And as the days went by, so did the weeks and months.

"One day, after supper, the man walked outside and looked at the stars above. The woman he loved walked out and stood with him, gazing at the stars. A year had passed, and this was the anniversary of the night he had come to meet the family he now stayed with.

"That very night he told her of the stones he used to be welcome into the house. She was so fascinated that she asked him to show her. Naturally his love for her shone so much that he did what she requested. Using his last stone he threw it up in the air and made his wish, once again. _I wish for her to love me_, he had wished it not knowing that she already did love him. They say he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight as he thanked the stars.

"She asked him what his wish was and he was far to embarrassed to tell her. So, he made up a lie. He told her _you can't tell someone your wish, or it won't come true. Only after the wish has happened can you._ It was a lie, and she believed it." Kaede, who had been gazing out the window the Ferris wheel's cart, turned her attention back to Koga. "Do you know what happened?" Kaede asked. Koga shook his head in the negative. "His wish never did come true. No one knows if it was because he lied to her. But, most say that it was because the wishing stones never really made wishes come true, they say that he would have been welcomed by the strangers, wish or no wish, and because he hadn't told her of his love for her, it never had the chance to bloom. Though she loved him, and he loved her, neither told the other of their feelings. It was because he tried to push his life into the hands of fate that he was pushed in the wrong direction. He tried to let someone else run his future, and things didn't end out the way he wanted them to."

"Where the hell'd you hear that!" Koga asked. _Where did this kid get her stories?_ He wondered vaguely.

"Do you get the moral of the story, Koga?" Kaede asked, ignoring his question completely. "If you let others control your future, it may not end the way you want it to. I guess it goes for those who try to play the role of fate too. It may not turn out the way they plan either." Kaede turned and smiled at Koga. "Isn't that a sad story?"

Koga knew what she was doing. He knew she knew. She knew what he was doing. The little monster knew everything and it creeped the hell out of him. She may have acted childish but she was wise beyond her years.

"Hey kid, I ain't trying to be fate." Koga said and turned to look out the window at Kagome again.

"I know, I'm just reminding you what could happen if you push harder than you intend to. The one on the swing may fall off instead of swing back to you."

"No need, I've planned things out. And the way Sesshomaru and Kagome are acting, in this game of chess, their following the paths I've laid out."

"You say he deliberately does these things," Kikyo said after Kagome had begun to transpire her story of Sesshomaru. "However, if one does not like another, as you so boldly state of Sesshomaru, than one would do best not to do things for said person. If one hated another, inviting them and keeping them in a house seems unfit. Disagreement of dating another does not seem to be the action one does through hate, but love and care. One does not go out of their way for another through hate. I see no reason for Sesshomaru to go out of his way at all, for your feelings are quite obvious, though he tends to see around the light, goes through the back door instead of the front." Kagome wasn't quite sure she was getting what Kikyo was saying. "Sesshomaru is making things harder than needed." Kikyo said simply.

"I don't think he knows how to do things the easy way." Kagome sighed. Not long ago he had asked, though Kagome would say forced, her to go on a picnic. Kagome had expected a blanket and basket, but, not with Sesshomaru. He had a park reserved and butlers serving their meal.

"Kagome, I wonder if you truly_ hate_ Sesshomaru." Kikyo questioned. "As you say you do."

"Oh, believe me, I _do_." Kagome answered quickly and surely.

"Why?" the question was simple deserving a simple answer. But, Kagome couldn't think of one. _Why_ did she hate Sesshomaru? For what reason did she _hate_ him? She…didn't know. "Do you know what they say about those who answer too quickly?" Kikyo asked and not waiting for Kagome to respond she continued. "They say one who responds quickly is one who feels the need to prove something. One who replies to slowly, thinks far too hard on the question and begins to become wary of their answer. Their answers are unsure. One who answers with perfect precision and time of thought, do you know what one is called if they do that?" Kikyo asked, this time waiting for Kagome's answer.

"Not real?" Kagome answered questioningly. Kikyo shook her head.

"They are thought to be in love." Kikyo corrected. "Perfection is found only in love."

"KIKYO! KAGOME!" Kaede's voice shouted before Kagome had a chance to respond to what Kikyo had said. It reminded her of something. But…what? The word _Sesshomaru_ rang through her head but she didn't have time to think on it before her arms were grabbed and Kaede started to shout and laugh about how fun it was.

"Will ye come with me now? I want to go again!" Kaede asked, jumping up and down, holding onto Kagome's arm. Kagome, being swung up and down, quickly responded with a yes. Kaede squealed an excited _yes_ out before she dragged Kagome, much like the way she had done with Koga, towards the Ferris wheel, the line much, much shorter this time around.

"So what role are you playing in your Play?" Kagome asked after hearing about Kaede's play, also finding out through asking about her different way of talking.

"I'm one of the main roles. My name is Daisy." Kaede said proudly. "Oh, hey!" Kaede said excitedly. "That reminds me of this quote I found once. I was 'In this world we play two of two roles. The students and the teachers. We help ourselves along the way, and help others along theirs. And, like teachers, we don't give answers straight out, but we give them the material to get to those answers, to get to the end." Kaede said her eyes shifted to the bottom left of her face, trying to remember what it was she had read. "But," she continued, "Before you reach the finish you have to start." Kaede turned her gaze back to Kagome. "And only your feet can guide you."

"That's a really nice quote Kaede, who said it?" Kagome asked.

"Not a clue." Kaede announced triumphantly, though Kagome couldn't see why. "But you know everyone is always in such a hurry to make it to that finish line. But the road is long and there are many beautiful sights to see along the way. Why rush by them when you can enjoy it and still make it to the finish. Life isn't a race." Kagome sighed happily inside. Kaede really was wise beyond her years. Saying things that made you think.

But, what made Kagome think was that both Kikyo and Kaede had words of the wise to say. Both of them hitting close to home, but far enough that Kagome could barely recognize them. Kikyo made her feel a tad guilty about what she was planning and it made her wonder if she really did hate Sesshomaru, like, really _hate_ him. She was so sure before but now, now, she wasn't sure at all. But, even if she didn't _hate_ him, she highly disliked him. Fact was fact, words of the wise or no, he pissed her off like no other.

There ride, it seemed to Kagome, finished quickly and they were, soon, back on the ground talking with Kikyo and Koga. All were saying their goodbyes and readying to depart from everyone. As they waved goodbye Koga and Kagome headed towards the exit of the fair and the entrance to the park.

"_Kagome, you have felt love before, though you may not remember it, the feeling is undoubtedly still there_." Kikyo had said before they had left.

Kikyo stood by Kaede watching the two walk away, Koga grabbing her hand, though in a soft manner. Kagome leaned into him and the two walked out of the park, looking to be in their own thoughts. Kaede beamed brightly up at Kikyo.

"Kagome's suspicious." Kikyo nodded her head.

"Yes, farther than even that Kaede." Kikyo spoke quietly. "But no matter, we have made our appearance and now we shall fade into the shadows and watch."

"We've interfered enough, I suppose." Kaede said disappointment that she wasn't going to get a chance to talk to Kagome until after her and Sesshomaru got together, if they did. "Do you think they will?" Kaede asked. "Get together I mean, Kagome and Sesshomaru."

"Kagome cares enough to go out of her way for Sesshomaru already, I believe, it has already started."

As they walked on, towards the park, hand in hand, arms links Kagome and Koga were both in their own worlds.

Did she really want to go through with this? It was starting to eat her, made her gut tingle, her stomach flutter. Would she really go so far to do something to someone she didn't like? Even so, it was going to make her feel better, revenge. Wasn't there a saying, revenge was always a dish best served cold, or something? 'Best served cold', meaning she would need to be like Prince Frost. Could she handle that? Could she get mad at someone for doing something, and than turn around and do it to them? Wasn't that making her…just like him? She was sinking down to his level, being like something she had so promptly agreed hating. She couldn't do it.

_But_, she thought, _I already arranged Rin to come here_. Kagome looked around to see where they were exactly. _Only a couple more blocks_, Kagome thought horrified.

And as Kagome thought of things that could change her future, good or bad, or barely noticeably at all, Koga thought of _other_ things.

_Holy shit,_ he thought perversely as he felt Kagome tighten her grip on his arm again. Every so often he could feel her breast brush up against his arm and it sent chills up and down his spine. In his mind he was crying happily, _I'm never forgetting this moment. Please don't let me be hit by a semi!_ He prayed silently, looking above to the heavens. Kagome stopped and he didn't seem to notice too much and kept walked, Kagome's arm still linked with his own. He felt a tug at his arm before Kagome stumbled forward and fell into his back. He felt her press into him for a moment before she backed off. _Please lord! If this is test, than you should know, I never have studied for a test._

"Uh, Koga." Kagome said quietly, sounding unsure. The perverse thoughts going through his mind erased. He looked back at Kagome, who had taken back her arm and was nervously fiddling with her fingers.

What was she supposed to say? 'The only reason I wanted to go on a walk with you through the park was to make Sesshomaru jealous. But now, I don't want to. Take me home.' _No,_ she answered quickly.

He was about to ask her what was wrong when he smelt _him_. He smiled, he never dreamed things could work out so smoothly. He momentarily looked from the path ahead of them to Kagome, still fiddling nervously with her fingers. Quickly he grabbed one of her hands and started to half drag her down one of the park's many paths.

Kagome gasped when Koga grasped her hand and started to drag her down the path. This was exactly what she didn't want to do. _But, _Kagome thought, _what could it hurt for him to just see us walking together? What's the worst that could happen?_

Rin had been pestering him all week to bring her to the park. A certain park in particular that is. She wanted to go _that_ park on _this_ day. And of course, he couldn't deny her. He was spending to much time with his work than he should have been. He had planned on asking Kagome to go with them but, as his _half_ brother so cockily declared, she was on a _date_ with that conniving wolf. Naturally he had been surely angry at first, but with the bountiful happy Rin bouncing around him he couldn't focus on staying mad.

"Come Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said cheerfully as she skipped circles around Sesshomaru as they walked along the park's path. Smiling Rin skipped ahead happily humming a made up tune.

Sesshomaru followed after her, enjoying his time away from all the paper work and shadows that followed him. Not that a smile creased his face. Though he was enjoying himself, he didn't dare show it, standing as his emotionless self.

"Master Sesshomaru, look! It's Kagome and that wolf man too!" Rin said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot. Sesshomaru, brought from his thoughts, looked up to see Kagome talking to Koga. Neither, or so it would appear, had noticed the two yet. But, he wouldn't put it past Koga. Just now, he could've sworn, he saw a glint in Koga's eyes.

Koga could hear them approaching. Rin's tuneless hum, Sesshomaru's stoic walk with the clack of his heals against the pavement. He was taking time off, yet he still wore his suit. Koga could hear the fabric rushing against itself. Not only could he hear them and smell them, he was beginning to see them. That was his cue to take Kagome's attention away from the path and pull it towards him.

"Kagome, would you…that is to say…" Koga stuttered fakely, trying to pull Kagome's attention towards him.

"What is it Koga?" Kagome asked worriedly. She had heard him stutter before, and she wasn't sure what was wrong. _Bingo_ Koga thought successfully.

"Well…" he prolonged, waiting for them to get closer. He could hear Rin pointing out their position, though he wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten 'wolf man'.

"Go on, it's okay." Kagome urged, unaware of their audience.

"Well," his eyes glinted. Grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her close he felt her hip against his, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He saw her eyes widened but he quickly erased the distance between them and swept her lips into his own. Gently he massaged his lips against hers, slightly teasing her, before he kissed her fully.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she let herself go, falling into the kiss. His lips engulfing her own and before she knew it she was kissing him back. She felt his hand cup her cheek and hold her, deepening the kiss. Gratification took over her body and as soon as she desired more he pulled away and she lifted her lids in a dazed look and looked up at his face.

"Ewww! Kagome kissed him. Grosse." Rin's voice rang through her ears. It didn't click that it was _Rin_'s voice until she heard the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. She had forgotten about her earlier abandoned plan, and now, it was no longer abandoned.

"…sessh…omaru…" Kagome whispered, Koga just barely able to hear it. She looked from Koga to where his hands were positioned and back to Koga again. Quickly she detangled herself from Koga and stepped back. Koga inwardly smirked. Sesshomaru had a look of utmost disgust on his face, bunking with pure hatred and anger. He looked so angry Kagome subconsciously took a step back. She was sure, if Rin wasn't there, he'd have already lost it.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, what a 'coincidence' seeing you here." Koga said in a friendly manner. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he kept them pinned on Kagome. He could sense her uneasiness under his gaze and it wasn't making his temper any better. It only proved she felt guilty. Her growled, and Rin looked up at him. Had she not been there things may have gotten carried away. And right now, he was doing all he could to hold back his anger and stop himself from strangle the mangy wolf.

"Um, yes, what a pleasant surprise," Kagome said shakily, still trying to avert Sesshomaru's gaze away from her. His eyes were so piercing.

"Yes, _pleasant_ indeed," Sesshomaru answered bitterly keeping his gaze on Kagome. The wench! The dirty filthy whore! How dare she? Sesshomaru growled inwardly and outwardly, staring fiercely at Kagome, boring into her soul with his eyes. He could feel Kagome fidget under his gaze and he'd have kept it there had Koga not slid in front of her.

"Sesshomaru, what's with the face? It's a tad different from the normal face you have on." Koga prodded as he slid in front of Kagome, knowing full well she was uncomfortable under his gaze. And he couldn't blame her, he'd only just felt the eyes upon him before he got the creeps. The man gave him the heebie-jeebies when he looked like that. He was glad Rin was there, he was sure Sesshomaru was tearing him up into little pieces with his eyes. But, he held his ground, and put on the innocent unaware face.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Rin asked, pulling Kagome's sleeve to get her attention since she was staring intently at Sesshomaru, a look of fear and confusion apparent in her eyes. "Remember we planned to meet –" Rin began before Kagome tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru and quickly covered the girl's mouth.

"Uh, come on Rin, let's…go over there." Kagome suggested, taking advantage that she didn't have to stay under Sesshomaru's gaze and stopping Rin from blurting her secret. As she was pulling Rin away the sound of a phone ringing hit all their ears. And like you see in all those cheap movies, Kagome checked her phone, the man standing by the tree checked his phone as did the woman beside him and the two on the other side of the park followed suit. Everyone else within hearing range of the ring checked their phones. Sesshomaru, knowing full well it wasn't his phone, just stared at Koga, who answered his phone.

"Yoh, this is Koga." Koga was quiet a moment before saying a 'ya', 'uh-huh', 'not a chance', 'tell them to wait', and 'why the hell are you bothering me _now_?' Everyone stood quietly waiting for him to finish. Rin and Kagome stared curiously at him and Sesshomaru glared as he listened to the conversation. "Yah, he is. He can. I don't' want him to." Sesshomaru growled inwardly, keeping his emotionless face back in place. "I hope he says no." Koga growled into the phone. He looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for an answer, knowing full well he could hear _both_ ends of the conversation.

"Naturally my answer is 'yes' wolf." Sesshomaru said cockily. Koga growled and snapped his phone shut. He glared at Sesshomaru for a minute before he sighed and turned his attention to Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as Koga walked towards her. Koga put on a sad face.

"Sorry to leave you in the hands of Icicle Butt over there buy, I have to go and take care of some things." Koga said apologetically, and indeed he meant it. He hadn't intended on leaving her with him after making him so mad. Though, now that he looked at Sesshomaru, he seemed more, smug that Koga couldn't finish his date than mad that the two had kissed in front of him. Well, he wasn't one to leave without leaving a gift. "I'll call you later okay?" Koga said and as Kagome nodded her head he swooped down and pecked her on the lips.

After Sesshomaru had seen their first kiss he was furious enough with her, but the peck on the lips good-bye didn't help her predicament at all. Not that she felt guilty. Koga was a hell ova good kisser that was for sure. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered it.

Sesshomaru growled as he watched Kagome's eyes glaze over, again. _Remembering the kiss not less_, Sesshomaru thought cruelly. Kagome's eyes jolted in his direction when she heard him growl, again.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kagome asked, staring at him with narrowed eyes, eye brows furrowed.

Rin, who was currently in another limo, specifically because Sesshomaru wasn't sure if was going to be able to hold off his anger any longer, was sound asleep in the arms of Myouga, since Jaken was driving. And taking advantage of that Sesshomaru growled at Kagome.

"Watch your place woman!" he said emotionlessly even though his eyes radiated his anger and his growl didn't help to hide it.

"I'm not your slave Sesshomaru! I have a life of my own, stop trying to run it!" she shouted. Sesshomaru, keeping his stoic look, just sat and stared at her a moment.

"I have done no such thing," Sesshomaru declared emotionlessly. "You make me sound so cruel when you have not right to say anything." His eyes narrowed dangerously remembering what Rin had started to say earlier. "At least I, Kagome, do not go so far out of my way to irk someone as plotting with a small child on various ways to anger them." He gave her a hard glare that told her the conversation was over but, she didn't take his heed and continued shouting anyway.

"And how do I know that!" Kagome shouted. "I don't remember shit, how do I know that's true?" Kagome questioned. The limo jerked to a stop and Sesshomaru lifted himself from his seat, bursting the door open. He turned and looked at her with flashing red eyes.

"You don't," he stated plainly. "But think about what you just asked me, and ask yourself what the answer is."

_Yeah, definitely_, Kagome answered. She had been thinking about the question since Sesshomaru had stomped out of the limo, all through the afternoon and supper and even now, during work. She had come up with the solution to the question in her mind. She decided on the affirmative, he did seem like the type to manipulate things to work in his favor. Now that that problem was solved, she spun around and mixed two drinks up; she could get back to work now.

"So what did he do today?" her co-worker, Marisa, asked. Marisa had been with her since day one, showing her the ropes of the working world. Kagome had vaguely shared her story with Marisa. She knew of her memory loss and Kagome complained of Sesshomaru to her when she could. "Or rather, from the look on your face, I'd say, what did _you_ do today?"

"I feel so bad, I asked Rin, the little girl that absolutely adores Sesshomaru, to get Sesshomaru to go to the park." Kagome sighed, so much for a clear head for work.

"I don't really see where this is going Kagome." Marisa stated confused, scratching her bouncy brown, short curly haired head.

"It was the same park Koga and I were going to, I did it so I could make him jealous. But hen, I decided not to and it ended up happening anyway. He looked so mad, and betrayed. Why do I feel so bad?" Kagome guiltily questioned.

"Morals," she answered plainly. "Any bloody person with a heart would feel guilty." She pulled Kagome into a one arm hug and pointed to the ceiling.

"What are you pointing at?" Kagome asked, staring intently at the ceiling in hopes of finding whatever it was Marisa was pointing at. Marisa let go of Kagome and shrugged.

"Nothing, I just don't like tension." Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "And I've always wanted to do that." She laughed. "Now let's get back to work, this bar needs our lovely faces to function."

The rest of the night involved Kagome working hard, mixing drinks and smiling at customers. Her thoughts far from Sesshomaru and the things she had done earlier that day. No Koga, no Kikyo, no Kaede, no one snuck into her mind for the rest of the night. She worked hard, laughed, and made great tips. Her busy laughter lasted all night, and ended once her shift was over at three in the morning.

"I don't think it should be legal to be this tired." Kagome yawned to accentuate her meaning. Marisa laughed and slapped Kagome on the back.

"Why don't you go home then? I'll finish up closing here," Marisa offered.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "Are you okay with cleaning up by yourself?"

"What an absurd question. No one in their right mind wants to clean alone. I figure you just owe me one, you know." Marisa winked at Kagome and pushed her out the door. "Now go home, go to bed!" Closing the door behind her Kagome walk onto the sidewalk and stretched her arms up high.

"Your midriff is showing," Kagome spun around and came face to face with someone she did _not_ suspect to find, by a bar, at this time of night, on a weekday. Kagome gasped.

"Inu…"

_End of Chappie 9_


	10. This Feeling

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 10: This feeling?

Author: Funnyfan the GRANDTABULOUS

_last time_

_There is the saying that if you cherish someone, if you truly love someone, you would give the world up for them. You want them to happy, because you love them. If you truly cherished someone you wouldn't try to make them choose._

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Apologies, Kagome, are not in need here. What has happened has happened. I've no way of changing that, and neither do you. However, there is a new road up ahead. One that is in dire need of directing, and instead of worry about mistakes you have made in the past, or perhaps ones others have made, you should instead watch your step now. There is no use in trying to mend the road behind you, the one no one walks, when there is a road ahead of you needing attention, the one you shall tread upon." Kikyo said wisely. Kagome smiled at Kikyo._

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Kagome, you have felt love before, though you may not remember it, the feeling is undoubtedly still there." Kikyo had said before they had left. _

… … … … … … … … … …

_Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she let herself go, falling into the kiss. His lips engulfed her own and before she knew it she was kissing him back. She felt his hand cup her cheek and hold her, deepening the kiss. Gratification took over her body and as soon as she desired more he pulled away and she lifted her lids in a dazed look and looked up at his face. _

… … … … … … … … … …

_Closing the door behind her Kagome walk onto the sidewalk and stretched her arms up high. "Your midriff is showing," Kagome spun around and came face to face with someone she did not suspect to find, by a bar, at this time of night, on a weekday. Kagome gasped._

"_Inu…"_

_Now_

"…Taishio?" Kagome questioned as she tilted her head, hoping it would help her see better in the dim light. It looked like him, however faint the image was, and it sounded like him. But many people sounded like others, and she could barely make out the person. He had told her once before he worked week days, as well as nights.

"You know you haven't seen a person enough when they question who you are." Taishio sighed as he traded his dimly lit portion of the sidewalk for the properly lit portion. He laughed and looked at the sign on the building, _Danny's Pub_. "I see you've enjoyed your night." Taishio commented.

"Ah, yes. It was a great night." Kagome said nervously. Did he know about her job? He knew she had one, but did he know what as? Would he be mad?

"Hey Kagome you forgot you pur—" Marisa started quickly as she burst through the door, that is, until she say Taishio. She handed Kagome her purse and walked over to Taishio. Making an 'hmm' sound she walked around him a few times before standing in front of him, looking him up and down and than looked to Kagome and back to him again. "Gold eyes, long silver hair, handsome features, you wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru, would you?" she said rather coldly, narrowing her eyes to match her tone. Taishio laughed and shook his head.

"Nonsense my dear, I'm not Sesshomaru." He laughed again and slapped the woman on her back. "Nice try though, nice try." He smiled, "I must say, I'm quite flattered to know I have 'handsome features'."

"Of course you are, male egos always are." Marisa commented.

"Ah, outspoken aren't you. Very nice choice in co-workers Kagome." Taishio laughed and Kagome froze. She turned slowly towards Taishio.

"Y-you are mad?" Kagome questioned carefully. Taishio rose an eye brow.

"Of course not, I just said she was a fine choice for a co-worker." Taishio said blandly, though knowing what she meant by the question.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "I mean where I'm choosing to work." Kagome corrected.

"Ah, yes, of course." He coughed a little and put on a fake angry face. "Kagome, I'm very disappointed you found a job that involved working hard, smiling and getting great cash. Very, very disappointed," he shook his head to augment his statement. Then, he started to laugh. "Of course not my dear, what could you be doing that's so horrible?" Taishio asked. "You only mix drinks, correct?"

"How do you know?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kagome my dear. T'is a secret." He wagged his finger.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Marisa said and left the two of them with a slight wave of her hand as she disappeared through the door.

"So why_ are_ you here?" Kagome questioned. Taishio smiled.

"Come now my dear, its past three in the morning, you wouldn't think that I would let you walk home, alone." Taishio shook his head and hook his arm with Kagome's. "I shall protect you from all that lurks in the night." He puffed up his chest and began to scour ahead of Kagome.

"And who's going to protect you?" Kagome laughed as he dramatically fell to the ground and pounced back up only to push himself against a wall.

Kagome wanted to cry as she looked at her schedule for the next month. She had asked for extra hours yes, but, _this_ was insane. Did her boss think she had coffee in her veins? How was she supposed to keep up with these hours without looking suspicious? If Sesshomaru found out he'd be furious. Wait. Why was Sesshomaru first on her list? Shaking her head she added an InuYasha, a mother and a younger brother factor in. They'd all be suspicious and she knew InuYasha's response wouldn't be happy, she wasn't sure if her mother would be okay or give her a look that said she wasn't okay with it but said she was any way, and her brother, she wasn't sure what her brother would think. He would probably agree as long as she made enough money for his birthday presents. She sighed.

She was putting in so many hours already and she was so tired. Now, her hours were amplified and she was beginning to feel the exhaust twenty times over. Taishio had found out, perhaps she could ask him to cover for her, say she went to a friends, decided to sleep there, went out for a night of fun, _something_.

"Of course I'll help." Taishio agreed after hearing Kagome's story. "Lying is exciting when your sons are demons." He added with a laugh.

"That's perfect!" Kagome said happily, hugging Taishio tightly.

"Yoh! Kagome!" Koga's voice rang through the halls and Kagome and Taishio's head poke out of the door frame. Smelling Kagome he spun around. "There you are! The maid let me in." Koga announced. "Your scents in almost every hall, you're bloody hard to find."

"I have to go for a date now, so I'll see you later." Kagome nodded towards Taishio as a good-bye and linked her arm with Koga's and steered him down the hall.

_Good thing he's in a meeting_ Taishio thought as he closed the door to his study. By he of course, Taishio meant

"Sesshomaru, what do you have to say about changing the style of the advertisements?" one of the many shadows asked. They were all shadows, following him where ever he went while he worked. Standing over his shoulder while he wrote documents, signed his signature. He wasn't given a moment of privacy when he was at work. And right now, he was in a room with these bumbling shadows having a meeting with them about the style of advertisement.

That's when the scent hit him. He growled inwardly. What was _he_ doing in his house? The bastard had a lot of courage coming to _his_ home. He dared to enter _his_ house? Then Kagome's scent hit his nose. So, they were going on _another_ date. _The bastard, _he thought coldly.

"Sir, Sesshomaru?" one of the shadows asked carefully.

"A new style is fine, bring me the ideas by Friday and I'll look over them." He stood up and adjusted his tie. "Now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." Without waiting for their response he left the room quickly and gracefully.

Kagome was leaning her head against Koga, not because she was trying to be romantic or cuddly, no, it was because she never felt so tired. She was beyond tired now, she was exhausted and feeling more than woozy and dizzy. _But_, she thought determined, _I have a date to go on_. She didn't know how to say no to him. It seemed like a lousy excuse to her.

As they came to the stairs she realized she couldn't lean on him while they walked down the many stairs below. So picking herself off of him she held herself straight and walked to the banister. It wasn't as hard as she thought, and she was sure she was beginning to feel better. That is, until she reached the first stair. She felt everything blur for a second and she wobbled toward the banister a bit before her vision cleared and she was fine again. _At least we'll just be sitting, watching a movie_, Kagome thought confidently as she walked down the stairs.

"Yoh, Kagome, we've got company," Koga whispered to Kagome from beside her. She barely heard his whisper and was about to ask what he had said when she heard _his_ voice.

"What are you doing in my home, wolf?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Picking up my girl for a date," Koga said truthfully.

"Leave my house, and leave Kagome." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, though one could tell, not only through the gestures his hands made, or the anger in his eyes, he was angry through the way he worded his sentence. Koga sneered at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, that's going to happen." Koga said snidely back. Snide can mean; mean, nasty, unpleasantly, malicious, spiteful, unkind, hurtful, but, in this case, though it was meant with sarcasm all of the above definitions would fit the way Koga used it. And though Kagome didn't catch onto the above definitions Sesshomaru did.

"Learn your place wolf! This is _my _house, and _you_ are not welcome here. So _leave_." Sesshomaru said plainly, no excess volume made in his voice, no cruel gestures were made with his hands, no unsaid word were spoken with his eyes. His face and body were placid and he was serious. Kagome gulped down her fear and stomped back up the five stairs her and Koga and descended.

"Stop acting so condescending all the time!" Kagome all but growled. She made it to the top stair, feeling fine and not in the least bit dizzy. "This is _InuTaishio's_ house, not _yours._ Stop pretending your king!" Kagome said, her voice heightening in volume. A tinge of barely noticeable dizziness came over her.

"Stop trying to be Queen." Sesshomaru said slyly.

"Stop pretending your Casanova, you arrogant," another tinge of dizziness, "heartless," and another, "cowardice," more than a tinge, "selfish pig!" Kagome shouted and as she finished her last words her vision blurred, her body numbed, her knees buckled, her eyes clashed closed, and she fell. Vaguely she felt arms wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the cold floor. But, after that her mind fell blank.

_She had worked another double shift, and she was tired. She didn't want to have a bath, like she had planned previously that night, she just wanted to go straight to bed. No changing from her work clothes to her P.J's, she was too tired for that. All she wanted to do was fall onto her own bed and drift into a slumber, with out without dream, so long as she slept. _

_She paid the cab driver his fee, thanked him and was already at the entrance of the shrine steps. _Why, _she groaned mentally,_ do we need to have so many stairs leading up the shrine?_ As the cab drove off Kagome made her way up the stairs. Carefully she held onto the banister, because the farther you got up, the darker it got. No street lamps were above the stairs and the light from the ones below were blocked out by the many trees that incased the shrine. Carefully guiding her feet up the stairs she held onto the banister tightly. _

_Making her way to the top of the stairs, stumbling only once she reached the last step, she tried to make her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Not succeeding in her attempt she carefully moved along what she hoped was the path to her house. As her feet edged forwards she felt herself stumble and her legs swayed slightly. _Oh no_, she thought horrified. Quickly she shook her head and got her balance back. Feeling for the path again she continued to make her way towards the house. _

_Reaching her destination she started to walk up the two stairs she had. Making it up she went to take a step towards the door when her head shook and her vision blurred before she felt herself falling backwards. Her vision cleared and she braced herself for the hard fall that she had no way of stopping. Though, someone else did. She felt strong arms catch her, wrap around her waist, and pull her up. They held onto her for a moment before they were sure she was stable. _

_Turning around to thank her savior she was surprised to find who it was. What was he doing here? At this time? She was about to ask when he pulled her into tight hug._

Arms were wrapped around her tightly and she couldn't move an inch if she wanted to. Not that she did, her body felt like a ton of bricks. Her legs were sore and her calves ached, not to mention the soles of her feet. But, she wouldn't mind who ever it was giving her the death hug to let up at least a little.

"Kagome, don't die!" Koga's voice said dramatically.

"She's not dead you fool." That was Sesshomaru's emotionless tone.

"And what if she was?" Koga's voice shouted with dramatic tension. Kagome wanted to open her eyes and stare at him with disbelief but they felt glued shut.

"She is _not_ dead wolf." _Geez,_ Kagome thought, _he sounds so worried that I…what _did_ I do?_ Kagome tried to open her eyes and push herself up but her eyes would only open a blurred millimeter, and her body was still being clamped to the ground by what Kagome would assume to be Koga.

"K-Koga, you're…crushing me." Kagome pinched out through exhausted breaths. Koga immediately let her go. She tried to get up but she still felt too heavy. Doing what she thought was shaking her head she tried to clear her head. She had to at _least _open her eyes. Gradually, after clenching her eyes closed she tried to inch them open. Making them half way up she could see she was lying in Koga's lap and Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall, casually, staring down at them. Kagome smiled inwardly, and she thought outwardly. _So,_ she thought happily, _he _does_ care. _Logic was logic, and fact was fact, he wouldn't have let Koga hold her otherwise without a fight. She felt her body tingle.

"You're not dead!" Koga said triumphantly with a hint of worry in his voice. There was a clapping sound and Koga swiftly turned his head towards Sesshomaru, while Kagome slowly turned hers.

"Bravo wolf, you get a cookie." Koga growled at Sesshomaru's sarcasm. Kagome gave a muffled laugh. Both Koga and Sesshomaru's head swung towards Kagome, though Kagome could barely make out their faces since everything was blurred. Kagome yawned and felt her eyes begin to close. Her body felt like it was being engulfed by warm, soft sand, and she loved it. Giving into the beckon of sleep she felt herself drift away. A smile tuned on her face.

Not only did they call Dr. Naru, but some how Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Taishio, Souta, her mother, and a few nurses she didn't recognize were there. Taishio and InuYasha made sense, they lived in the house, but, why everyone else? As it turned out everyone had been called since they thought this was her big memory relapse, but, as things would have it, it wasn't even close.

_It's merely fatigue_ Dr. Naru stated plainly, wondering also why everyone had been called. After that though, he stated a few rules, ones Kagome couldn't pretend to forget since everyone was standing around her listening to the Doctor's every word. _No work, no outside adventures, that means dates Koga, Sesshomaru. Perhaps some light gardening, a soak in the hot tub. Just some relaxing. _Of course, _how long_ had been asked. _Around a week, more if necessary. But, no less. _He commanded and gave Kagome a stern look that said to _obey_ what he had told her.

So, not only was her predicament over dramatized, and everyone was called away from their previous endeavors, she was told she wasn't allowed to do anything 'over-exert-full'. Meaning all those extra hours she had taken on were being passed onto someone else. That being either one of her many co-workers, or who ever Taishio pushed into that slot. She had pleaded silently with him about her job, and he nodded his head and had left to _take care of some business_ as he had stated.

But that wasn't what burst her bubble the most. What irked her most was that she was being lectured for working. Didn't parents spend their children's youth reminding them to work hard? Obviously Sesshomaru thought other wise, because right now, he and Kagome were arguing over work ethics.

"What are you working as anyways?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, thinking the worst. "How could you possibly be so tired."

"What's that face for?" Kagome demanded. "Don't assume the worst. Ever think of long, messed up hours?" Kagome sneered. Why was he always on her case?

"Than get better hours!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh, that's the pot calling the kettle black!" Kagome retorted. "You drag me here, knowing your working hours like the back of your hand, and you expect me to smile at you when you don't spend _any_ time with me?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away with an angry blush on her cheeks. "You're a find example for unruly hours Sesshomaru." Kagome said, her voice lowering down to an inside volume. "Your hours are so messed up you couldn't even show up for breakfast, let alone time to wave to me in the hall."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome turned herself in her bed, she'd been forced to stay in it for the rest of the night, and looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief written across her face.

"You couldn't even give me a curt nod of hello in the hall, what made you think you'd have time to talk to me?" Kagome asked in a sad sort of whisper.

"There were plenty of times to say it other wise." Sesshomaru comment wryly, Kagome sighed and lay back down, covering herself up.

"That's just it Sesshomaru. Why should I have to go out of my way for things you plan?" Kagome asked as she turned her back to Sesshomaru, leaning into her pillow and closing her eyes shut. Sesshomaru let out a long breath that some would classify as a sigh, and left the room, knowing full well the conversation was over and won.

They have a talk about weird messed up hours and what does he do? He goes on a business trip. The nerve of the man. Right after he complains about her unusual hours he leaves on a business trip. And it's not that it was a business trip, but the fact that he left a mere twelve hours later. And she had been asleep when he left. And of course, since he was going some where he felt the need to wake her up, at three in the morning.

But, it beings so damn early, she thought it was just a dream. A weird dream at that. So the next morning she went down for breakfast, no Sesshomaru, which was odd. Since around this time he was supposed to be getting a slight let off for work. But, none the less, she continued on with her day. Now that she looked at her day, she was glad to have the week off. She didn't have a care in the world right now, except maybe who it was doing her job.

"No need to worry ladies, I'll be your Kagome for a week!" Taishio shouted triumphantly, both hands fisted and waving around in the air for effect. Marisa, as well as the other co-workers, all stared at him with disbelief and confusion. Whispers of 'who is this man?', 'are we being robbed' and 'how old _is_ he?' swept across the room. "Have no fear, I'll make a perfect fill in!"

Sighing with content Kagome leaned back against the hot spring's siding. This really was nice, she had no idea there was even a hot spring, though she should have been surprise. It was absolutely wonderful looking. Wooden floors, with little ticks of grain (or something, Kagome didn't know) for grip, surrounded the nicely polished wooden case hot spring. A few rocks, fake or real Kagome didn't care, were placed in the middle and along the sides, a waterfall spilling down from one of the larger rocks. Who knew indoor hot springs could be so positively relaxing?

Though, her relaxation ended quickly when she was called for lunch, which, Sesshomaru did not attend. That, however, was not unheard of. He didn't usually eat lunch. But, Kagome went on with her meal happily. Eating merrily undisturbed, with InuYasha and Taishio as guests for the first quarter of the meal. The left as soon as they were finished and rushed to work. Taishio working on the company and InuYasha to his own work. Neither saying more than a simple _good-bye_ with an added, _relax_.

It was supper time when Kagome began to wonder where Sesshomaru was. Now-a-days he made it down for supper. But, he wasn't there. That's when Kagome started her interrogation. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Both Taishio and InuYasha gave her funny looks.

Her interrogation was cut short with Taishio's simple answer. "He's on a business trip Kagome." InuYasha nodded his head.

"He woke you up this morning and you growled at him, glare at him, shouted at him for waking you up, told him to take his time and to stay for a week, and then you went back to sleep." InuYasha stated.

"Yes, such a romantic good-bye." Taishio added.

"The nerve, I mean, we talk about wonky hours and weird schedules and what does he do? He leaves on a business trip?" Kagome ranted as she re-told the story of Sesshomaru's leave to Marisa. What had started out as a short story telling to let off a little steam turned into a rant of how 'stupid' and 'idiotic' Sesshomaru really was.

"If it's a business trip, how can he control that?" Marisa asked. Kagome shook her head.

"It's not that it's a _business trip_, it's that those things take time to plan. Meaning, he had tons of time to tell me about it, which he does at three in the morning on the day he leaves. It's the fact that he actually gets mad at me for my time schedule and work ethics and than up and leaves. He just, pisses me off!" Kagome said, starting off calm and ending worked up.

"Hey, you never know it could have been a last minute trip," Marisa said in defense of Sesshomaru.

"There's no way Sesshomaru would allow something _that_ last minute, he's far too timely and proper to do that," Kagome stated matter-o-factly. "He's just so…" Kagome started off on another rant about Sesshomaru and his indecent, bastardly ways. Continuing on with idiots, fools, pathetic, sardonic twits, morons, the list goes on. And as Marisa listened to Kagome she began to remember all the other things Kagome had said about Sesshomaru.

It wasn't so much as, _what_ she said, but _when_ she said it. What she had said was a bit of a hard question, but, ask when she said it and the answer was straight forward. Any chance to talk about the man and she took it, which lead Marisa to believe once thing.

"You know Kagome, I hafta say, you sure sound like you like this guy." Marisa cut in as Kagome started getting riled up. "A lot," she added. Kagome stopped her rant and blushed furiously.

"I do _not_." Kagome said sternly. Marisa laughed.

"Why not Kagome? You talk about him enough, never stopping." Marisa winked.

"I'm complaining, not adoring," Kagome stated plainly.

"What's the difference? Either way, you're making him the center of your world." Marisa said with a dramatic sigh. She winked at Kagome again. "Besides, from what I hear, he ain't bad lookin' in the looks department."

"That's besides the point. He's arrogant and a prick." Kagome stated officially.

"I didn't hear any disagreement there Kagome." Marisa laughed, nudging Kagome with her elbow. "Admit it, you think he's _sexy,_ you think he's _hot, _you think of him _all_ the time." Marisa teased. Kagome's face burned red. "You want to _hug_ him, you want to _kiss _him, you want to _love _him…" Marisa laughed as she continued poking fun at Kagome.

"_Shuddap_!" Kagome shouted shaking Marisa back and forth as she continued to rant on things Kagome 'wanted' to do. Kagome's face was beet red.

"Marisa, Kagome, back to work." Their boss, some how appearing out of no where, shouted. "You just back from your week and a half break Ms. Higurashi, don't start slacking now." he commanded and disappeared. With that commanded, both girls stopped giggling, though Marisa was the only one, and got back to work. Kagome was finally back, after her week and a half break, which she enjoyed immensely.

"Why the hell are you getting mad at me?" Kagome shouted into the phone.

"You should have done it," he stated simply.

"How the hell am I suppose to phone you when I don't even know your number Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled through the phone. Sesshomaru had called only moments ago, a fight, naturally, already ensued, demanding reasons why Kagome hadn't called _him_. Of course, Kagome just got mad back at him, ten fold.

"Ask one of the servants, girl," he stated as if it were obvious. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the wall.

"I shouldn't have to phone you when you're the one who left." Kagome retorted.

"I'm on a business trip, what makes you think I have time?" he questioned.

"If you're so busy, how am I supposed to know when to call you?" Kagome countered.

"Ask the servants, girl," he repeated.

"If you wanted me to call you, you should have left information," Kagome stated. "Even so, I see _no_ reason for me to call you at all any way." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Why would you not?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What do you need me to call you for? Make sure you remembered your toothbrush? A clean pair of underwear?" Kagome asked sarcastically (Sesshomaru looked down at his bag and noticed he did forget his toothbrush.). "You're no baby Sesshomaru, don't act like one." Kagome snapped arrogantly.

"Watch your place, girl," Sesshomaru said with a less than emotionless tone.

"Or what Sesshomaru? You gonna give me a time out?" Kagome laughed.

"I was kidding." Kagome mumbled as she sat in the corner of the room. Three servants, very big ones, came in and grabbed Kagome, carrying her down the hall as she struggled to get away. The quickly came to a bare room where they set her down and disappeared from the room. A speaker came on and the servants informed her that 'Lord Sesshomaru' had ordered her be put in a room for a 'time out'. Kagome growled and had started off by banging on the door but had quit once a TV came down through the ceiling with an image of Sesshomaru on it.

_You, dear Kagome, are in a time out. Now you'll know for next time to keep your place_ Sesshomaru had stated coolly and cockily. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the TV. _You won't be let out until you've calmed down and become the well-behaved lady you aren't._

And here she was, two hours later, lying on the floor, snoring loudly.

"Can Rin braid Kagome's hair now?" Rin asked after viewing herself in the mirror. Kagome had spent the majority of an hour braiding all of Rin's hair, which was a longer and harder task than it looked. Rin had _thick_ hair. Kagome nodded her head and both switched places, Rin climbing onto the bed Kagome previously sat on and Kagome sliding to the floor, where Rin once sat. "Does Kagome want Rin to do big braids, or small braids?" Rin asked.

"Surprise me," Kagome smiled. Rin gave a cheerful 'okay' and started braiding away at Kagome's hair. They sat in a giggly chat, talking about the all the cute boys in Rin's class she liked.

"Does Kagome love master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she flipped the three hairs in a twisted pattern.

"No Rin," Kagome answered simply and softly.

"Didn't Kagome love master Sesshomaru before?" Rin asked.

"I…don't know," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Why does Kagome not know?" Rin asked curiously, still twisting Kagome's hair in the pattern of a braid.

"I got a bump on my head and lost some of my memories," Kagome said with fake cheer in hopes of not making the moment to depressing.

"Is Kagome sad?" Rin asked.

"A little," Kagome admitted. "I don't remember most of my friends and I have to meet them all over again."

"No, isn't Kagome sad she forgot who she loved?" Rin corrected, giggling a little. "Rin would be sad if she forgot who she loved. It would make Rin very sad." Rin said softly.

"I don't think I can be sad about losing something I don't remember." Kagome stated calmly with more fake cheer.

"Rin thinks Sesshomaru is sad too," Rin sad, ignoring Kagome's comment. _Yeah,_ Kagome thought, _he sounded so sad talking to that hooker on the phone_. "Rin would be even more sad, if the person Rin loved forgot Rin and Rin's love." Rin said with a slight pout. "Wouldn't Kagome?" Rin asked, poking her head around Kagome's. Kagome smiled as she looked at Rin.

"Yeah, I guess I would." Kagome admitted. _That doesn't mean I feel sorry for the ass_.

"Rin very much likes the garden now Kagome. Rin thinks Kagome did a pretty job at making the picture clear again." Rin commented, changing the subject. Kagome turned her head and looked up at Rin.

"What picture?" Kagome asked. Rin pouted when Kagome moved her head and ruined the braid she was working on. Her pout disappeared when Kagome's question hit her.

"Rin will show Kagome!" Rin shouted, letting Kagome's hair go before jumping of the bed and grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her out into the hall. Running up and down halls, turning left and right Rin steered them around like she knew the place like the back of her hand, and Kagome didn't doubt that she did. "Master Sesshomaru gave it to Kagome as a present one day. Kagome cried lots. Rin thinks it's because Sesshomaru got Kagome to plant all the flowers." Rin laughed as the spun right then left.

"What?" Kagome questioned. Rin stopped at a four way intersection in the hall. Thinking a moment she looked left and right, then ahead. "Left," Kagome unconsciously said.

"Right!" Rin laughed happily and pulled Kagome down the hall, walking this time. "We're almost there," Rin announced.

"Rin, what did you mean, he got me to plant the flowers?" Kagome asked. Rin looked back at Kagome and smiled.

"Rin means that Sesshomaru told Kagome the gardener couldn't do anything right and started to complain about Mr. Gardener. Kagome got mad and said she would do it if it meant Sesshomaru would stop complaining. Then Kagome worked for three days straight working on it." Rin explained. _He made me do my own present?_ Kagome thought furiously. Rin laughed. "But, Kagome did it wrong and Master Sesshomaru noticed it when Kagome finished." Rin added.

"Let me guess," Kagome said dryly. "He made me start over?"

Rin shook her head. "No, Sesshomaru went out in the middle of the night, using lamps, and re-did Kagome's garden. When Rin found out, Sesshomaru told Rin not to tell Kagome, but, Kagome doesn't remember the garden, so Rin thinks its okay." Rin finished. "Look!" Rin said excitedly as they came to a long window that opened to look into the back yard of the property, or at least part of it. Kagome looked over the edge thinking it was going to just be another flower, or some other lame picture. She was surprised to find something far different. It wasn't extravagant, but it wasn't lame either. It was simple and so unlike Sesshomaru.

A heart made from red flowers, Kagome couldn't tell what kind from the window, encircled violet and blue words that read '_I love you'_. So simple, yet so sweet. Kagome smiled at the floral picture. Green and orange flowers outlined the heart, with a small '_Sesshomaru'_ off to the side at the bottom. Kagome felt her stomach flip and her heart flutter. Backing up she held her chest wondering what had just happened.

"Is Kagome okay?" Rin asked, Kagome nodded her head.

"Rin, I'm going to stay here for a little bit okay?" Kagome said. Rin smiled and gave a loud and happy 'okay' before she waved and ran down another hall.

_So,_ Kagome thought,_ he did care about me._ She shook her head, _no, he did love me._ Kagome smiled at the thought. He wasn't just a jack ass, he did have a heart. _And_, Kagome looked over the widow's edge again, _he gave it to me_. _So what did this mean now_, she wondered. It didn't mean a whole lot actually. Why should knowing he loved her before mean anything _now_? He may have loved her then, but it was apparent his interests laid elsewhere now. Besides, even if he did love her now, that didn't mean she loved him. She had to admit, letting her believe she did the beautiful design below was sweet and making it was even sweeter, but, that was about to be the thing that decided whether she loved him or not.

Though, she had to admit, she missed him. The phone call earlier had made her happier than she had felt since he did leave. But…did that mean she _loved_ him? No, certainly not. She couldn't remember him. But, who's to say she had to remember him, to love him? She shook her head side to side, no one, but that didn't mean she did. Marisa's words came back to her and she felt her stomach drop.

_You_ _want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to love him, _she had said.

_I want to remember him_ she thought sadly to herself. Everyone had said they were such a happy couple before. She wanted to remember those times, because now, they were nothing like that. All her and Sesshomaru did was argue. She sighed, things just didn't work out between the two. He was ice to her fire. Two completely different elements, two completely different people. But Marisa did have a point, after they had started to work she had said, seriously, _you probably just miss Sesshomaru_. She had scoffed the idea earlier, but now…for some stupid idiotic reason the idea made sense. She had looked around to see if he'd come home since the man had left. It was true, he pissed her off like no other, but, for some weird reason, when they argued, it got her adrenaline pumping, and she loved it. It was weirder than anything in the world and she wanted to scorn herself for being so idiotic. And every time she thought about him her stomach did flip flops, her heart felt like it skipped a beat then sped up.

Was she…falling in love with the idiot? Kagome shook her head vigorously. Never! She may have found arguing with him fun, and she may have agreed with Marisa that he looked okay, but she refused to believe she was falling in love. Because even though there were those times she enjoyed, there were still the times she hated and it made her despise him. Like, how he had to do everything the hard way, everything always had to be over the edge, never simple. And then there was the fact that he thought he was better than the rest of the world, and how he was always condescending her.

This was getting her no where! She didn't love him, end of story. Period. Nothing more said. But, then again, if she didn't at least like him, why get jealous of another woman. She shook her head. She wasn't jealous of the other woman, she was mad she was forced to stay in this house when he was with other woman. Yes, Kagome decided, that was why. Oh who was she kidding herself, she was jealous. But, that didn't mean she loved the man. Not even close. Like, perhaps, but _not_ love.

Sesshomaru growled as he lay back onto his bed. These meetings were absolutely terrible, boring, and tedious. Not to mention long. He was going onto his second week in this place and the meetings had gone _nowhere_. It was starting to piss him off. He didn't like spending time with these people at home, moving elsewhere did not help.

Not only were the meetings and long, but so was the distance between where he was now, and where Kagome was. What if she was hit by another vehicle? He shook the nonsensical thought from his head. Not that there was any progress that she would forget this time around. The woman disliked him and dared not to hide it. Their relationship was nowhere close to where it used to be.

If anything he would say Kagome hated him more now than she did before. He hadn't made _any_ progress with her and needless to say she _didn't_ love him. He wanted to growl, to rip apart the pillow he was lying on just to get some anger off his chest, but he stayed calm and controlled himself.

_Perhaps_, he thought to himself, _I should give her up to Koga._ For some idiotic reason she liked the wolf. That pissed him off even more, since the wolf had his chance and blew it once before. Though, it wasn't like he could talk. He'd put Kagome in tears more than once. He'd be damned if he did it again. Besides, wasn't there are saying that said if you love someone, let them go and if they come back they're yours, if they don't, they never were. It was quite obvious Kagome _wasn't_ his.

But, maybe he should let her go. Let he leave the house fall in love with some other lovesick fool. Let her make her own choice, because it certainly wasn't him. He and Kagome…just weren't working. They just weren't, meant to be. Sesshomaru growled. He'd just have to forget about her while he was here, and when he got back, he'd just send her home.

And that, was that. Things were decided.

_End of Chappie 10_

A/N: For those of you who didn't read my profile, I'm putting out an early update because today is MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Hope you like my present to you. - Also, this means no update on Monday, keep that in mind!


	11. It's Over?

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 11: It's over?

Author: Funnyfan with THE 'L' for driving!

_last time_

_Wasn't there are saying that said if you love someone, let them go and if they come back they're yours, if they don't, they never were. It was quite obvious Kagome wasn't his. _

_But, maybe he should let her go. Let he leave the house fall in love with some other lovesick fool. Let her make her own choice, because it certainly wasn't him. He and Kagome…just weren't working. They just weren't, meant to be. Sesshomaru growled. He'd just have to forget about her while he was here, and when he got back, he'd just send her home. _

_And that, was that. Things were decided. _

_Now_

Slamming his drink against the counter he signaled the bar tender for another one. He quickly downed that one and ordered another. It was no use. He'd tried not to think about her. Tried not to remember her. Tried to forget her. Forget their love. Forget about her being his world. He shook his head, he was thinking about her again. Her long flowing raven tresses that swung when she walked, her burning and sensational eyes that burned dark when she was mad and danced brightly when she was happy. Her smile as –– he stopped himself. Trying not to think about her made him think about her even more.

She was always there, in his mind. Haunting him with the horrible past and the even worse future, the one they would never share. He signaled for another drink, drinking it at a slower pace as he tried, and hoped the alcohol would drown out the thoughts of her. Burn the images from his mind. Help him to forget.

Seven drinks later he realize it was no use. No matter how much he drank she was still there. She wouldn't leave his thoughts. He had decided, four days ago now, that she would be out of his life soon. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. It's what he kept telling his father. Yes, he had told him about his decision. His father didn't seem to argue much on the subject, just sighed loudly and left the room. He wasn't sure if his father had sighed because his son was finally letting the poor girl he encased for months go, or if it was a sigh because his son was letting the one woman who captured his heart go. Either way, it wasn't a happy sigh.

Who would have thought he, Sesshomaru, would be rejected by a mere female? Perhaps, to get a female out of his head, he needed another female. It made sense. A female for a female. But first, he decided, Kagome would have to leave. That was the first step. If he wanted to forget her, than sending her home was the only option. But of course he wouldn't make her leave A.S.A.P, she would have a week, perhaps. Some odd number of days anyway. And after she was gone, he would forget about her. After her face was erased from his memory he would have no problem filling the empty space in his bed. No problems at all. He _was_ Sesshomaru after all.

"Alright Koga!" Someone shouted from the bars entrance. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards the entrance to see Koga and a bunch of other mangy wolves following behind him, cheering and shouting barbarically.

"I'll buy you a round of drinks Koga!" one of the wolf's worshippers stated. Koga, and the rest of them, cheered happily. A round of beers were quickly distributed to them all and they all drank in loud merriment. Sesshomaru found it absolutely appalling, especially in his own half-drunken state.

The wolves chatted loudly about mates and ladies, though it was quiet enough that it was drown out by other people's chatter for everyone else but Sesshomaru. He listened with half an ear, not really caring much for what they were talking about. But, Koga's change of topic made his ears tingle with curiosity.

"Oh yeah," Koga said haughtily, "I've got me one hellova looker!" Naturally Sesshomaru figure he was referring to Kagome. He used to brag about Kagome to others religiously. He had no doubt Koga would do so too. But, as things appeared, he was wrong. "She's got a damn nice ass too," he gloated. "Nice kisser too," he added.

"Hey Koga!" One of his loyal followers shouted above the hoots and hollers. Koga looked at him and everyone quieted down a bit. "What about that other girl?" he asked. Sesshomaru's yes darted towards Koga. _Other girl?_ He questioned. That better have meant from a previous time.

"Which one?" another asked with a laugh. Everyone joined in, but quieted down quickly when another wolf asked "You mean that spunky girl?"

"Yeah!" the wolf shouted. "What's her name?" he wondered aloud.

"Kagome!" one wolf offered. "Ain't she fine!" he offered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed he bit down a growl that was threatening to surface. Sesshomaru swore he saw Koga's eyes glint with a mischievous light to them.

"Yeah," he said lightly. "Her too." He finished. "She's got one hellova body! Fine piece of ass that girl. What I wouldn't do to po—" he began perversely before he flew from his chair and bounced across two tables before landing and breaking the third. He lifted himself up and rubbed his cheek.

Sesshomaru stood mere inches away from the knocked over chair Koga once sat on. His fist still in the air and his eyes blood shot red. He was growling fiercely and baring his fangs. Koga laughed.

"Oi, watcha do that for?" He demanded. "You almost hurt me," he prodded with a laugh. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he sprung at Koga without any thoughts. Driven with rage Sesshomaru pounced at Koga. Shattered wood flew everywhere as Sesshomaru landed, breaking the already broken wood after missing Koga. Koga laughed again. "Oi, why're you breakin' that table?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru slowly turned to face Koga, his head bobbing left and right, his fangs sharply bared, his claws outstretched and his markings faintly showing.

_Geez, didn't think he'd go _this_ far_ Koga thought as a few people in the bar quickly left. Sesshomaru, ignoring the fact that there _were_ people around, ran at Koga from where he was, quickly weaving in and out of tables. His claws began to glow a dark florescent green as the swung at Koga. Koga swiftly dodged Sesshomaru's advances, stepping back, expertly weaving in and out of tables.

"Oi, what's your problem?" Koga demanded, though he knew exactly why. Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer let alone acknowledge the fact that Koga was speaking. Growling ferociously he disappeared and Koga was surprised when he was thrown forward, across the room. Lifting himself up from table and chair rubble he glanced over at Sesshomaru. His eyes shone red, occasionally flashing to white, his posture was arrogant and graceful, yet powerful and intimidating. He was serious.

Sesshomaru was in front of Koga within mille seconds and Koga realized he was more than serious, he was determined. Which meant, he had to be serious too, that, or get his ass kicked. Koga quickly jumped back a few paces and disappeared from Sesshomaru's sight. Sesshomaru glanced around quickly, half the bar empty with only Koga's crew, the workers, and a few others that found the scenario entertaining. He couldn't see Koga, he was about to growl and demand he come out but he never got to start his command before Koga flew at him, in a spinning aerial kick. Sesshomaru scarcely had time to block the kick with his arms as a barrier.

"Give up Sesshomaru, my speed beats yours any day," Koga declared as the turned their fight into a fist match. Koga swung his left fist against Sesshomaru's face, blocking one of Sesshomaru's attempts aimed at his head. Exchanging hits, Koga landed the majority of his and Sesshomaru landed a fair amount of his, though not as many as Koga.

Koga, beginning to get tired swung his leg up to hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, apparently good at long term fights, effortlessly caught the offending appendage and threw Koga across the room using it as leverage.

"Your speed may be fast, but your skill lacks," Sesshomaru announced cockily, a small smirk gracing his face as he sped towards Koga's fallen body. As Koga lifted himself up Sesshomaru threw him back down. Koga growled and swiftly swiped his foot under Sesshomaru, and though it didn't trip him he stumbled back a bit, giving Koga the chance to get up and attack. And taking that chance he jumped up and swiftly punched Sesshomaru's face.

"I'll show you skill, dog face!" Koga shouted arrogantly as he jumped in the air. Aiming for Sesshomaru's chest he spun his body in the air, improving his speed tremendously. Sesshomaru anticipating his attack merely dodged Koga. Koga crashed into the already half broken table behind Sesshomaru and cracked it into splinters. Sesshomaru picked Koga up by his neck and held him away from his body as if Koga repulsed him. And indeed he did, far more than one would believe.

"Stay _away_ from Kagome," Sesshomaru growled out, digging his claws into Koga's neck. Koga scoffed and smirked under Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Even if I did…you think…that'd change…your relationship with her?" Koga bit out through gasps of air. Sesshomaru growled at Koga and tightened his grasp.

"Quiet wolf, our relationship does not involve _you_," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"What's…" Koga coughed and tried pulling at Sesshomaru's hand at his throat. Not succeeding in pulling his hand away he decided other means would work. Lifting his legs he kicked against Sesshomaru's chest and pushed back. Flipping in the air, after being released from Sesshomaru, he landed lopsidedly on his feet and rubbed his neck. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Koga questioned. "Hear something you didn't want to hear?" Koga scoffed

Kagome smiled as she threw her hair up in a messy pony tail. Work time, one her favorite times of the day. Okay, so that sounded kind of lame, but she didn't have much of a chance to go out herself and this was the closest thing she had to it. She met new people and chatted with her friends while still working. And with Sesshomaru locking her up, it really was one of her only escapes. Though, since he had left more than a week ago she hadn't had nearly close to as much caged up time as she used to. It was nice, not having him around, though, she couldn't deny she missed their petty arguments.

She shook her head. It was time for work, not time to think about Sesshomaru. Grabbing her uniform, a plain black and navy T-shirt with whatever pants/skirt she decided to wear (normal jeans in this case), she quickly changed and was out the door in minutes. Backing out of the drive way with one of the many cars Taishio owned, Kagome was on her way back to work.

After finally making it through the evening traffic, which felt like hours of nothing, she was able to get out of her car, or rather Taishio's. She stopped behind the car and listened. She could hear yelling and something crashing against something else, distantly. Since it was really faint from where she was she assumed it was off in some alley. She grew suspicious when the sounds got louder as she got closer to her work.

Kagome sighed as she reached for the handle, she hated going to work with a bar fight started already, not that she liked it any other way, or at all. Shaking away her once satisfied-with-the-day smile she replaced it with a frown, ready and prepared for whatever was thrown her way, though, as she opened the door, she didn't expect what she saw.

"You lose," Sesshomaru announced coldly as he threw Koga into the wall, yet again. A dent noticeably there. Koga, looking half dead, though far from it, lifted himself up, using the wall for support. "_Wolf,_" Sesshomaru spit out as if it were poison. Koga got up and gave him a cocky, lopsided grin as Sesshomaru swung his arm back.

The fight, needless to say, got far more intense. The few, idiotic, customers that had decided to stay naturally wished they hadn't and were all huddled in a corner that was untouched, and hoped would stay untouched. A majority of the employees were either hiding with the customers or were stacked behind the bar's counter. The few employees that weren't hiding were sitting on the bar's counters watching the 'show'.

Marisa glanced at her watch and sighed. Turning her attention to the two fighting she continued to watch. She wasn't surprised that Koga was losing, Sesshomaru looked far stronger and though he couldn't match the wolf's speed, he had better endurance, which explained the predicament they were now in. Koga flew across another table, one of the only ones left _actually_ standing. She, probably one of the only ones, wasn't in the least surprised when Kagome's voice rang through the bar.

"**_STOP!_**" Kagome hollered. Sesshomaru, who was holding Koga by his throat with an arm held ready to punch him, dropped his arm. Koga, who was smirking at Sesshomaru, only glanced at Kagome. The customers that were in hiding, as well as the employees that were too scared to move, stopped shivering in fright and sighed thankfully. The employees that had been enjoying the show merely sighed that the show was over and readied themselves for the clean up duty. Marisa jumped from the counter and called up the manager to come down there.

"**_What_**," Kagome questioned angrily, "are you doing?" she demanded. Koga ripped Sesshomaru's, loose, hand away from his neck and fell to the ground. Kagome's frowning face turned from Sesshomaru and looked at Koga's fallen form. Instantly her face turned to caring and she rushed to Koga's side. She gave Sesshomaru a glare before she turned her gaze to Koga. "Koga are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. Koga gave her a lopsided grin and nodded his head.

"Ain't no way dog boy over there could kick my ass," Koga proclaimed, despite the fact that he was losing, and would have continued to do so, had Kagome not come in.

"Ambulance guys are here," Marisa announced as three paramedics came noisily into the bar. Looking around warily they scanned the room for the worst looking. Koga was the first they saw in need of assistance, and they quickly weaved in and out of broken wood, tables, and chairs, along with remnants of ashtrays and bowls.

Both Koga and Sesshomaru were brought to different sides of the bar, the area that _wasn't_ smashed to bits. Koga was taken care of by two paramedics, Kagome standing by his side. He was bandaged, rubbed down with rubbing alcohol and wiped up. And while Koga was babied to Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone touch him. Glancing at him Kagome sighed as he swatted away a some what frightened paramedic's hand. Kagome gave Koga a nod that said she'd be right back and stomped to the other side of the bar.

"Let me do it," Kagome commanded irritably as she took the wet pad from the paramedic. Gladly giving it up to Kagome he let her continue the attempts. Sesshomaru inched away from her as well and didn't dare give eye contact. "You think you're so cool denying medical attention?" Kagome commented icily. Grabbing his head she turned it towards her and began to dab at the few cuts he had on his face. "You're not," she commented coldly.

"This Sesshomaru does not _need_ your help," Sesshomaru commented emotionlessly and grabbed Kagome's hand to keep from rubbing off the smears of blood on his face. Switching hands Kagome began to wipe the blood smears off his face again.

"This Kagome," Kagome mocked, "doesn't care what you want," she finished coldly. He grabbed her hand with his other hand to stop her. She looked at him with furrowed brows. "What the hell is your problem Sesshomaru?" Kagome all but shouted.

"I need no assistance from _you_," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, though it rang coldly in Kagome's ears. The way he said you was as if referring to her was a deadly sin. He threw her hands out of his and turned away.

"You bastard, not only do you beat Koga to a pulp, you push me away after I try to help _you_, the one who's responsible for the whole mess." Kagome growled quietly, since there were still other people in the building.

"My fault?" Sesshomaru questioned. "How do _you_, who was not here when it began, know _who_ started it?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Right, and had it been Koga who attacked first, there would be no way this mess would be here. You wouldn't have done something because someone else challenged you. You'd have ignored him and quickly finished him off." Kagome stated knowingly. "Face it, you started it."

"As I said before, _you_ were not _here_, so you cant say anything," Sesshomaru stated before he got up and began to leave, the paramedic trying, in an un-assertive way, to make him stay. Kagome ran in front of him and stood in his way, or what she thought was his way, he simply walked around her. Kagome growled and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked down at his forearm, Kagome's hand clamped tightly around it.

"Why would you fight Koga?" Kagome asked, ready to hear his side of the story, since Koga's was completely inaccurate since all it indicated was that Koga kicked the crap out of Sesshomaru, which, as she could plainly see, since Koga had two paramedics and Sesshomaru didn't really need the one he had, was _wrong_. Sighing she waited for him to break the silence.

"_You_ would never believe this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru stated icily. He glanced over at Koga, who was smirking at Sesshomaru with a twinge of triumph glinting in his eye. Sesshomaru growled inwardly, causing Kagome's hand to slacken a margin. His glance pivoted to Kagome who held a determined and frightened look on her face. He mentally cringed when he saw her face. She was afraid of him right now. He ripped his arm from her hand and gave her a hard glare. "Do not touch this Sesshomaru." His gaze hardened and he spun away from her after directing an icy glare at her. He swept gracefully, and coldly out of the room, leaving Koga with a cruel glare that promised far more than pain and far less than death.

"…Sesshomaru…" Kagome said as the door closed. Kagome sighed as the doors _clicked_ shut. Turning around she angrily stomped towards the spot her and Sesshomaru were sitting previous minutes ago. The paramedic that had looked after Sesshomaru, though really hadn't touched him, quickly moved out of her way. Growling and mumbling obscenities about idiot men she cleaned up the few cotton balls she had used.

After everyone was looked after and made sure they were stable to drive home, those that weren't were given rides, Kagome began to cool down. In fact, after Koga left, she was a little perky. Koga apologized to her over and over. She had tried to push away the apologies, but he kept them coming. _I want you to know, I'd never try to hurt you on purpose. You'll understand pretty soon_ he had said, with a lopsided grin on his face. The words she hadn't heard him say, as he walked out of the bar, were _I'll always love you_.

The employees had been looked at, though all looked fine. Tables that had still managed to live (that lone table in the corner), were pushed to the side of the bar that had been untouched by the two fighting men. Chairs, none had survived through the brawl, were pushed into a pile, ready to be taken to the dump. All the scraps of wood were piled off to one side of the room. All employees were gathered around the manager who was talking with a repairman. Sighing he turned his attention to his employees.

"Alright, the damage is pretty bad, but fixable. It'll take the weekend to fix it up, so that means, no one has to work," he announced, and a few people chimed towards the other with a 'yes' or an 'oh yeah'. After they were finished he continued. "I want to thank Kagome here," he waved his hands in Kagome's direction, "A big thank you for shutting down the brawl, thanks." He added. Everyone clapped, and Kagome smiled with a slight blush. "Alright, since none of you need to come to work 'til Monday, get the hell outta my sight," he laughed jokingly, and everyone in the room scrambled to leave. Those who had stuff in the staff room left to grab it quickly and those who had come when the brawl had just started or those who were called in, just left, Kagome being one of them.

"Kagome!" Marisa called over the crowd of employees. No answer. "KAGOME!" Marisa shouted again. No answer again. Marisa cursed loudly.

Kagome wandered through the halls aimlessly. Today was her second day of no work, and she had used up all her ideas of what to do when she was bored when she had her previous week off. So now, she had _nothing_ to do. Koga, for some reason, wouldn't talk to her for more than a couple seconds, which was only to say he couldn't do something because he was too busy. She had tried to scout Rin out but it appeared she had gone on a camping trip, along with Shippo. InuYasha was too busy with his own work, and Taishio was in meeting after meeting. Her mother, decided on spur of the moment, to take her grandfather and go to Osaka for fun, as her mother had put it. Sango and Miroku were both busy with some sort of preparations, they wouldn't tell Kagome and her other friends; Yuki, Eri, and Ayame were all out working, living their lives. Leaving Kagome with _no one_ to be with. She and Sesshomaru, it seemed, had been avoiding each other since the Wednesday incident.

She had _tried _not to bite his head off…she did a poor job, she knew that, but, he had stomped out so…angrily. When he had growled she had felt her heart skip a beat and she knew she had loosened her grip on him. And as much as she tried to look unafraid, she couldn't help but think Sesshomaru had caught on. She had thought, for a mere mille second, that he had a look of hurt on his face, but the thought was erased when she was reminded of the cold and hard look he had given her. He looked so mad, she had never seen him so cold before.

And she had been scared at first, but as soon as he left that fear turned into hard boiled anger. And now, as she remembered that day, her anger returned. The bastard had treated her so cruelly after discombobulating her work area. She paused in mid-step and stared horrified at a wall. …her work area…he knew…about her work area. Shit! Her mind shouted commands, things to do if he even had the mind to remember anything. Her mind was running in circles and she wasn't doing much other than that herself.

He sighed and rubbed his temples with both index fingers. He wouldn't admit to feeling bad about how he acted but, he would admit that he had acted foolish. He was not angry with her, but at that wolf, yet, he took his anger and re-directed it on her, purposely. She already hated him, beyond hate by now, what harm would it do to add to the already deadly poison? He already planned on letting her leave, giving her leverage to hate him made it far more easier. If she had no doubts there was no way he could chase after her anymore. He'd find someone new, to fall in love with.

What good was loving someone when they all but loved you? What good was it to have them in your house, tempting you, when you knew you could never have them? There was no good, and that was that. What wasn't good for the body, was always flushed out.

It was Saturday night and Kagome had yet to leave the house yet. She had yet to find someone to do anything with, she had yet to do _anything._ All she had done was lounge about the house. She had given up calling people the day before and assumed everyone was busy for the weekend. And that was in fact, half true. InuYasha had plans with Kikyo, Rin and Shippo (not that she really wanted to spend her night with grade fives) were still camping, Taishio had convinced his secretary to play laser tag with him and some associates, Koga had yet to talk to her, her mother and grandfather were most likely ready for bed (especially since her grandfather was close to his end of time), Souta would never spend time with his sister because she was bored and was out with his friends, and Kagome had no clue where the others were. That was, until the door bell rang.

Kagome zoomed into the entrance and grabbed the door handle before the butler could even get close. She flung the door open only to find the MIA group. There, standing on the front stairs, was Yuki, Eri, Ayame and of course Sango. Kagome peered around Sango to see Miroku talking on his cell in the car. Noticing her gaze he waved. Kagome smiled and waved back.

"What brings you here?" Kagome asked, happy to have contact with people that _didn't_ live in the house.

"We felt bad since you've been calling us for three days, and we've been busy," Eri announced guiltily as all the girls, in unison, bent their heads down.

"So, we've come to save you!" Ayame announced happily as her head popped up, followed by everyone else's.

"And since our last rendezvous ended lame, were gonna give you the best night you've ever had," Sango said with a wink.

"Let's get you ready for the real world," Yuki suggested and pulled Kagome into the house by her arm, followed in by Ayame, Eri and Sango. The butler closed the door as Kagome was dragged down halls and up stairs.

They picked Kagome's clothes out, made her take a shower, forced her to get dressed, did her hair in what they thought to be the perfect way, brushed on a bit of makeup, filled her purse with cell phone, money, and I.D.. Now they were on their way, driving courtesy of Miroku, who was forced to promise to stay on his best behavior. They had chosen to have Miroku drive them home since last time Kagome's wait for a ride ended in her catching cold. And this time around, they intended to stick together.

It took a while, but they all decided on a bar. One far away from the one Kagome worked at. Miroku agreed to pick them up, at a reasonable time, together and bring them home. Promising not to forget, he had a bachelor party to get to, one of which he promised not to drink or fondle any women. And since those were the rules, he decided he was just going to wait for them in the parking lot, make some calls or something to pass the time.

"You promise you won't ditch?" Eri double checked. Miroku placed one hand on his chest and one in the air.

"I solemnly swear…" he began to recite. Sango hushed him up with a kiss good-bye, and he waved good-bye as the girls left.

"This sure is a _big_ bar," Kagome commented as she gave the bar a once over.

"I've never been here before," Yuki commented, all the girls nodded their heads in agreement. None of them had even heard of the bar before. They had decided it looked nice and thought something new and extravagant would take Kagome's mind away from Sesshomaru. They all knew she had been at home since Wednesday sulking and being mad at Sesshomaru. It wasn't healthy.

"Where's the door?" Eri questioned as she followed behind Sango and Yuki, who lead the herd at the front. The two rounded the corner, gasped and pushed back.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"Oh, there's this…" Sango started, but wasn't able to think of something.

"…really big line," Yuki finished with ease. Ayame and Eri glanced around the corner.

"Oh, my," Ayame said with a surprised face.

"That's…an unexpected scene." Eri commented.

"Oh, I want to see," Kagome commented and sped from the back of the group to the front. Yuki and Sango grabbed Kagome's arms in a loop and spun her around.

"We can't waste time looking at lines," Yuki commented.

"Yes, we need to find a new place to party," Eri shouted boldly, with slight unease.

"Come on Kagome," Sango ushered.

"Right," Kagome agreed. Both Sango and Yuki let go of Kagome and they started to walk back to the parking lot when Kagome spun around. "I want to see the line that was worth gasping abo—" Kagome stopped mid-sentence as she rounded the corner.

Standing in all his elegance and rich, haughty attitude was Sesshomaru, lip locking with some long haired brunette. Kagome stared at the scene the entire time his lips were attached to hers. She watched as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and his hand roamed her back. The scene played out in slow motion for Kagome. The giggling coming from the girl, the whispering from Sesshomaru, the flirting, the laughter, the kissing, the betrayal, the hurt, the pain all hit Kagome hard. She felt her eyes build up with tears. The hot night air swept over her as her tears spilt over the brim of her eyes and fell in slow streams down her cheeks.

He didn't look at her, he didn't even notice her. He just fondled and flirted with the brunette. Kagome held back a sob and quickly turned. She turned, her friends behind her, looking horrorstricken and sad, she looked at them for a second. After her second was up she ran. She ran right passed them. She didn't run to the parking lot, where Miroku was waiting, she didn't know where she was running to. She was just running. Tears streaming down her face as she sobbed out the betrayal and pain she was feeling.

Yuki, Eri and Ayame chased after Kagome, though not running nearly as fast as she was since the three of them were wearing high heels. Actually, everyone (exempt Miroku) was wearing heels but Kagome. And as they ran after Kagome, Sango stood and waited for Sesshomaru to notice. Clouds quickly formulated in the sky and darken with thundering booms. And as the rain fell, slowly at first before it picked up, Sesshomaru's nose twitched. Glancing up from what he was doing he recognized scents. But one scent in particular grabbed his attention. His gaze swung in the direction he smelt her. When he glance over he could see Sango, a very pissed Sango who gave him a fierce glare. She looked behind her, the direction Kagome had run, and looked back at Sesshomaru. She gave him a hard glare before she flipped him the finger and ran off, in a very slow chase, after Kagome.

Kagome didn't know where the hell she was. All she knew was that it was raining, it was wet, it was cold and she had fallen at least three times now. And that was just the small things. She felt her heart crush, break and shatter into millions of pieces. She felt her bare arms and legs go numb from the cold, her sopping wet shoes squished with every slippery step she took, her mind blew with memories. Small trinkets of memories flashed through her head every now and again.

_He held her in his arms, kissing her patiently. _

Another one. She had just had another one. The same one. The same one that had been buzzing in her mind since she had seen him. Pictures of him with another girl flashed through her head in pieces, and it only added to the pain and betrayal she was feeling. Running through a dip in the ground she felt her foot slip and she skidded forward on her stomach again, her shoe flying off in the process. Her friend's voices had dispersed long ago, before the rain had started. She was alone, and there was no one there.

Picking herself up she started to run again.

_His arms wrapped around her._

It was just like last time. Right now, it was just like last time. The time, when he had hurt her before. She clenched her eyes shut as tears cascaded down her face. Her eyes opened a blurred bit as she ran through what looked like a park. Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the pelting rain. She fell again and lost both her sock and shoe from the other foot. But, she didn't care. She ran. Kept running. She didn't stop. There was nothing but parks ahead of her now, no worries of vehicles spurred her thoughts.

_Her arms wrapped around his neck. He lowered his head down, their lips mere inches apart._

She stopped and fell to her knees. _Why_ she asked herself. Why was it her? Why did she have to feel so god damn hurt over an ass like him? Why was an ass like him allowed to live? Why? Why! Why! WHY?

"WHHY?" Kagome screamed agonizingly, tears still streaming down in mixed streams of rain. Wiping her tears away Kagome tried to calm down. She should have gone up to him and slapped him. Her sad tears disappeared only to be replaced by an angry frown. Looking around she noticed she was in a park far from the city. She glanced around and found, not surprisingly, no one there. Only teeter-totters, monkey bars and swings. Lifting herself up, and a half sad half angry manner she walked towards the swing set. Sitting on the swing she began to cry again. She couldn't act strong, act as if it didn't hurt. Not yet anyway. Right now, all she could do was cry.

Lightly swinging back and forth Kagome continued to cry and continued to ask herself 'why her'. Kagome stiffened a bit, but didn't move, when she heard a car door slam. She didn't look up to see who it was. It was probably just someone who lived in one of the many houses that surrounded the park. The _splish, splosh_ of feet against wet grass didn't make her move and she didn't even hear the words the person was spouting until they grabbed her shoulder. Spinning around Kagome saw Taishio, half soaked in rain, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Kagome," he said quietly. He quickly slipped his coat off and wrapped it around her. She jumped off the swing and sobbed into his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her delicately, and rubbed her back. Carefully he guided her towards his car. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered as he closed the door to the passenger's side. _Sesshomaru, you fool._ Taishio growled mentally as he started up the engine after getting into his own seat.

Kagome stomped down the hall, an angry pissed of look plastered on her face. Maids, butlers and any other kind of help quickly backed off and slid against the wall as she passed. Her eyes shown fiercely with anger and her feet stomped in a direction she had been thinking about since the previous night. Sine Taishio had brought her to her room and she had asked where Sesshomaru's study was. She knew he would be in there all day.

Growling she slammed the door open and rushed in. Jaken, Sesshomaru's loyal and impish servant, rushed in after her screaming she wasn't allowed in. She turned and gave him a glare that spoke of death. Quickly the servant swiveled and ran in the other direction.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted. Weaving behind bookshelves Kagome found her way to Sesshomaru's desk. He was already standing up, and walking towards Kagome, mouth open, ready to explain. Kagome without any hesitation slapped him once he was within range of hitting distance before he could even form a word. "You _bastard_!" Kagome shouted angrily. "What right do you have to do that to me!" She growled out. "You think you can say you love someone, force them to stay with you and then make out with some chick at the entrance of some bar?" Kagome yelled out.

"I would watch you're mouth if I were you," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah?" Kagome questioned. "And if I were you I'd jump off a bridge," she said icily.

"I was going to make you leave today," Sesshomaru stated in defense.

"'Make me,'?" Kagome questioned. "You wouldn't make me, Sesshomaru. I would leave willingly."

"Have you sucked up all the fun you wanted from the mansion, my dear sweet Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a sickly sweet, icy tone. Kagome went to slap him again but Sesshomaru grabbed her hands. "Ah, ah, ah, Kagome dear."

"Let go of me you heart stabbing, back stabbing, horrible, pompous, arrogant, lying, cheating, ass of a bastard." Kagome bit out with a growl. "You have no right to say that to me!" Kagome shouted.

"I have every right to do what I want," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted and pulled on her arm.

"Gladly," he said coldly and let go. Kagome tumbled backwards and fell on her rear.

"You bast—," Kagome started but was cut off when Sesshomaru yanked her up.

"Don't use that tone with me," Sesshomaru commanded emotionlessly. "You hated me and wanted to leave anyway, what reason do you have to be mad?" Kagome scoffed at him.

"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked. "You force me to stay in this stupid house, you force me to go on lame outings with you, you tell me who I can hang out with, because you claim to love me, and then you go have a one night stand with some big-boobed brunette!" Kagome shouted. "And you think you have the right to say that!" Kagome growled.

"Master Sesshomaru," Jaken said quietly. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and nodded for him to continue while Kagome growled at him about being an ass hole. "The room for your 11:45 meeting is ready." Kagome turned and glared fiercely.

"Cancel it!" Kagome commanded. Jaken frighteningly looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru, uneasily wondering what he was supposed to do.

"She is no higher than you Jaken," Sesshomaru said plainly. "You have no need to even acknowledge her." Jaken's face danced with worry and fear. His eyes flickered back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome, who had been on the floor when he came in was getting up, and Sesshomaru was standing arrogantly in front of her. Quickly he bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru was about to walk past Kagome and go to his meeting when Kagome snatched his sleeve in her hand.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded in a bored tone.

"Stop acting so damn innocent!" Kagome shouted. "Why would you do something like that after telling me you 'loved' me?" she demanded.

"As I said earlier, I was going to send you home," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. His face was plain, nothing danced in his eyes. He didn't look in the least bit guilty for what he had done. And that pissed Kagome off.

"Yeah, and why not wait until I went home! Why not tell me you didn't want to try anymore?" Kagome demanded. "Do you know how I fe—"

"How you felt?" Sesshomaru finished with an interruption. "How _you_ felt?" he repeated. "And what of me Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded. "How do you think I felt?"

"You looked pretty damn cozy with that brunette," Kagome said icily. Sesshomaru growled.

"I refer to the previous days, when you first came and 'til but a few days ago," he corrected.

"Oh you mean when I didn't know who the hell you were and you tried to seduce me right away, after you tried to kill the boy who saved my life?" Kagome asked. "Or when you trashed the bar to pieces last week?" Kagome added.

"If you are expecting an apology from This Sesshomaru, look else where." Sesshomaru stated icily.

"When did you stop?" Kagome asked, her gaze directed at the ground.

"When did I stop _what_, girl?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"When did you stop loving me?"

"I don't keep track of meaningless things," he stated coldly although is mind screamed _never,_ over and over. Kagome felt a twinge of pain in her chest.

"…astard…" Kagome whispered. "Bastard." She said louder. "BASTARD!" Kagome shouted. Beating her fists against Sesshomaru's chest she shouted the word over and over.

"I don't have time for your petty shouts, unlike you I have proper, appropriate work to be doing," Sesshomaru said with bored, emotionless face. Grabbing her hands he held them for a moment. She ripped her hands out of his and glared up at him.

"Stop." Kagome said quietly. "Stop acting so damn condescending all the time." Kagome all but shouted.

"I do as I wish," Sesshomaru stated, pulling his sleeve from Kagome's hand. "I have far more important things to take care of," he said coldly and left the room.

"Coward," Kagome growled under her breath.

Sesshomaru was beating himself up inside his head. On the outside he looked the same emotionless, regal, handsome man. But, his insides were squirming. He had been so cruel to her. He told her he didn't love her. But, she already hated him, it would make things easier. Yes, he decided, easier. Erasing his thoughts and saving them for another time he walked up to a desk with a woman flipping through papers, talking into a headset.

"Where is, my meeting, and whom is is it with?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly. The woman looked at Sesshomaru with a bored look. Slowly she returned her gaze to a large, thin book. Flipping through it she stopped and closed the book.

"Meeting room 12, with an anonymous guest," she stated boredly. Sesshomaru rose a curious eyebrow. Anonymous? Not bothering to ask if the woman at the desk knew who this anonymous character was, knowing full well she had no clue, he made his way to room 12.

"Tsk, tsk, my boy. Two minutes late." Sesshomaru's head swung in the direction of the voice. It sounded like

"Father." Sesshomaru said will cool indifference and a nod of his head. "I have a meeting in this room plea—"

"Yes, I'm quite aware my boy," he interrupted. "After all I did set it up." he flashed Sesshomaru an innocent and conniving grin, which looked kind of funny since both words knock the other off, giving Taishio an insane killer look. Laughing he patted a chair beside him. Sesshomaru took a seat across from his father and waited for him to begin.

"Please begin, father." Sesshomaru said after Taishio didn't say anything, just stared at Sesshomaru as if waiting for him to spontaneously combust.

"Ah yes, straight to the point as always Sesshomaru," Taishio said with a sigh.

"Continue."

"We should make this meeting short I suppose, I should be expecting Kagome's call in a mere ten minutes." Taishio glanced at his watch and nodded his head.

"What is it that you wish to meet with me about that could not have been done in the hall?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking off the topic of Kagome. He had screwed things up with her already, there was no point going back now.

"That's just it ma'boy!" Taishio said, nodding his head with his arms crossed. "Yup," he nodded again, "Just the thing."

"And what would that be, father." Sesshomaru asked with a bored, emotionless tone.

"Kagome, my boy. Kagome." he answered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"What of her?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, I was wondering how much longer we needed to postpone the wedding," Taishio asked and pulled out a large book with frilly lining. Nodding his head he opened it. The scent of peaches and raspberries hit Sesshomaru's nose like a missile. "I scented it, lovely isn't it?" Taishio beamed.

"There will be _no_ wedding, father." Sesshomaru stated with a hard to keep emotionless face, the scent was overbearing and he wanted to wrinkle his nose against the offending smell.

"Why not my boy? Change religions when I wasn't looking?" Taishio asked, then got a serious look on his face. "You know, it's tradition for dog demons, when choosing a mate, to have the traditional wedding ceremony." Taishio nodded his head again for effect.

"Kagome and I have decided it better we not see each other." _Not that we were really seeing each other…_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, though didn't dare say it aloud for the reason that his father would use it against him, and that would mean admitting that he had lost.

"Made her cry did you?" Taishio stated more than asked. Sesshomaru didn't show an emotion that let on in any way that he was sorry. "Yes, well, every body knew that." Taishio commented. "Though, you still haven't told me _when_ the wedding will be…" he trailed off.

"There will be **_no_** wedding father. Kagome will be forgotten, and our lives will go on as if we never met her."

"Forget?" Taishio questioned. "Are you planning on being hit by a Semi?" he asked. "And what do you mean forget as though we never met her?" he asked. Shaking his head he laughed. "How absurd my boy!" he laughed again. "We shall live as though nothing has happened." His chair pushed back as he stood up. "And since I can't get much from you, I suppose the meeting is over." He bowed to Sesshomaru, who bowed back, and walked to the door. His face turned serious as he opened the door and looked at Sesshomaru. "Because we will not suffer for your mistake." And with that, he left.

Kagome looked around the room. Quietly she slipped her shoes off. All the lights were off, understandably enough. Everyone was still sleeping after all. Climbing up the stairs, making sure to keep to the side that didn't creak, she stood at the top and smiled happily, though sadness shone in her eyes. She had left all her thinks in the entrance down stairs so she didn't attract attention or wake anyone up. Opening the door to her room she smiled, she couldn't see anything, but she knew it was _her_ room. Carefully making her way to her bed, careful not to bump into anything that obstructed her path, she lay down and cuddled into her blankets. She was home. Home, sweet, home.

_End of Chappie 11_


	12. A Story Tale Start

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 12: A Story Tale Start

Author: Funnyfan with THE 'L' for driving!

_last time_

She was home. Home, sweet, home.

_Now_

_Once upon a time, there lived a girl. This girl was just like any other child. She was small and full of energy. She had long raven black hair and spectacular eyes. She was a vivacious child who loved to make friends. She had a best friend, two actually. She lived with her mother, grandfather and her little brother. They lived a quiet and content life at their shrine. Both the girl and her younger brother got great grades in school. The young girl always behaved, and respected her elders. Her grandfather trained her in the art of a shrine maiden, but the life wasn't for her. She wanted to go out and explore. She had plans to see the world. _

_Now, her best friend, one of them, wasn't like other little boys you knew. He was different beyond comparison, he was a half demon. He was great friends with the girl. He had long silver hair and brilliant gold eyes, cute dog ears perched on his head. For a while the dog-eared boy liked the young girl, and she liked him too, but, it was simply a crush and was over quick when another girl came into the picture. Though, even after the crush the two shared, their friendship didn't fail to hold. In fact, the two became even better friends. And so started the tale of this young girl's heart and how it was torn and ripped, many times over. And as she went through her times of woe, she had her friends by her side the entire way. _

_Her other best friend, a girl, was not an out of the ordinary girl, except that her father owned a dojo. There she learnt skills most wouldn't learn until much older. She had a brother that she protected always. To her, Kagome was like her brother, family. The girl lived with her father and younger brother. And though she didn't start at the same time as the young girls dog-eared friend, the young dojo-artist was just as much her friend as the demon. _

_They lived happily as a group of three for many years. Through kindergarten, grade one, two, and all the up until four. That is when their new perverse friend joined up. He lived with a group of old men, friends of his grandfathers, which explained why he had the mind of a dirty old man. And though the perverse boy and the dojo-artist girl fought many times over, they began to feel a feeling that would one day bring them closer together. _

_The four grew up, happy and wild. Learning new things, experiencing new adventures. And as they grew up our dog-eared friend grew to love another, the perverse boy and dojo-artist began to feel feelings they would never have expected from the other. However, our young girl, now a young woman, thought she was feeling the same emotion as her friends were, but she was wrong. And when you are wrong in love, there is a price to pay. _

_Her first love was a mistake. A mistaken interpretation of an emotion that was really truly nothing more than infatuation. But, it was a heart break more over, because both parties thought it love, a triangle was formed and broken many times over. In the end, a circle stayed, the young woman no longer in the loop. But, the two remained friends and still share the love that a sister and brother would share._

_Her second love wasn't what she thought love was at all. Her first love was someone else who thought they loved her. They showered her with gifts and love for a many months of a year. And when they found it wasn't her they loved they left her, with not a word. Though her heart wasn't broken, her pride was._

_Her second love, a love she thought was true, wasn't true at all. He showered her with more love than the second and told her he would never let her go. He was a unique fellow as well, almost like the young woman's best friend, the dog-eared boy, a man now. He too was a demon, but, instead of being only half demon, he was full. Of course the young woman didn't think much of it, for her dog-eared friend's father was full demon as well, and she was far more used to it than most would be at her age. And as fate would have it she thought she truly loved this man and that he truly loved her back. And as they say, once fate is found out it plays another tune. And it played a different tune that changed the melody of the story. One would say the young demon really truly did love the young woman, and he did without doubt. But, mistakes happen, and when a mistake of love is made, one can forgive it. When a second mistake of love is made, one finds it hard to forgive, but does so. But, when a third mistake of love is made, one may not have any heart left to share with the person. And our young woman had no love left for this man. _

_Though they still became friends, because a mistake is a mistake and though it can't be taken back, and can't be forgotten to easily a wise woman once said, the road we walk now is in front, not behind, looking behind will only cause the vision to be blurred and objects we should see we will not, and we will trip and fall and be far worse off if we had only just kept looking ahead, rather than behind. And she did. The young woman looked ahead and held her head high. _

_The young woman graduated high school as did her dog-eared best friend, the dojo-artist and the perverse boy, now also a man. All had grown up into fine and happy young men and women. The two previous mentioned living together and close to engagement. The young girl, though before dreaming of going to study abroad, stayed home and helped her mother run the shrine. Her younger brother, a young man now, keeping the grades his sister made in high school. _

_It was a normal life lead by a normal woman. The last thing on her mind now, was love. It wasn't even on her mind, let alone the last thing. But, most things in life are unexpected. She, her dojo-artist and perverse friends spent a lot of time at our dog-eared friend's house. Though she couldn't study abroad, with the help of her dog-eared friend and his father, she was able to study other things. _

_A member of the dog-eared friend's family had yet to be introduced to her formally, yet she did know who he was, a famous model that women all over the world swooned over. She had read about him briefly in her magazines and frankly, she didn't care who he was. Men like him, (she knew she was being stereotypical, and her information was biased) were the arrogant, I'm-better-than-you types. Always caring for themselves' first. Her opinion, when she had met him, though in the middle of a movie, was not far off. She gave him slight recognition and didn't bother to chat with him, not that he was the chatting type. _

_The young man, also a full demon and half-brother to the young woman's dog-eared friend, had never once before been given the cold shoulder; never once looked at for a mere moment, a glance; never once had a movie chosen over him, however lame or exciting. And it intrigued him beyond the ability one is believed to have of being intrigued, meaning, he was immensely intrigued. And an intrigued model was not a good person to deal with, at least, in this demon's case. _

_And that was when the hunt started. The hunt for a heart he didn't want. _

_An experiment began, and our young woman was the guinea pig, involuntarily. _

_Charm was the first weapon used. He was a natural charmer and any woman would faint if he even talked with her. But, of course, our young woman wasn't taken too easily, and it would take more than charm to bring her down. And so that is what the young man did. He did far more than charm her. He did everything he could think to do that would make even the strongest, biggest man-hater ever down. And yet, the young woman didn't budge. _

_And, as time went on he decided she was unattainable. Which made him want her even more, though, it wasn't real want or lust, it was just an urge to fill in empty time, or so he told himself. Though he could not get her to budge he stayed. His true colors beginning to show_

_The young woman found the demon a fool to think a woman would fall for another because of lame tricks and charm. The young woman knew of his nature, though only knew and had yet to see it for herself. But, as the months shone on, she began to rethink her image of him. Despite the tales her dog-eared friend told of his half brother she began to think his intentions half true. _

_And just as the young woman began to think differently of the young demon her new image of him was shot down. The conversation between the demon and half-demon was undeniably the reason. The young woman's dog-eared friend argued with the demon and the topic was undoubtedly the young woman. And as the young woman heard the demon utter the words that she would have liked never to hear she wept. The young maiden was thought of as a guinea pig and like anyone else she was crushed._

_That was yet only the beginning of her woeful love. The young woman was unfortunate enough to see him flirting with a set of _younger_ girls. The young maiden sat through a torturing experience of flirting and hitting on, giggles and kisses. Who would think that the young woman could ever go on after that?_

_The demon, after a short month of the young woman not talking to him, confessed an apology of sorts. But the young maiden wouldn't hear of it. She didn't accept the apology and refused to love him anymore, though her heart wept. The maiden instead told the demon of her regret, her regret for meeting him, for believing him, but most of all regret for falling in love with him._

_And even though the hurt she got a long time ago, she met up with an old friend and old love. Though it had been a one-sided love before, it was two-sided friendship now. The young maiden's old friend heard of her story of what her life had been like and the two sat down and ate lunch. Or that is how the young woman planned it to start, as well as end. Instead her old friend was beaten by the young demon. And in the process the young woman was forced to tell that she no longer loved the demon._

_And years passed. The young woman, now a woman, supposedly to have forgotten the demon completely, worked as an associate editor for a news paper. She was happy, though her dojo-artist friend, dog-eared pal and perverse buddy said otherwise. She was paid well and still the maiden she was when she was young. And she clarified herself as happy. _

_Her friends however were not satisfied with this so called happiness. They began with Valentines Day, sending her presents from him. She was never happier then when she got a gift from him. Next were Easter gifts, and then a Christmas gifts. She believed they were from him, but, they weren't. The maiden's friends put together the gifts in hopes of bringing her spirits up. And it worked. The maiden smiled more._

_And the maiden soon learned it was not he who had sent the gifts. And when maiden met with him again the demon spoke of loving her still. But the maiden didn't believe him, and spoke of new and different ways the two had gone. The maiden knew of the demon's success and fiancé (she did work for a newspaper after all.). The maiden said good-bye for, what she thought, was the last time._

_The two meet again and the demon spouts words of not marrying a woman he does not love. The demon still states his love for the maiden. And still the maiden does not take his love and repeats her story again. This time stating that he had pushed her too many times and the last time he pushed her too far. _

_The maiden and the demon's meetings were of course known to the dog-eared friend, dojo-artist pal, and perverse buddy. Not to mention the maiden's younger brother, mother, grandfather (though he doesn't care), and the dog-eared friend's father. And out of them, all became mad. The demon had made it known he was letting her go, and it was already known that the maiden had given up on the demon long ago._

_Now the dojo-artist was a patient woman and decided they could use other tactics, though they were long term and could possibly take a while. The perverse man agreed, naturally since the dojo-artist did. The maiden's mother merely smiled and the dog-eared man's father laughed and said he'd watch, leaving the maiden's brother and grandfather to be far too busy to make plans, though the maiden's brother agreed to help when he could. However the dog-eared man was not patient and took matters into his own hands._

_An argument was set between the maiden and her dog-eared friend. An argument more or less that stated the maiden was obviously in love with the dog-eared man's (half) brother. Of course the maiden denied it completely. Her excuse being she was no longer in love with him, and he was no longer in love with her. _That_ got the dog-eared man mad._

_Of course the argument ended and the dog-eared man believed nothing to have changed. However, things did, and the maiden began to question her earlier statements. Had she moved on? Had she forgotten their love? Did she truly no longer love him?_

That's where her memories stopped. So, that was her story. That was their relationship before? She sighed as she sat up in bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, she kept waking up and feeling lost, not knowing where she was. Like how she had felt when she first started staying at Taishio's home. She looked out her window and found that is was still dark, though just barely. Sighing Kagome got up and pulled on a warm sweater and left her joggers on. Carefully walking out her room and down the stairs she made her way outside.

Glancing around the area by the shed she scoped out a ladder. Gently, after carrying it towards the house, she placed it against the house's side. After making sure it was sturdy she climbed up and carefully swung her legs over the roof's edge. After getting comfortable Kagome looked towards the west. The sun rise had already begun partially but it was still one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

When it was over Kagome sprawled out on the roof. Sighing she admitted to herself that the sunset really wasn't as pretty when you were alone. Next time, if there was a next time, she'd have to bring Souta or her mother up. But until then, she'd just lay here on the roof.

"Ah, there you are Kagome." Kagome glanced at the edge of the roof and saw her mother's head. Glancing at the watch on her hand she realized she'd been up there for hours. It was already seven thirty. "How long have you been up here dear?" she asked. "Come inside, it's rather chilly out." Kagome responded to her mother's command and got up, following her mother into the house.

Kagome glanced at the spot her bags used to be. They were no longer there. "I put everything away in your room Kagome dear." Kagome looked up and was met with her mother smiling at her. "Come dear, breakfast is ready."

Sitting at the table with everyone was something Kagome missed, when everyone was within reaching distance and not half way across the room. Kagome smiled and happily ate another pickle. The normal chatter that was among the table had dispersed when Kagome starting smiling. They knew she missed home, but she was _too_ happy looking.

"Hey, sis, how come you're b—?"

"Souta have some more pickles, they're delicious." Ms. Higurashi said and handed some to Souta. Souta recognizing the sign of 'don't ask questions' just took some pickles and kept to himself. Kagome's grandfather got the message too and kept quiet. Kagome glanced up and looked at everyone.

"What?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. "As soon as Kagome gets home no one talks?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not dear, everyone is just a bit tired is all." Ms. Higurashi said happily and took another pickle for herself.

Kagome banged her head against the bar's table.

"Kagome…Kagome…stop." Marisa said plainly with a sigh. Kagome hit her head on the table one more time and left it there.

"No one wants me anymore," Kagome muffled through the table. "I was cheated on by two guys and dumped all on the same day. And I wasn't even going out with one of them!" Kagome grumbled. Marisa laughed and Kagome lifted her head and looked at her. First she gets memories back about her odd, not to mention messed up relationship with Sesshomaru, and then Marisa shares the fight with Kagome.

Koga _had_ started the brawl, so to speak. He may not have thrown the first punch, but according to Marisa, he provoked Sesshomaru. And she had gotten mad at him too. She had blamed him for everything when he had stood up for her. Though he could have done it a better way, she needn't have blamed him for everything. But what did she care now? She growled and punched the bar. It could be all his fault for all she cared.

"Stupid!" Kagome growled her head landing back on the table.

"Get up Kagome." Kagome lifted her head and looked at Marisa. She had said it so seriously Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Just needed to get your attention," Marisa laughed. "But," she added, "In reality, you shouldn't be blaming this Sesshomaru completely." Kagome looked at her and waited for her to continue. "I mean, after all, you had stated you didn't want to go out with him. And if you think about it, you cheated on him too."

"But, we weren't even going out…" Kagome said and stopped mid-sentence.

"So why are you getting mad at Sesshomaru?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said quietly. "But he was the one that forced me to stay at his house and endure hours of nothing while he caged me in." Kagome added defensively.

"'Forced'?" Marisa questioned. "I thought you told me that your mom told you to pack up. Not Sesshomaru." Marisa stated. "In reality Kagome, though Sesshomaru is to blame for the majority of it, you played your part in it too." She added. "No one forced you to go Kagome; you were just as curious as everyone else, wondering what would happen. And when things didn't go your way you began to do what everyone does, find someone else to blame. And who better to blame, than Sesshomaru. He'd already messed up before right? Why not pack on the blame."

"Are you trying to pin this on me?" Kagome asked. Marisa shook her head.

"Only some of it." Marisa said with a wink. "But Kagome, from what I heard from your friends he had put a lot of time into making time for you. He took on heavier work loads so that he could spend more time with you. And when he got that chance, you went out with some other guy, Koga." Marisa said knowingly.

"Are you implying I shouldn't be mad at Sesshomaru," Kagome asked. Marisa shook her head again.

"No way!" she said quickly. "You should be mad at him. He may have not done everything wrong, but acting the way he did, you have every right to be mad at him." Marisa stated angrily. "I'm just saying you shouldn't blame him for everything." She smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back.

"You do realize, that doesn't help me in the least right?" Kagome asked. "I still got dumped twice in the same day." Marisa laughed.

"Of course I do." She laughed again. "What do you want me to say? There are plenty of fish in the sea?" Marisa laughed again. "I find that to be an absurd saying. There may be many fish in the sea, but when the fish you want is on someone else's platter why try and illustrate the picture of all those other fish when all you can see is the one you want?" Marisa sighed. "If you want me to help you feel better, tonight come over to my house and we'll eat buckets of ice cream and eat tons of chocolate, my treat." Marisa asked as she stirred together a concoction of alcohol.

"Sure," Kagome answered happily.

"Good, no stop acting happy and go home. I'll pick you up." Marisa commanded as she poured her concoction into a glass and served it. Marisa smiled and watched Kagome leave the bar. _The real question, Kagome, is which fish did you want?_

"You did?" Koga asked into the phone. The person on the other end answered in the positive. "Perfect, keep watch." Koga commanded and closed his cell phone.

"Koga, honey, who was that?" a girl with red hair asked. "Was it about Kagome?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it was." Koga responded.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Things are going perfectly. The plans on schedule, the rest is up to those two." Koga answered as the waiter brought their plates of food and placed it before them.

Sesshomaru smirked as he listened to the woman moan as he nibbled at her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tempted him with little pecks. He took her lips fully with his and kissed her. His kisses trailed down her neck and shoulders.

And as he kissed and seduced the woman before him, Kagome was on his mind the entire time. And still he nibbled at her neck, trailed kisses over every square inch of her neck, and let her do it all right back. And even though Kagome's face smiled in his head, the vision he held onto before his long trip, he still explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. And as the words Kagome had spoken before her memories had vanished he still stripped this woman of her shirt and more than too short skirt. He himself was down to only his boxers.

_I love you._

Kagome's words rang through his mind. The words she spoke after they had finally gotten through it all. When they got together, when they shared a house, the words she always said. The words she said before he went to work, the words she whispered right before she kissed him. Those words he always loved to hear come from her mouth. And as he remembered it, he still continued stripping this woman of all her clothes.

And as the memories of her smiles came and left new ones were brought forth. This time, none were happy. The image of her eyes filled with hurt and tears snapped into his mind. He had made her cry so many times. He had messed up so many times. So many of the things that had happened then, had happened again this time around, not only had he screwed up the first time, but the second time was exactly the same.

_I hate you!_

He stopped kissing the woman and sat on the edge of his bed. She looked at him curiously as he continued to remember when he had assumed she was seeing that guy and he beat him to a bloody pulp. He had made her cry for fear of her friend, fear of what she was forced to emit from her lips, but most, pain staking for him, of all, was the fear of him. All those cruel things he had said about her when he knew he loved her.

"Honey, Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she whispered into his ear as she licked it. He turned and looked at her with an emotionless gaze.

"Leave." he stated it emotionlessly and commandingly. He had never seen someone get dressed and leave quicker than her. And before her scent left the hall his mind was on Kagome again.

At first, he had used her. She had intrigued him. Refused his advances, no one had ever before, and still hadn't, until she came along. She was the only one he had ever met that wouldn't give him at least a second glance. She was the only one that had held his interest for so long. She was the only one he had ever tired for. She was so many 'only one's, but most of all, she was the only one he would ever love.

He knew what he had to do. Maybe if things had started out the same, they'd end the same, with the memory loss excluded of course.

Taishio glanced down the hall as he watched the girl that had followed so close behind Sesshomaru to his hall, only moments ago, stomp down the same hall, walking in the opposite direction, no Sesshomaru in sight. He smirked as he heard her stomp down the stairs, omitting curses of sorts, all dealing with Sesshomaru. Realizing he was still outside he quickly walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Taishio announced as he took his place at the head of the table. Glancing around her noticed _every_one was there. Koga and his fiancé, Ayame were sitting together going over the notes Taishio had provided. Miroku and Sango were arguing over, what Taishio assumed to be about, Miroku looking or fondling another woman. Kikyo's eyes quickly glazed over the notes while InuYasha impatiently tapped his finger. Souta was glancing at a book he brought himself; Kagome's mother was smiling and talking happily with Hojo, while Kagome's grandfather stared at Taishio with a glint of rivalry in his eyes. And Marisa snapped her gum as she cleaned her nails boredly. At the sound of his voice everyone glanced up from what they were doing and looked at him expectantly.

"To start off this meeting, Koga'll tell us his plan." Taishio announced and all eyes were soon on Koga. Koga cleared his throat.

"My plan's already been done. Though we had to cut to a plan B, Marisa here," he waved his hand towards Marisa, "Had to throw in some, it's not all his fault talk," he added. "The plan's still on schedule." Koga announced.

"You didn't do shit wolf," InuYasha announced with a snort. Koga's eyes swiveled to InuYasha and he glared at the half-demon.

"Oh yeah, I didn't see you doing anything mutt face!" Koga retorted. InuYasha stood up from his chair.

"More than you wimpy wolf!" InuYasha growled. Koga pushed his chair back as he too, stood up.

"Shut up dog-breath!"

"Why don't you, shit-face"

"Half-breed!"

"Full bred Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Koga…" Ayame interrupted quietly.

"Go drink outta a toilet boil mutt!" Koga bit out.

"InuYasha…" Kikyo said blandly.

"How's the water, mangy wolf?" InuYasha sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Sango shouted and both closed their mouths and quickly sat down. Ayame patted Koga's shoulder and told him he should have listened while Kikyo looked at InuYasha with a looked the danced with laughter, though her expression told otherwise.

"Alright, for those who don't know what Koga did previously, just take a look in the notes I—"

"You mean _book_ right old man?" Marisa demanded, interrupting Taishio.

"Take a look in the notes provided." Taishio finished. "Koga here," he glanced at Koga with a less than approving look, "Dated young Kagome,"

"Hey, it wasn't for serious!" Koga protested.

"Better notta been," InuYasha retorted quietly, though both Koga and Kikyo heard. Koga glaring at him in return and Kikyo nudging him with her elbow ever so slightly.

"You went on dates. You kissed. You hugged. You made her giggle. You went out." Sango stated and ushered Taishio to continue as Koga protested it was her.

"And," he said loudly hinting for Koga to be quiet. Ayame nudged him with her elbow and InuYasha smirked as he shut up. Koga growled lowly and kicked InuYasha under the table, or what he thought to be InuYasha. Kikyo glanced at him and rose an eye brow. Holding his hands out before him, he waved them defensively while InuYasha snickered quietly beside Kikyo. "As I was saying," he gave a stern glance to both InuYasha and Koga. Both shut up. "The current situation is: Sesshomaru trying to forget Kagome, and from what I saw just moments before we started, is coming along horribly." He smiled and everyone around the room whispered between themselves and their neighbors. "Kagome," he interrupted and all was quiet again, "Attempting to move on. That progress is," he waved his hands to Ms. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather and brother.

"Well, that's to say…" her grandfather began.

"It's only been a day, I can't tell yet." Souta answered as his eyes wandered to his note book of home work.

"Oh my, she is going no where fast." Ms. Higurashi answered. "She has yet to make it to her room for long though." She added.

"Excellent!" Hojo exclaimed, he had been informed of what had happened and what he'd missed. Naturally when he first arrived InuYasha was a bit wary to accept him and Koga didn't really care to see the man at all, so he instead sat down with Kagome's mother who told him the entire story.

"Since she ain't a clue about that," InuYasha started with a smile leaving the sentence in the air.

"Yes," Taishio agreed. "Now if you'll all turn over your notes," he announced and waited for everyone to turn their books before continuing. Paper brushing against paper washed across the room and then silence. "Alright, you'll find a piece of blank paper there." He continued. "In front of you are pens. Tear out your card and grab a pen." Paper ripping and tearing, along with the clatter of pens sounded out through the room, Taishio joining in the activity. "Put your names at the top of the paper," everyone did, including Taishio. Pushing a tin with a hole in it he pushed it to Koga, who sat beside him. Koga threw his name in and passed it to Ayame, who threw her name in and passed it along. Soon, after everyone had put their name in, the tin was back at Taishio who put his own name in. Shaking it up he opened the lid and turned it towards Marisa, who sat on his other side.

"Kikyo," Marisa read off after grabbing one of the papers. She threw the _Kikyo_ inscribed piece of paper in front of Taishio and looked at him questioningly.

"Alright Kikyo, place your bet. When do you think Sesshomaru'll ask Kagome to marry him?" Taishio asked. The room erupted into a series of shouts and whispers as they exchanged information and dates. Kikyo placed her guess and the next picked was Kagome's grandfather, who placed his own. Souta and Miroku were next in line as everyone in the room was gone through, Taishio, to his dismay, being the last.

The meeting ended after bets on the wedding date and when they were going to get together again were made. The room had turned from a meeting room to a contest room. Arguments were made, most of the time between InuYasha and Koga, and compromises were met. And as everyone left the room with smiles on their faces Sesshomaru walked into his study followed by a shadow of workers.

"_I love you, why can't you believe that?" _

"_Love? You don't even know what love is!"_

"_I do when it comes to you!" _

Kagome's eyes slowly drooped closed as the two characters on the TV began to cry. Kagome stuck her tongue out and looked at Marisa with a bored and lame expression. "What kind of crap did you rent?" Kagome demanded. She had made the mistake of letting Marisa stop at a video store and rent a movie. And Marisa wouldn't tell Kagome what the movie was until they got to her house. The title sounded familiar and Kagome didn't realize why until this scene. It took half the movie for it to click but it did.

"Just wanted you to know that other people's lives were worse," Marisa stated with a laugh. Kagome sighed and ate another scoop of Triple Chocolate Turbo ice cream.

"Doesn't mean mine doesn't stink," Kagome mumbled through a mouth of ice cream. Marisa wagged her finger.

"Which is why we have chocolate and ice cream!" Marisa announced happily. She had picked Kagome up after her meeting at Taishio's home. Kagome was sweeping the entrance when she arrived. Kagome's mother, grandfather and brother had already arrived home long before Marisa and stated Kagome had only come home a short time after them. "Say Kagome, watcha do today?" Marisa asked as she unraveled a chocolate bar with drool hanging from her mouth.

"Went for a walk, why?" Kagome questioned.

"Making sure you ain't plannin' suicide," Marisa said with a straight face and took a bite of her chocolate bar with ice cream smother over it. Marisa squealed with glee as she chewed.

"Why would I?" Kagome laughed jokingly not expecting an answer.

"You look sad," Marisa answered. Kagome glanced at Marisa worriedly. Looking up from her chocolate bar Marisa winked. "You can't actually expect to forget about it that quickly, can you?" she asked before taking the last bite of her chocolate bar. Kagome took another bite of ice cream, this time filling her mouth with it.

She was sad, and confused. Not only were her thoughts about what she had lost, they were about Sesshomaru. She hadn't expected to miss his arrogant ass so much. And all the things he had done for her pointed to the fact that he had loved her. The things she remembered, though filled with tears, showed her he did indeed care. And that he started over and tried to make her fall in love with him again, though using disagreeable tactics showed he was willing to try and prove his care.

And the fact that she had analyzed all her memories, thought about him non-stop and couldn't get him out of her head proved, she loved him too. Even through everything, the tears and the shouts, she still loved the bastard. She missed arguing with him over petty things, she missed the times she couldn't remember but wished she could, she missed…him.

But, it was too late now. She waited too long and his love had expired. He grew impatient. He became weary of wait, and there was nothing she could do but eat ice cream and chocolate while watching other people's love life go down the drain. And she was content to do just that. Wallow in self-pity over the fact that the person she had loved before stopped loving her, that the person who loved her before, didn't love her anymore.

"_There's no such thing as falling out of love."_

She remembered when InuYasha said that. He said it so sternly so seriously she couldn't help but believe him. And she still did now. Which meant, if Sesshomaru didn't love her now…he never had? He never loved her? Meaning…she groaned and shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She had fallen in love with someone who could never love her back. Shoveling her mouth full of ice cream she could feel her eyes prick and tingle with tears.

Kagome climbed the built-in ladder on the side of the house, and as quietly as she could threw herself over the roof's edge and rolled to the middle of the roof. Ending up on her back she looked at the black sky for a bit. She and Marisa had stayed up all night and Marisa had just decided she'd fall asleep. Kagome would have joined her, and she tried to, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. Thus the reason she was on the roof.

They had talked about things that made them cry either from laughter or just because it sounded sad. Things that had nothing to do with the start of the topic were shared, secrets swapped and a friendship thickened.

Looking to the east Kagome saw the first bits of the sun start to rise. She had thought about waking Marisa up to come watch it with her, and she tried too, but, Marisa wasn't the kind of person _you_ woke up. She woke up herself, or not at all. Kagome shook the thoughts from her head and decided she'd just watch the sun rise.

Though, as the thoughts left her head one made its self known and she wondered _if he's watching it too. _

And, across the large city, two blocks down, a left and then a right, passed the park was a large home. Surrounding the home's one side was a forest. Beside that forest was a path, well-walked and trampled on. And if you followed this path for a while you'd come to the entrance to another path up the side of a mountain. Should you take this path you'd find yourself with the most spectacular view, of the forest below, of the previous mentioned home, as well as all the other ones, the city that had just begun to sparkle with life and the magnificent sun rise that was happening before your very eyes.

And that is where Sesshomaru found himself. Perched at the edge of the ledge on this mountain staring wonderingly at the rising sun, he sat. And as he tried to shake the thoughts from his head the passing thought of, _I wonder if she's watching it too_, crossed his mind.

And as they both wondered whether the other was watching the sunrise with them, they smiled as the sunrise started to look brighter and prettier than usual. And as the sun reached the top both shared the thoughts of the other, wondering about the one they loved but thought didn't loved them back.

_End of Chappie 11_

Ends with both watching sun rise


	13. Almost Twelve Roses

Almost Twelve Roses

Chappie 13: Almost Twelve Roses

Author: Funnyfan that has just finished a fic, OH YEAH!

_last time_

_I love you._

… … … … … … … … … …

_I hate you!_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_Place your bet. When do you think Sesshomaru'll ask Kagome to marry him?"_

… … … … … … … … … …

"_You look sad."_

… … … … … … … … … …

_And as they both wondered whether the other was watching the sunrise with them, they smiled as the sunrise started to look brighter and prettier than usual. And as the sun reached the top both shared the thoughts of the other, wondering about the one they loved but thought didn't loved them back. _

_Now_

Kagome yawned as she opened the door to her home open. She hadn't gotten much sleep after the sun rise and was more tired than ever. "I'm home," she attempted to shout, though it was just more than a whisper. _Geez I'm tired_ she moaned to herself. Shouts and laughter rang through the house as she made her way into the kitchen. Peeking around the corner into the living room she saw her mother, grandfather, brother (who kept glancing at a notebook), Sango, Miroku and a grumpy, blushing InuYasha. "What are you all doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Thanks for the heart warming welcome," InuYasha retorted.

"Your words wound me, Kagome," Miroku said dramatically, holding the palm of his hand to his chest.

"We figured we'd come over and watch movies, just like old times," Sango answered with a smile.

"Yeah, 'sept it ain't at my hou—" Sango jabbed InuYasha in the ribs before he had a chance to finish his sentence, still smiling at Kagome. Kagome glanced at InuYasha and rose a questioning brow as he rubbed his side.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. InuYasha frowned at Sango and was about to tattle on her when Miroku interrupted.

"He is merely sad that you haven't offered drinks or snacks," Miroku stated with a fake tear.

"But you do have drinks," Kagome pointed out. "And snacks." She added and pointed to the table in front of the sofa.

"Then let us continue watching movies!" Miroku announced.

Kagome found herself a spot on the couch while her grandfather excused himself and her brother said he had to study. Ms. Higurashi however stayed with the group and narrated, as Kagome soon found out that they weren't rented movies they were watching, but home videos.

"This is when InuYasha and Kagome were little." Ms. Higurashi announced as a small five-year-old Kagome and InuYasha came into view. "Both of them had decided they were going to marry each other and just couldn't wait." Both Kagome and InuYasha were dressed up, Kagome wearing a small, white wedding dress and InuYasha wearing a black and white tuxedo. InuYasha's father, Taishio, wore the robes of a priest and had the biggest smile on his face. The area was decorated with sparkles and homemade streamers. Presents were off to the side on a large table, and a cake, decorated with different colors and flowers, was set in the middle of a table with other goodies surrounding it. Kagome's mother was in the front row pretending to cry, and most of Kagome and InuYasha's pre-school class was sitting in the rows of benches behind her. Sango stood as Kagome's, only, bride's maid and Koga stood as InuYasha's, only, best man.

"Awe, Kagome, you look so cute." Sango chirped. Kagome gave a nervous and uncomfortable laugh. InuYasha's face was bright red.

"Awe, InuYasha you look–." Miroku stopped when he noticed InuYasha glaring daggers at him, pushing him farther down the couch. Miroku gave a nervous laugh and turned his attention back to the TV.

"I look ten times better than mutt-face." Everyone's, excluding Ms. Higurashi's, head spun in the direction of the kitchen's entrance. There stood Koga, with a red haired girl who had her arm looped with his. Souta stood behind them, towering over the girl, half reading his book, half talking to his mother.

"Come sit down, we were just watching movies," Ms. Higurashi invited, patting a seat on the couch beside her.

"You got a lotta nerve comin' here," InuYasha growled and narrowed his eyes as both his and Koga's met.

"I come here all the time mutt!" Koga growled back.

"I think what InuYasha is trying to say is, you hadn't just previously dumped Kagome," Miroku re-worded, though he used none of InuYasha's previous spoken words. InuYasha crossed his arms and glanced at Kagome. Everyone else's eyes darted to Kagome, who looked a bit nervous, and fidgety.

"And saying that just makes everything better," Sango stated sarcastically, looking at Miroku with half-dropped lids and annoyed bored expression.

"It looks like she's nervous to me," Miroku said, ignoring Sango's sarcasm.

"And you brought your fiancé, how nice," InuYasha sneered rudely.

"But, Kagome remembers them, don't you honey?" Ms. Higurashi announced, glancing at Kagome with a sugary smile full of reassurance.

"How did you…?" Kagome trailed off as her mother just smiled and gave a quiet, meek, laugh.

"You remember them?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded her head.

"Just a little!" she added quickly. "I only remember a bit, not a lot." She looked at Koga and at his fiancé. "Like, I didn't remember that they were engaged," Sango elbowed InuYasha, "Or what her name is." Kagome finished.

"OH!" the girl exclaimed! "I'm Ayame!" she burst out. "Koga said you remembered a bunch of things," Ayame commented and sent a look towards Koga who held his hands up defensively.

"I guess I exaggerated a bit, heh," he said and flashed an apologetic smile at everyone.

"Feh, and how'd you know in the first place?" InuYasha demanded, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed. Koga pointed his thumb at Ms. Higurashi and she just smiled.

"How about we continue with the movies?" she suggested. The movies were turned back on and everyone went through turns of being in the seat of embarrassment. There was a movie on Miroku confessing his love for Sango, with flowers, when they were close to nine, and Sango rejected him with a heart breaking response of 'I don't date lechers, or losers.' Everyone laugh and poked fun at Miroku, who in turn wrapped an arm around Sango and responded with a 'But apparently she marries them,' and winked, causing Sango to blush.

Koga was in one, when they were all ten. He confessed his love for Kagome in front of a crowd of people at the fair (her first trip to one Ms. Higurashi announced,) and claimed she was his woman. Not stopping there he challenged anyone who dared even look at Kagome, including old folks, and young girls younger than half their age. Kagome ended the fanatics with a quick slap on the face, a lecture, and stomped off and spent the rest of her time beside Taishio, who was holding the camera. InuYasha laughed the hardest and poked fun at Koga the most as the video passed by and another came on.

"_InuYasha, you're such a jerk. I hope you keel over!"_ Kagome's voice shouted from the TV set, InuYasha's mouth hung open and stopped shouting jabs at Koga. Koga took up his role and started to laugh and poke at InuYasha. Everyone laughed at the irony and quieted down when the next video came up, though Koga occasionally pointed and laughed at InuYasha, only loud enough that he could hear it (and Ayame who sat beside him).

Movie after movie was watched and laughter filled the house. Some movies held everyone in the room in it, including Ayame, and others shared only a small portion of the members (Usually Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome). Birthdays were watched, bike riding lessons were laughed at and they all watched the movies with warm hearts. Popcorn had been made and divided, more chips were brought out and soft drinks were emptied and emptied again.

Laughter filled the room as the movie ended. Everyone quickly quieted down as the tape ejected itself. Getting up Ms. Higurashi glanced to the audience behind her, "care for another movie?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads and hooted for more. Kagome glanced at her watch and shook her head.

"No, it's almost midnight, I think it's bed time," she announced and got up. Sango and InuYasha, who sat on either side of her, grabbed her and pulled her back down to the couch.

"Just a few more," Sango urged.

"It ain't gonna kill ya," InuYasha commented.

Kagome sighed and admitted defeat. And as she prepared herself for a long night of laughter everyone else prepared themselves for what was going to happen next.

"Hey mom, where did you get these movies?" Kagome asked as the screen started off fuzzy before it started up.

"InuTaishio dear." Her mother answered with a smile as the movie started. The first movie was a cute movie, though Kagome had already seen it. It was the movie where she introduced Sango and InuYasha to each other. The next one though made Kagome realize that InuYasha and Sango had yet to let go of Kagome's arms.

Kagome, looking like-a-five-year-old-with-an-endless-supply-of-candy-happy, held high in the air a large white dog. A card hung from his neck saying;

_Happy Valentines Day, _

_-Sesshomaru_

Kagome watched herself on the screen prance down the halls of her work area. The next image to appear was Kagome and Sesshomaru on a picnic. Followed up by an image of Sesshomaru sleeping in swim trunks on the beach, sun tanning, with Kagome behind him, a bucket filled to the rim with water in her hands. Image after image flicked by, some mini movies, some just pictures, of Sesshomaru and Kagome together. Kagome looked to all her friends as the screen went fuzzy and the tape popped out. Everyone was looking at her and smiling.

"Just thought we'd give you a taste of the past," Sango said cheerfully, finally releasing her arm.

"Figured you might like to know other stuff," InuYasha added as he too let go of Kagome.

"Ain't a lot of me in it, but still a good show," Koga stated.

"Thanks guys," Kagome said with a smile.

After everyone had gone home, Souta and her grandfather had gone to bed, and her mother was busy cleaning up, Kagome still questioned whether or not Sesshomaru had actually loved her. Sure, they looked happy and in love, but Kagome had thought herself in love with people before him. And none of those worked out. Perhaps it had been for the best this one didn't either. If he didn't love her, what kind of relationship was it? Not a good one that was for sure (or one at all for that matter).

And even after she had seen all the footage of their previous life together, she still hesitated to believe he had loved her.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she watched her mother rinse the few cups and bowls that had been used. Her mother made 'hmm' sound and Kagome took that as her cue to go on. "Why did Sesshomaru and I get back together so many times? After so many mess ups?" Kagome asked as he mother was drying her hands off on the drying cloth hanging off the oven's handle bar. Walking over to the stairs her mother made a 'hmm' sound that Kagome figured meant she was thinking.

"What a silly question Kagome," her mother laughed as she walked up the stairs. "Because you were in love." Kagome barely caught the last statement, but she heard it none the less.

_Because you were in love_ Kagome repeated in her head as she changed in the darkness of her room from her day clothes to her bed time clothes. Because _I_ was in love, or because _we_ were in love, Kagome questioned. Sighing as she covered her head with covers she admitted defeat. Because _I_ was in love, she decided.

And as night shifted to dawn clouds began to spread through the skies of Tokyo. Dark clouds dispersed themselves through parks, and streets landing as a light fog. Thunder grumbled in the clouds bellies, as if daring anyone to tell it to 'go away'. And as the wee hours of the morning began to rise, and time when the sun was to rise rolled around. And it did so according to schedule, not that anyone could see its luscious red and orange rays spread across the sky and white puffs of clouds. Not today. Today the clouds blocked the display of beauty and replaced it with dark brooding clouds.

And as the sun rose the rain began to fall, almost as if the suns rays were too much for them. The rain started out small and light, but as the minutes ticked by and the thunder howled the rain picked up. Had anyone been outside as the rain picked up, and had they been without an umbrella, they would be tortured with the pelting rain. Cars made _thwup_ sounds as the rain hit them, windows shook from the wild winds, trees danced fiercely back and forth as the wind whipped them everywhere. And a storm began, threatening anyone to come out into its depths.

Sesshomaru cursed his luck as he found shelter under a tree, which wasn't much shelter since the winds changed every few minutes making the rain either pelt against his back or front. And his choice was either; freeze his ass of quick walking through the rain, because there was no way he could see running, or, freeze his ass of slowly and wait for the weather to slow down. Either way, he was freezing cold.

He had made his decision, his _final_ decision. Things before had happened all over again. There was the saying 'history repeats itself', but this was ridiculous. But last time, he contemplated, wasn't as bad as it is now. This time around he'd screwed up big time, as Rin said; he made a big mess of his life. And hers, he added. He had to have broken the record for making the same woman cry over the same thing. He'd screwed up the relationship with the only woman he had ever loved, would ever love.

And though he wasn't going to make her fall in love with him, he was going to do something he had never once in his life had to do, he was going to apologize. Tell her he really did love her, and even though she could never remember her love for him, their love for each other, he would always love her. He really couldn't expect her to forgive him, but what was there to lose, besides her love, something he had lost the moment she forgot him, or even her respect and trust, that train had crashed and burned long ago. He could only gain from this trip. And a cold was not one of the things he intended to get.

Was he just not meant to love her? She had forgotten him, sneered at him, and told him she hated him, but then, she had smiled at him, laughed with him, and cried for him…he just didn't know. And to make matters worse and things even more confusing (and Sesshomaru _rarely_ got confused, or matters muddled up), Rin had been singing a song (that wasn't even a song, just words she heard and put together with a tuneless hum. One he was sure his father or InuYasha had taught the girl), _they say they cry, for the ones naught love, they say the smile, for ones fort love. A smile for a kiss, is a loving spire indeed, a tear and a turn, is of naught love fore over back. They say, when you find your love, they naught make you cry. They say, when you find your love, they ought make you smile. True love brings naught tears, but smiles through cheer. _He had made her cry, so many times. Damn he felt guilty (another first involving only Kagome.).

The wind blew fiercely against his side as it changed direction. The tree above him creaked and croaked. It sounded as though a branch (or the whole tree,) was going to break and fall, the wind was blowing hard enough. He could almost imagine, the great and powerful Sesshomaru, being quashed by a pathetic branch (or tree), because of a little (ok, A LOT) of wind. He let out a breath of air, almost classified as a sigh and lead against the tree, lightly.

_Waaangp! Waaangp! _

Sesshomaru glanced dryly in the direction of the odd sound. Glancing to the side of the road, past the tree, he saw a burgundy car parked on the curb, the window rolled down and a girl hanging out. At first Sesshomaru couldn't make out _who_ it was in the vehicle, rain, mixed with wind, and fallen debris, flying around. Waving her hand she ushered Sesshomaru to hurry and get over there. Letting himself be pulled away from his current shelter, though the following word held absolutely no meaning, he waded, through the damp grass with his already drenched pants, and sopping wet shoes. His normally glistening silver hair hung and clung to his body in a dull shade of gray. Upon closer viewing he realized who it was in the car.

"Marisa," Sesshomaru greeted in a tone that matched the way he felt. He was freezing and his words were clipped and annoyed, coldly spoken. Rolling her eyes she clicked a button on the arm of her door. A _click_ sound was barely audible through the wind whistling through his ears. Getting the hint he walked to the other side of the vehicle and reached for the handle. And just as he pulled at it, Marisa pressed the button again with another _click_ sound, a devilish look plastered on her face. Sesshomaru gave her a deathly glare through the window. Laughing she unlocked the doors again and let Sesshomaru in.

"What, pray tell, was that childish act for?" Sesshomaru questioned with a tint of annoyance hitched in his voice. Marisa laughed and, after rolling up her window, she started her engine up and pulled away from the curb (after checking behind her of course).

"Well, let's just say I ain't too fond of you," Marisa stated shifting the gear stick with expertise as she flicked her wipers on full blast as the rain quicken and hit the glass with loud _thwumps_. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to her with a bored glaze over his eyes.

"Then why pick me up?"

"Well…" she started, tapping her chin in thought, slowing down as they reached a red light. Glancing at him she gave him a wink, "I've got things riding on other things, and let's just say you're in that vicinity of those things." Sesshomaru stared blandly at her.

"Do you not wish to know where I am going?" he asked, just as blandly as he stared. Pulling forward into the intersection she shook her head and turned her blinker, signaling her left turn, on. Sesshomaru glanced around at the familiar, though rain blurred, scenery of the road toward his area of town and home.

"Nawh," she added, "Kagome's already asleep by now. She stayed up _really_ late last night." She took another turn and Sesshomaru was rather curious as to _how_ this woman knew how to get to his home so well. "Besides, I think you should give her some time to _think_ about the things that happened earlier, before you put more on her plate. Let her finish lunch, before you serve supper, yuh know?" Marisa said as she pulled to a stop in front of Taishio's mansion. Clicking the doors to unlock she glanced at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to get out.

Pushing the door open he hesitated a bit before stepping out into the storm. Turning to face her, he nodding his head in thanks (because he'd never uttered the words since he was young), and closed the door. Rolling down the window she shouted after him. "Remember," She yelled, "before the moon rises, the sun needs to set!" Without another word she quickly backed up, swung around and started in the direction of her home. Had Sesshomaru been able to see through the wind blown rain, and had he stayed long enough to watch her drive away (not that anyone would stay in the weather by choice) he would have seen Marisa wave. Of course, he didn't and therefore, no wave was returned.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes Kagome stretched her legs out and let out an I-just-had-one-hell-ova-sleep moan. Smiling she stretched her arms above her head and relaxed back into her bed. Her room, she realized, was lit with light meaning her mother had let her sleep in, and she was so grateful. Lying motionless in her bed, just relaxing for a bit she realized she hadn't had a full sleep since she'd gotten back from Taishio's. How many days had that been now? Three?

Deciding her train of thought was rather dangerous, since she was trying to move on. Maybe she would go buy some ice cream and chocolate later and sit on the couch wallowing in self pity. She had argued with herself before falling asleep at whether or not she should really love someone who had hurt her, twice. But, Kikyo's words sprung to life as the topic rode her thought train. But…did she _really_ love Sesshomaru? She sighed and nodded her head. If she was thinking about him _this_ much there was no way she _didn't_ love him. And though Kikyo's words hit her mind, (she agreed with them wholly) and she agreed she loved him, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. Kikyo had told her if you loved someone you'd forgive them, but, had she forgiven him? She could say she did, but _did_ she? She sighed and pushed her covers off.

This was too much to think about so early in the morning, or rather, afternoon, she corrected after looking at the clock. One PM it read. She really had slept in, hadn't she? Glancing around her floor she realized she hadn't really unpacked her things yet. They were scatter across her floor; clothes, books, shoes, and the rest of the things she had shoved in her suitcase minutes before leaving. She glanced around for a clean set of clothes and found a pile on the edge of her bed, neatly folded. Grabbing a set of clothes she threw them on the floor of the bathroom, along with a towel. After stripping out of her Pj's, showering, bathing, dressing for the day and pulling her sleeves up and looking at her room floor with a determined look, she began to work. That meant, throwing dirty clothes in the laundry to do later (her or her mother, most likely her mother), folding clean clothes (she wasn't sure whether they were dirty or not though…) and putting them on her bed with all her nick-knacks to be put away in their proper places when she was done the other things.

And had you asked Kagome Higurashi why she was cleaning she would probably answer, _because I need to do it eventually,_ and though that may have been true, so was the other reason, the main reason. Which, being, was she hoped it would take her mind of the dangerous subject of Sesshomaru. So she wouldn't think of how she loved him, despite all he'd done, despite the fact that he wouldn't love her.

And she would have succeeded, had she not had to put her clothes in her dresser. She had gotten through a good majority of her clothes, but when she came to the other end of her dresser she couldn't help but gasp and drop the pile of clothes she was holding. She had completely forgotten about those, in fact, she thought her mother would have thrown them out by now. Standing in a bright orange vase were twelve dead flowers. Most of them didn't have any petals left and were just a prickly stems with jaded, dead, brown leaves. Some of them didn't even have leaves, let alone petals. Some only had half their petals, and had just dried out. But, from the way it looked, they were all dead, completely. There was no water left in the vase and Kagome sucked in a breath. She had to get rid of them, all of them, even the ones that had dried out and were ready to be crystallized into beautiful decorations.

They were a memory of him she wasn't sure she could handle just yet. Grabbing the roses, carefully, so as not to prick herself, she pulled them out of their vase and carried them down stairs. She didn't look at them until she had the garbage in view. Dropping them she stepped away from them quickly, almost as though one had turned into a snake. She sucked back a quiet sob and felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"I need to speak to your boss" Taishio stated.

"Yes, sir." The secretary replied professionally.

"…sir?" he questioned. "Are you implying that I'm _old_?" he asked with fake anger rising in his voice. He held the phone away from his mouth as he listened to her stutter. He snickered as he listened to her try to explain herself. "I'll have you know, I'm not old, not in the least," he stated angrily forcing the secretary into a jumble of apologies and reasons for her rudeness. He pulled the phone away and started to snicker once again. _Too fun! _He laughed mentally, _I think I'll phone another place later _he added. "Let me talk with your boss, now." he ordered with a hint of amusement in his voice that only Sesshomaru could be able to catch. Luckily, his son was having a bath, and no where in hearing range. (How and why Taishio knew that, is beyond anyone's knowledge and desire to have said knowledge.)

Kagome glanced at all the dead flowers on the floor, well almost all dead. The flowers that looked like they could have been used for decorations were now just as destroyed as the other flowers, but one flower was just as red and luscious looking as it had been on the first day. She stared at it curiously for a moment before bending to her knees and sweeping the flowers together in the pile. Grabbing the flower that looked perfect, and completely unharmed she looked at it closely. At first glance it looked like it was just another flower, but now that she had it up close she felt rather stupid for thinking that. It was a plastic flower. A very well made plastic flower. It looked exactly like other flowers and one would never have guessed it was a fake, assuming they didn't pick it up. It even had little thorns on the stem.

Kagome stared at it curiously. Why would he give her a fake rose? Maybe he had thought them all real, and had just been jilted. Made to think they were all real. Though she couldn't picture Sesshomaru being stupid enough not to inspect every rose before he spent his 'precious' money, not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru had that intimidating, I'm-so-much-better-than-you look about him that she doubted anyone would have the guts to even pull that kind of stunt.

She scoffed at the thought of Sesshomaru and threw the plastic rose on the counter for further inspection after the flowers were garbaged. She would keep it, but not because Sesshomaru had given it to her, she told herself defensively. He didn't love her, he never did love her, and she be damned if she would be so pathetic as to keep something just because he gave it to her.

Twirling it in her fingers, the mess cleaned, as she sat on a kitchen chair she gazed at it thoughtfully. Gold shimmered near the bottom of one side and she pulled it closer to her eyes and stared at it. Gold lettering shone brightly and beautifully up the stem. Kagome gasped and she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat, or two.

_I give you twelve roses, eleven real and one fake, and I promise to love you, until the last rose dies._

Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears and she gaped at the fake flower. All the flowers were dead, but, this one was fake, so, it couldn't die…and neither could…Sesshomaru's love. And for some reason, Kagome didn't know, Sesshomaru wouldn't know, Taishio would assume to know, and Kagome's mother would undoubtedly, probably, know, but wouldn't tell anyone, her previous declaration melted. Her announcement of Sesshomaru's love no longer there for her to hold, banished from her thoughts, her doubt dissipated into clouds of hope.

"_I shall love you, until the last rose dies, my love."_

He had said that to her, when she first saw him (after the memory loss incident). And she could remember the burning look of hurt in his eyes when she had called him a stalker, when she had stated she didn't know who he was. And she truly believed he had loved her when he gave her those roses. She truly, completely, believed she could forgive him. Not because of the present he had given her, like the flower heart in the garden, or the roses she was just finding out about now, or even the gifts he had given her in the past. She jumped off her chair quickly and dashed into the living room.

She would tell Sesshomaru, even if he couldn't love her now, she would tell him. Tell him that she loved him; tell him that she was sorry, so _very_ sorry, for not believing him. And even if he wouldn't love her back anymore, and even though he may not accept her apology, she would do it. No matter what.

She glanced around the room for her mother to find no one in the room. Searching the rest of the house she ended back up in the kitchen, no one found. She ran outside and after finding her mother's car gone she lazily climbed back up the stairs to her home. Almost opening the door she stopped herself, a note, neatly written was taped to the door.

_Kagome,_

_I took your grandpa and brother out for the day. We'll be home in time for the big announcement, and supper of course. _

Why didn't she leave it in the kitchen, Kagome wondered with a slight glare. And what announcement?

_I'm sure you're curious why I put it out here. I thought you'd have fun. _

Kagome snorted

_I'm sorry if you needed a ride dear, but it looks like it will be nice out tonight, a walk sounds lovely. Have a nice day, sweetie. _

_Love Mom_

Kagome sighed and crumpled the letter up and threw it in the kitchen's trash bin after making her way back into the house. She had no money for a cab and Sesshomaru's house was on the other side of town. Of course her love was cursed; it couldn't have been anything else with all the burnt events that had taken place. But, cursed or not, she was getting to Sesshomaru's, even if that meant walking.

"Hello, Mr. Pizza's House, what can I do for you?" a cheery male voice said on the other line. Confidence shone in each word the boy spoke, and Taishio planned to diminish that confidence, or at least, play with the kids head.

"Can I get a large pizza?" Taishio asked.

"Yes, what, would you, like on it?" the male responded.

"I want half with pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, pineapples, ground beef, banana peppers and bacon." He paused and waited for the boy to report he had all said ingredients and had it written down before he continued.

"And on the other half?"

"On the other half I'll have bacon, banana peppers, ground beef, pineapples, onions, mushrooms and pepperoni." Taishio finished, a fit of snickers being held back as he waited.

"Sir, they're the same ingredients as the other half, just in different order," the boy stated. Taishio held the phone away for a moment and quietly snickered.

"Is that right?" Taishio asked with fake confusion lacing his voice. "I guess I read the same list twice!" Taishio laughed, though it wasn't because of his fake mistake it was because the boy had believed him. "Right then, just scratch out everything I said." Taishio commanded.

"Alright."

"I'll have a large pizza, mushrooms, salami, onions and pineapples, turkey, if you have it, banana peppers, pepperoni, tomatoes, bacon, roast beef, pickles (Taishio nearly snickered at that one) and jalapeños, ground beef, ham, green peppers and feta on it." Taishio stated. He could hear the male scribbling furiously, trying to keep up.

"Ok, so you want a large pizza with mushrooms, salami, onions and pineapples, turkey, banana peppers, pepperoni, tomatoes, bacon, roast beef, pickles, jalapeños, ground beef, ham, green peppers and feta on it?" he male read back.

"No, no, no." Taishio said with fake annoyance as he tried to bite back the laughter that was threatening to burst out. "I want green peppers, ground beef, tomatoes, pineapples, bacon, spinach and feta on it," Taishio lied and changed it.

"Alright, so a large with green peppers, ground beef, tomatoes, pineapples, bacon, spinach and feta on it?" the boy repeated again with perfect order. Taishio heaved a loud sigh into the phone.

"No," he said angrily, "Forget the pizza, do you have Chinese?" Taishio demanded.

"No sir, we don't." the male answered curiously.

"WHAT!" Taishio boomed into the phone still holding back the piles of laughter threatening to barge out. "Why not!"

"This is a, pizza restaurant, Mr. Pizza's House, it's in the name." the boy recited.

"Well!" Taishio said grouchily. "I should report you to the manager for leading me on like that!" Taishio slammed the phone down and started to dance around laughing giddily.

Sesshomaru sped through the streets of Tokyo, though only as fast as the law permitted him to go. He may have been in a hurry, but he wasn't fool enough to get arrested before he had the chance to accomplish his task. He had thought about what Marisa had said, and decided perhaps he should wait for her to settle down. But his resolve quickly fled and he was left with the need to go explain everything to her. The only reason he had waited for the next day was because Kagome had already resided to her room for rest. She had gone to sleep and he wasn't going to deal with a grumpy, half-asleep Kagome. He'd done it before, and it wasn't something he intended on doing again, ever.

Sliding in between cars, maneuvering in and out of them he made his way closer to his destination. He wasn't sure if Kagome would forgive him, but he would have her. She would fall in love with him again. He'd charm her, woo her, seduce her; he'd do everything he could to make her fall in love with him. She'd gotten away this time, but, he'd have her. He'd have his Kagome.

He growled and waited for the red light that was holding him back to change green. There were no vehicles ahead of him, all had lagged behind him, and he was only a mere twelve blocks away from Kagome's home. Only a mere twelve blocks away from Kagome. The light blinked green and he quickly pushed the gas petal, cruising ahead of every other car in his path.

Kagome heard another hollow _crack_ as she stepped on another dead branch. Pushing another green leafed branch out of her way she pushed through a patch of small bushes. She had decided, since she had no other way, she was going to walk to Sesshomaru's. She was surprised when she found it was passed four in the afternoon. She had glanced at the clock expecting it to say something like two, but four? Apparently it had taken her longer to clean her room than she had thought.

Not wasting anytime she grabbed a jacket slipped on her shoes and jacket on was out the door. She had started walking on the sidewalk, and through parks, but somehow she came across a forest path and couldn't help but follow it.

And so, here she was blocking branches from thwaping her in the face and trudging through thick bushes that she could find no way around. The path had started out as a beaten down path with nothing in the way, no branches or bushes. But as she got farther into the forest, bushes starting jumping in her way and branches haunted above her. It was a rather exciting walk and she'd never been in his forest before. She had to push away the urge to explore like a child.

Kagome shivered as a wind brushed by her. Everything in the forest dimmed with color as clouds surrounded the sun, blocking its rays of light and heat. Kagome pulled her jacket tighter around herself and folded her arms. It was starting to get really cold. The wind whistled by Kagome's ear and she couldn't help but shiver again. And should you look up at the sky you'd see dark clouds swiveling and spiraling in devious movements.

It started out as a light sprinkle, making Kagome slightly wet. Thunder began to boom above, lightning striking in short bolts of electricity. Kagome was only slightly scared, since it was dark and there were loud booming sounds, along with crackling, above her. The wind picked up and swept by Kagome with fierce blow. Her hair blew forward and into her face. Spitting out the hair that had made its way into her mouth she glared at the sky. And as if on cue the rain thickened and came down in large pounding drops of water. Kagome eeped and started to walk again.

And the wind blowing as hard as it was, mixed with the numbing rain, felt like blades against her skin. Her cheeks burned red with coldness and her hair suction cupped to the sides of her face and forehead. She shoved her hands as far into her sleeves as she could, trying her best to stay warm. Her pants were soaked and sticking to her frozen legs. Her shoes couldn't have been more drenched and made _swueeeh_ sound with every step she took. In other words, she was freezing and in dire hopes of finding some sort of shelter, since the trees were doing a poor job.

Despite his earlier standing on not wanting to go to jail, therefore not speeding had been shot down when he realized they wouldn't put him in jail for speeding. That was what speeding tickets were for. And since he had a clear record, he wouldn't get anything more than a speeding ticket. And so, he had sped to Kagome's home. He'd been stopped twice, but, luckily for him, the first had been a female. He hadn't even needed to charm her with words. He merely gave her a glance and she waved away the ticket. However, the second had been a bit uncomfortable on his part. A male pulled him over and apparently was quite attracted to him as well. And instead of giving him a ticket he gave Sesshomaru his number. Gave him a wink and walked back to his cop car.

And now Sesshomaru was speedily racing up the steps to the Higurashi shrine. He made it to the door in no time and contemplated on whether or not he should just walk in or knock. His question was answered for him when he heard Kagome's mother's voice behind her.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru," she said sweetly.

"What're you doing _here_?" Souta demanded, obviously mad at Sesshomaru for what he'd done to Kagome.

"Come inside, have some tea." Ms. Higurashi invited as she opened the door Kagome never remembered to lock. Sesshomaru followed her in, not missing the angry glares Souta and Kagome's grandfather were giving him.

Ms. Higurashi invited him to sit at the table while she put water to boil on the stove. Getting out some cookies and crackers and put them on a plate. Souta, who had sat down, just as the old man did, grabbed some crackers and stared at his mother with a suspicious look. Ms. Higurashi gave no indication she saw the look and continued to serve as the perfect hostess. She hadn't sat down with them until the water had boiled and tea had been handed out to everyone who wanted it.

"So, Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Ms. Higurashi asked. He could hear Souta mumble something like 'ya right' under his breath. Though Sesshomaru was surprised, he didn't show it. Ms. Higurashi was the type of person who knew everything that was going to happen. She knew what you were going to do before you did. So obviously her statement surprised him.

"Oh come now, he's obviously here to make Kagome cry!" Kagome's grandfather cried out in his scratchy, raspy voice.

"Don't be silly, Kagome isn't home." Kagome's mother said with a slight laugh. Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking over his tea, as well as the table. Souta and Kagome's grandfather both jumped but Ms. Higurashi merely sipped her tea and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"She isn't here?" Sesshomaru asked. Ms. Higurashi shook her head.

"No, I imagine she woke up quite late. So she mustn't have left too long ago, perhaps and hour so ago." Ms. Higurashi smiled and finished of her tea. Gathering the cups up she put them in the sink and started to fill it with hot water. Sesshomaru was at the door with his shoes and coat within seconds. He shouted a 'fine tea' over his shoulder in replacement of a thank you (since he uttered the words to _no_ one) even though he had tasted none. He swung the door open only to have the wind gust passed him, blowing his hair into a tangled mess behind him. The wind snatched the door from his light grasp and swung shut with a loud _slam_.

"Whoa!" Souta shouted.

"It seems you're staying a while Sesshomaru. What would you like to eat for supper?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she appeared at the entrance between the kitchen and the front door. Sesshomaru turned around in defeat, he would wait for the storm to die down, but he'd only wait an hour. He wasn't about to let a storm stand in his way. He wasn't about to let anything stand in his way.

She had expected to make it to Sesshomaru's, warm, and she expected to confront Sesshomaru with an adult attitude, no shouting or crying, just plain conversation. She expected to find her way through the forest and have everything turn out perfectly. However she hadn't made it to Sesshomaru's, at least not yet, and she was not warm, not in the least, she had not seen Sesshomaru, which made sense since she hadn't expected to find him in a forest during a storm (or at all). Nothing had gone the way she expected it to, yet. But she was determined to have a civilized conversation with Sesshomaru.

But, for now, she was in a cave, on top of the mountain a mere hour or so from Taishio's home. Had the wind not picked up so much she'd have tried to make it to Taishio's, but, as fate would have it, the wind did pick up and she was stuck in a cave. It would have been an enjoyable time on the mountain had a storm not been blaring outside the cave, or had there not been wind whistling against the cave's walls sending chills and shivers up Kagome's back. It may not have been warm, but it wasn't as cold as it was outside, and Kagome was willing to bet, even if she complained it wouldn't have made a difference.

"This sucks." And even though she knew it wouldn't change anything, she complained anyway.

Kagome leaned against the cave's wall, bundled up in a ball, her knees tucked tight against her chest. An hour _must have_ passed, and the storm didn't look like it was going to die down anytime soon. Her eyes started to feel heavy and she could feel her body lagging from tire. Obviously staying up all night and sleeping in the next morning canceled each other out, because she was ready to have a warm bath and fall into a long sleep. Sighing a small breath out she decided she'd sleep, just for a little bit.

At least two hours had passed. And he had started to become impatient. Ms. Higurashi had 'insisted' he stay until the storm let out a bit when he had announced his departure. And he found it quite difficult to say no to the woman. So he had stayed another hour, played cards with Souta and his grandfather, helped Ms. Higurashi with supper, ate supper with them all and helped clean up. And after each task was finished he had recited his leave, but Ms. Higurashi deemed it necessary he stay. And when he had recited his leave after dishes were finished Ms. Higurashi had smiled and asked him to tell Kagome _dinner is ready when she comes home_.

The storm had slowed down to a slight drizzle, with no thunder, no lightning and clouds were starting to disperse amongst themselves. He had decided the car would only slow him down and began running as soon as his feet touched the ground. He sniffed around the area and tried to see if he could catch any scent of Kagome. But the rain had washed away any traces Kagome might have left of herself.

Sesshomaru dashed through the forest, out of the sight of the humans that would find his inhuman speed frightening. He scoffed at the thought of hiding himself. But he did it any way. His father had demanded it and Kagome had agreed with him. Branches broke upon touching Sesshomaru and bushes seemed to bow down before him as he jumped over them. He stopped and looked around. He was in the forest by his home. Ms. Higurashi had informed him that was where Kagome intended to go. Why she was going there was beyond him, but if that was where Kagome's mother had said she would be, then she'd be there. The woman was almost never wrong, he just hoped this wasn't one of those almost times.

He was so close to her, it was almost as though he cold smell her. He sniffed the air again. He _could_ smell her. He looked in the direction of her scent. The mountains, she was in the mountains. Why was she there? Whatever the reason, he didn't care, he found her. The sun peaked around a cloud and shone brightly over what area it could reach. Racing at a speed even a demon couldn't match he made it to the top of the mountain. Behind the ledge the two had sat on for sun rise gazing was a cave filled with Kagome's scent.

Kagome felt her body shake back and forth and slowly inched her eyes open in a sleepy daze. She looked around with a confused gaze, unable to remember where she was for a moment, her sleepy eyes dancing lazily across the cave walls. She was jolted fully awake when her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. And the determination she had earlier with fulfilling her own expectations vanished. She tried to suck back her tears and say something but her tears decided to come down in waves and she couldn't stop them.

Jumping at him, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. She started to mumble words even Sesshomaru couldn't hear, or understand. Sesshomaru pulled her back and stared at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared back at him.

"I'm sorry!" she said through a sob. Though she had wiped her tears away they just kept coming, making her already red tinged cheeks burn brighter. "I know I wasn't fair, and I know I did some things I should have, and so did you, but I'm sorry!" Kagome cried out, literally, as she wrapped her arms around him again. "And I know you don't love me any more," she sobbed out, "But, I want you to know, I love you!" Kagome started to cry even harder.

Kagome stopped crying when she felt Sesshomaru's shoulder shake. Kagome stopped moving and kept completely quiet. As she listened she could hear Sesshomaru slightly laughing, his shoulders shaking. Kagome pushed back and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagome demanded, wiping her tears away. How could he laugh at her while she was apologizing and admitting her love for him? Why would he laugh!

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a slight smile that could barely be seen. He tipped Kagome's chin up with a finger, bringing her eyes level with his. Her eyes were filled with anger, hurt, love, confusion and a bundle of other emotions he was sure to erase soon. "I love you too." And without waiting for her to say anything he took her mouth with his own. He had waited to kiss her since the day he arrived back home. No, since the day he had left her. He had wanted her in his arms for so long and now he was finally getting it.

He tilted her head back and deepened the kiss. At first she was too surprised to do anything but, she was participating now. His mouth slanted over hers in a swelling movement. He nipped her bottom lips with his fang, tantalizing her into wanting more. And she did, not failing to show it.

She hadn't realized how wonderful it felt to kiss him. She hadn't thought it wouldhe mselves. owed down to a slight drizzle, with no thunder, no lightning and clouds were starting to disperselook. wouldnt ay ar _ever_ feel good to kiss someone. But it did. Kissing him felt like she was in a dream. And his declaration of love for her couldn't have made it more enticing. The effect of it all had her kissing him wildly as though she were a child denied chocolate for weeks. The only difference between the starved child and her was that hers, she was sure, was far more rewarding.

She felt Sesshomaru's hand buried in her hair, his other on her back, slowly lowering her to the cave's floor. His hand changed positions when her back slid to the ground. His hand slid up and down her thigh. He motioned for her lips to part with his tongue as he swept it across her bottom lip. She complied with his command and invited him into the cavern of her mouth. Her tongue danced with his and the two never felt more whole, more satisfied, more in love.

Pulling away from each other they looked each other in the eyes. Kagome's eyes brightened as she hugged him. She missed the feel of him in her arms. And as he hugged her back he realized the same thing. He had missed the feel of her in his arms. It could never have felt more right. The sun's rays swept into the cave and pushed across them with tinges of pink and orange.

He held her against his chest as he leaned against a large rock. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, her hands held in his. The sun gleamed brightly with pinks, oranges and yellows bouncing off clouds. The sun beginning it's descent behind the mountains as it welcome night to come, beckoning the moon and stars to come out. And as the sun began to set, Kagome nuzzled into Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru held her close.

And though both agreed the sunrise was a wondrous sight, one that adorned the world with day, they also agreed the sun set was just as wondrous a sight, adorning the world with night. Its sleek tones of pinks and almost purples shone brightly in the sky. And both agreed, though they had never seen a sun_set_ it was far more beautiful with someone else there to share it with.

"The sunset's so pretty," Kagome said softly in an almost whisper.

"It's perfect," Sesshomaru commented and held Kagome tighter.

"You're perfect," Kagome said happily, looking up at Sesshomaru with a wide smile.

"I thought there was no such thing as perfect?" Sesshomaru questioned with a grin. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah," she said as she inched closer to Sesshomaru, "But I love you." She pushed her head up and kissed Sesshomaru lovingly.


End file.
